Luna Plateada
by zaRekPG
Summary: Maki Nishikino nunca ha jugado a un MMORPG, pero por compartir con su amiga de la infancia, entrará al más popular, "Elder Tale". Esa misma noche, un suceso extraño hará que quede atrapada en el mismo, sin posibilidad de regresar al mundo real. Ahí, tendrá que aprender como sobrevivir y conocerá a nuevas amigas que le ayudaran en ese largo viaje para encontrar una salida.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo**

Corría velozmente por el bosque, esquivando ramas, troncos, piedras, tratando de dejar atrás aquello que la perseguía. No podía pararse a mirar, no podía detenerse un solo segundo si quería seguir con vida, solo podía correr.

La espesura del bosque hacía más difícil su huida, ya que la luz del sol se apagaba conforme más se adentraba, pero ella no lo sabía. No sabía hacia donde iba, solo quería escapar de esas bestias que la habían seguido durante tanto tiempo.

Se detuvo. Necesitaba aire. Podía escuchar los gruñidos, los fuertes quejidos y sus pasos. Estaban cerca. Tenía que esconderse. Se colocó detrás de un tronco bastante grande y se asomó levemente.

Varios monstruos, de pequeño tamaño, de color verde, con piernas y manos delgadas, rostros desfigurados y bocas llenas de dientes la estaban buscando. Sus diminutos ojos peinaban la zona y sus grandes narices trataban de olfatearla.

Se mordió el labio respirando con dificultad. Su corazón quería salirse de su pecho, y podía sentir el sudor bajar por su rostro. Cerró los ojos un momento, rezando en silencio.

Podía escuchar los gruñidos de las feas criaturas. Podía escuchar los golpes que daban con sus armas, hachas o garrotes enormes para su pequeño tamaño. Parecía que se comunicaban.

Abrió los ojos y miró a la esquina superior izquierda. Una barra llena hasta la mitad, con las letras HP a su lado, mostraba lo que ella creía, era su vida. De pronto, toda su visión se llenó de menús y cuadros de texto, pero ella no sabía qué hacer con eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y todo lo que bloqueaba su visión desapareció. Se mordió el labio y se volvió a asomar. Los monstruos seguían buscándola, pero se estaban alejando. Suspiró y buscó una ruta de escape. Despacio dio un paso y para su mala suerte, rompió una rama en el suelo.

Escuchó un fuerte rugido de los casi diez monstruos que la perseguían y en menos de un segundo, ya la habían rodeado.

Sintió las lágrimas bajar por sus mejillas. Era el fin, no podía pelear, no podía escapar y no quería morir. Suspiró y se dejó caer de rodillas. Escuchó los pasos de las pequeñas criaturas acercarse y cerró los ojos, solo esperando su triste final.

 **01\. La chica, la Druida y la Hechicera.**

Abrió los ojos levemente, ya que la brillante luz del sol que entraba por la alta ventana del granero la cegaba. Por la intensidad de la misma, supuso que ya casi era medio día. Lamió sus labios despacio, tratando de mojarlos porque estaban resecos. Despacio se sentó sobre la paja seca en la que había dormido y suspiró triste y pesadamente.

–Oh, buenos días jovencita.

Un hombre anciano, vestido como granjero, con todo y su sombrero de paja, la miraba con una sonrisa mientras tiraba de una cuerda atada al cuello de una vaca. Ella se restregó los ojos y sonrió un poco.

–Buenos días señor.

– ¿Pudo conciliar el sueño? Ayer lucía muy cansada.

–Gracias a su amable hospitalidad, por fin pude dormir un poco.

El hombre sonrió e hizo una leve reverencia que la chica imitó. Se puso de pie, desperezándose completamente y acomodó su ropa, un pantalón café y una camisa roja, con un chal verde por encima. Sonrió ampliamente.

– ¿Puedo saber qué hora es?

–Ya casi es medio día señorita. A mi esposa y a mí nos dio pena despertarla antes, ya que de verdad lucía muy cansada.

–Tengo tres días sin dormir ni comer bien. No sé ni donde estoy.

– ¿Pero usted es una aventurera? Es extraño, porque los de su clase son fuertes y bastante valientes.

– ¿Aventurera? –y se rascó la cabeza. El hombre se encogió de hombros y se alejó con la vaca. Antes de que se perdiera de su vista, la chica habló:

– ¿Dónde puedo tomar un poco de agua?

–Afuera está el pozo. Puede lavarse y beber de ella. Mi esposa le está preparando una comida, le pido no le rechace.

La chica sonrió ante la oferta y salió del granero. La fuerte y cálida brisa la recibió apenas puso un pie en el exterior. El olor a flores, a leche, a granja, la invadió y la hizo sentir una calidez que no conocía. Encontró el pozo y sonrió.

Despacio se acercó al agua, y uniendo sus manos tomó un poco en ella y bebió durante largo rato, tratando de mojar por completo su garganta reseca. Soltó un gran suspiro de satisfacción y miró su reflejo.

Un rostro joven, de tez blanca, con unos hermosos ojos rasgados, color purpura y una brillante cabellera roja, corta hasta los hombros, le devolvía una sonrisa. Admiró su reflejo durante unos segundos, extraño para ella, porque lucía diferente a su yo real, hasta que toda su visión se llenó de pequeños letreros y opciones.

–Demonios, otra vez esto.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de quitarlos. No sabía que eran, pero cada vez que se concentraba, aparecían frente a ella. Lanzó un suspiro y miró hacia la casa. Una mujer, anciana, con un hermoso vestido azul y un delantal blanco se acercaba a ella. Llevaba un plato con unos pequeños emparedados en él y un vaso lleno de leche.

–Oh señorita, veo que ya despertó. ¿Cómo estuvo su noche?

–Muy tranquila, señora, gracias por su amable hospitalidad.

–Nos hubiera gustado darte una cama, pero solo tenemos la nuestra y…

–No sé preocupe. La paja estaba suavecita y es más de lo que he usado para dormir desde que llegué aquí.

La chica soltó un suspiro abatido y se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca del pozo. La mujer sonrió y le acercó el plato. La joven lo tomó y sonrió.

–Gracias.

– ¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

–Eh… Maki. Nishikino Maki.

–Que nombre tan extraño, pero hermoso. ¿Hacia dónde vas?

–Este… bueno, no lo sé. Estoy buscando a una amiga, pero no sé dónde puede estar –suspiró–. Ni siquiera sé dónde estoy yo.

–Este es un pequeño camino que comunica Nakasu con Minami. Casi nadie transita por aquí. Para nosotros fue sorprendente verte llegar ayer.

–Es… escapaba de unas ardillas muy extrañas. Pensé que iban a matarme.

–Por aquí hay mucho peligros, criaturas salvajes y Goblins.

– ¿Goblins?

–Sí. Y siempre van en grupos grandes.

– ¿Qué es un Goblin?

La mujer miró a Maki con cierta sorpresa. La chica esperó en silencio una respuesta, mientras mordía despacio el primer emparedado sobre el plato. Por alguna razón, toda la comida que había saboreado hasta ese momento, toda, sabía igual, daba lo mismo que fuera una fruta o una pierna de pollo, todo sabía a "galleta mojada".

– ¿De dónde eres que no sabes lo que es un Goblin, pequeña?

–Eh… bueno, soy de Japón. De un pueblo en la prefectura de…

– ¿Japón? ¿Qué es Japón? No conozco ningún lugar en toda la región de Yamato que tenga ese nombre.

Maki se mordió el labio. Todas las personas que se había encontrado hasta ese día, todas desconocían la existencia de Japón. Suspiró y bajó la mirada. La mujer le acarició la cabeza, alborotando un poco su cabello. Ella sonrojó levemente y se terminó el segundo emparedado. Bebió un trago de leche y volvió a suspirar.

– ¿Qué piensas hacer ahora? –le preguntó la mujer recuperando el plato que la joven le pasaba.

–Debo seguir buscando a mi amiga Omine-chan. Sé que debe estar por aquí.

–Te prepararé algo de comida para tu viaje. Si te apresuras, podrás llegar a Nakasu antes de que anochezca, siempre y cuando logres cruzar el bosque.

–Gracias, de verdad, gracias por todo.

Maki esperó paciente a que la mujer regresara con un pequeño bolso. Mientras lo hacía, volvió a enfocar su mirada para que aparecieran aquellos molestos cuadros. Suspiró mirando cada uno, uno decía "Objetos", otro decía "Habilidades" y uno incluso decía "Estado". No sabía, no entendía que eran, eran muchos, con nombres extraños.

Ella nunca había jugado un MMORPG. A ella no le gustaban los juegos. Pero fue tanta la insistencia de su amiga Omine, que el día que todo ocurrió, había decidido crear un personaje, solo para encontrarse con ella. Omine vivía al otro lado del país, y siempre hablaban por teléfono o usaban un chat, pero ese día, 3 de Mayo, Omine quería que Maki experimentara el mundo de "Elder Tale". Como salía una nueva expansión, la instó a crearse un personaje para que las dos pudieran jugar en un equipo.

Pero algo raro sucedió. Justo al ser las doce media noche, por alguna extraña razón, perdió la conciencia y al recuperarla, apareció en medio de la nada, en un claro cerca de un río. Su ropa era diferente y tenía una lanza a su lado. No había rastros de su casa, ni de su familia. De eso, ya había pasado una semana.

Suspiró y sacudió la cabeza. Otra vez los menús desaparecieron, solo quedó la barra superior, a la izquierda, que decía HP. Estaba llena y tenía un número debajo.

–Aquí tienes cariño.

La mujer le sonrió, entregándole un bolso y una manta doblada. Maki la miró con sorpresa.

–Gracias.

–Para que te cubras del frío. Las noches suelen ser horribles en el bosque.

Maki sonrió. Se colgó el bolso y ató la manta con una cuerda a su cintura. Suspiró e hizo una reverencia pronunciada.

–Muchas gracias por todo, señora. Usted y su esposo han sido muy amables.

–Cuídate pequeña. Y si algún día vuelves a pasar por aquí, puedes visitarnos. Espero que encuentres a tu amiga.

Maki sonrió y comenzó a caminar alejándose de aquella única casa que había encontrado la noche anterior. Seguía sin obtener respuestas, seguía sin saber dónde estaba, pero por lo menos ese día no tenía cansancio ni hambre. Miró el largo camino que se perdía en lo profundo de los troncos de los árboles y suspiró abatida. ¿Qué más encontraría hoy?

Llevaba rato ya caminando por el extenso bosque, pero no lograba encontrar una salida. Cada vez, el follaje se hacía más y más tupido, y oscurecía su camino de por sí ya muy complicado. Podía sentir una fría brisa tocar sutilmente su piel, y hacer que sus vellos se erizaran. Por el momento, solo un ser vivo se había cruzado por su ruta, una pequeña ave de color carmesí, pero temía que al subir una leve colina o pasar detrás de un tronco, pudiera encontrarse con las ardillas extrañas que la habían perseguido el día anterior, o algo peor. Recordó entonces la palabra Goblin.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a enfocar su mirada mientras pensaba y todo el montón de menús y cuadros aparecieron frente a sus ojos. Sin poder ver hacia donde caminaba, tropezó y cayó por una ladera.

Maldijo por lo bajo apenas se detuvo y cerró los ojos. Al abrirlos, notó que había rodado alrededor de unos diez metros. No podría retomar el camino que llevaba. Se sentó y logró captar un sonido cerca, entre los arbustos.

– ¿Quién anda ahí? –preguntó asustada pero no recibió respuesta. Se puso de pie despacio y buscó algo con que defenderse. Tomó un palo algo grueso y comenzó a mirar en todas direcciones.

Otra vez el sonido, pero ahora más fuerte. Maki temblaba de pies a cabeza y tenía un nudo enorme en su garganta.

– ¿Quién sea que esté ahí, salga por favor?

Un objeto verde se asomó por encima de un arbusto cercano a ella. Maki se asustó tanto que cerró los ojos y lanzó un golpe con el palo. Dio de lleno en algo que emitió un fuerte gruñido.

Un pequeño ser, de rostro extraño, grandes orejas, y una boca llena de dientes puntiagudos la miró con furia. Se lanzó sobre ella y le clavó un cuchillo en su brazo. Maki gritó con fuerza y lo arrojó lejos. Se puso de pie y miró alrededor. Unos diez monstruos, iguales a ese que lanzó la miraban desde lo alto de una colina.

– ¿Quiénes son?

El monstruo que ella lanzó se levantó con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos afilados. Volvió a acercarse a ella, pero Maki lo esquivó, no lo suficientemente rápido y el cuchillo dejó una herida en su pierna.

Con mucho dolor, se cubrió el brazo y comenzó a correr, tratando de alejarse de esos extraños seres, pero para su sorpresa, todo el grupo la perseguía, emitiendo fuertes rugidos.

Corrió, no sabía por cuanto tiempo hasta que llegó a un gran claro. Se detuvo un momento para respirar y buscó donde esconderse. Un tronco viejo, de un tamaño grande fue su mejor elección. Podía escucharlos acercándose, podía incluso olerlos, ya que apestaban a mortandad. Buscó una ruta de escape, algo que la sacara de ese horrible bosque. Un claro, un camino. Podía ir por ahí.

Avanzó un paso y escuchó el sonido de una rama al romperse. Ese sonido fue como un enorme balde de agua fría. Los gruñidos se hicieron enormes y segundos después estaba rodeada por todas esas criaturas.

Suspiró con pesar, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, sabía que era la última vez que tendría vida, que volvería a respirar. Con frustración, se dejó caer de rodillas y bajó la cabeza, esperando su triste final.

– ¡Orbe de Lava!

Una fuerte luz iluminó el claro y una enorme bola de fuego golpeó a los monstruos que estaban más cerca de ella, haciéndolos desaparecer en cenizas. Sintió una mano en su hombro y levantó la mirada. Una hermosa chica de ojos purpura y cabellos marrones, en una túnica blanca le sonrió.

–Vamos, escapemos.

Maki no supo como pero se puso de pie y tomó la mano de esa chica. Comenzaron a correr hacia el pequeño camino en donde otra persona en una túnica negra, levantaba un bastón con una esfera en el centro.

– ¡Apúrate Kayo-chin… son demasiados!

– ¡Lanza otro hechizo Rin-chan!

–Aún no puedo.

Pasaron al lado de esa chica de la túnica negra sin detenerse. Unos segundos después Maki volvió a escuchar otra explosión y como el camino a su espalda se iluminaba. Luego de unos cuantos pasos más salieron del bosque, pero aun así, continuaron corriendo unos metros más.

–Oye… –dijo Maki tratando de frenar en seco, lo que hizo que ambas cayeran al suelo.

La capucha de la túnica que llevaba la joven cayó dejando su cabeza al descubierto, mostrando una cabellera corta, casi como la de ella. Maki suspiró al ver a la chica que se acariciaba un brazo.

–Perdón –dijo la pelirroja. La otra joven sonrió.

–No perdóname a mí por no haber parado al salir del bosque.

La joven notó las dos heridas en la piel de Maki y se acercó a ella con las manos extendidas.

–Sanar –susurró y sus manos se iluminaron en un bonito tono verde. Maki abrió la boca sorprendida.

– ¿Cómo… cómo hiciste eso?

– ¡Kayo-chin, ya no nos persiguen!

La chica en la túnica negra llegó al lado de ellas y se agachó para tomar un poco de aire. Maki la observó fijamente tratando de ver su cara, cubierta por la capucha de su túnica.

–Gracias Rin-chan –dijo la otra joven sonriendo.

–Eh… disculpen –dijo Maki llamando la atención de las dos chicas–. Gracias por rescatarme, de verdad –he hizo una reverencia pronunciada de rodillas en el suelo.

–Eh… –la chica frente a ella sonrojó–. No debes agradecernos, era lo que teníamos que hacer.

–Cierto. Estabas en peligro y te protegimos nya.

Maki miró a las dos y dibujó una leve sonrisa. Se puso de pie y volvió a hacer una leve reverencia.

–Mi nombre es Maki. Nishikino Maki, un placer.

–Soy Koizumi Hanayo –dijo la chica de túnica blanca, poniéndose de pie apoyada en su bastón de madera–. Encantada.

– ¿Hanayo? ¿Pensé que te llamabas Kayo-chin?

–Oye –dijo la chica de negro tomando del brazo a Hanayo y mirando a Maki con molestia–. Ella es mi Kayo-chin, solo yo puedo decirle así nya.

–Tranquila Rin-chan. Nishikino-chan solo estaba confundida. Ella es mi amiga de la infancia Hoshizora Rin.

Hanayo le sonrió a su amiga y le quitó la capucha para acariciarle la cabeza. La boca de Maki se abrió completamente al igual que sus ojos. No podía creer lo que miraba. Esa chica tenía el cabello color naranja, muy corto, unos ojos amarillos muy brillantes y una expresión en su rostro muy gatuna, pero lo que le llamó la atención fueron las dos grandes orejas de zorro que sobresalían sobre su cabeza.

– ¡¿Qué… qué es eso?! –dijo asustada señalando las orejas.

– ¿Qué cosa? –dijo Hanayo mirando a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

– ¡Eso, sobre su cabeza!

La joven subió las manos a su cabeza y se tocó las orejas. Sonrió y se acercó a Maki.

–Son mis orejas nya. También tengo una cola –y se giró. Maki no había reparado en la larga cola de zorro que bajaba detrás de la chica, llegando casi a sus tobillos. Era del mismo color que su cabello, con la punta blanca.

–Es… es…

– ¿Nunca habías visto una Fox Tail? –le preguntó Hanayo sonriendo. Maki, aún asustada, negó y comenzó a alejarse de ellas.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Oye, cálmate, no soy ningún monstruo nya –dijo la chica con orejas haciendo un leve puchero con su boca.

– ¡¿Qué no eres un monstruo?! Tienes orejas, y cola, y, y, lanzas bolas de fuego…

–Oye, Nishikino-chan, respira. Tranquilízate.

Maki comenzó a sentir que le faltaba el aire, su vista se comenzó a nublar y de pronto todo quedó a oscuras.

Escuchó sonidos cerca de ella, pasos, uno que otro sorbo y algunas risas. Le dolía la cabeza y se sentía muy mareada. Despacio comenzó a abrir los ojos notando que el cielo sobre ella estaba lleno de estrellas. Se movió lentamente y sintió un poco de frio.

– ¡Ah! ¡Al fin despiertas!

Maki se giró un poco y notó a Hanayo cerca de ella, comiendo lo que parecían ser unas frutas, cortadas en trozos pequeños.

– ¿Qué me pasó?

–Te desmayaste.

Maki se sentó y sintió como una manta caía de sus brazos a su regazo. Era la manta que la señora le había dado. Todo regresó a su mente, los monstruos, la huida por el bosque, la chica con…

Miró hacia el frente en donde estaba la chica de túnica negra. Se encontraba sentada sobre una piedra, cerca de la fogata, y también comía pequeños trozos de frutas. Sonrió con ese gesto gatuno y la saludó con la mano. Maki le miró la cabeza fijamente.

– ¿Do… donde están tus orejas?

La joven miró hacia arriba y se sonrojó levemente sonriendo.

–Las escondí… –dijo en un susurro–…para no asustarte.

– ¿Cómo que las escondiste? ¿Te las arrancaste o qué?

–No –dijo la chica confundida–. Simplemente las escondí, al igual que mi cola.

–Los Fox Tail –comenzó a decir Hanayo, acercándole una manzana– tienen la habilidad de esconder sus colas y orejas para lucir como humanos. Es útil para pasar desapercibida en las ciudades.

– ¿Qué es un Fox Tail? –preguntó Maki. Las dos chicas se miraron.

–Es… mi raza –dijo la chica con una sonrisa–. Fue la raza que elegí al iniciar el juego. Quería ser una mujer gato pero la cara se me llenaría de pelo y no quería eso. Además, me encantan mis orejas, y si subo mis habilidades podré tener hasta nueve colas nya.

Maki enarcó una ceja. No había entendido nada. Miró a Hanayo que sonreía tímidamente, terminado de comer los últimos trozos de frutas.

–Disculpa pequeña –dijo Maki justificándose–. No entiendo nada de lo que me dices.

– ¿No? –Miró a la otra chica–. Kayo-chin, ella no me entendió.

Hanayo sonrío y asintió despacio. Suspiro y se acercó un poco más a Maki que la miró fijamente.

– ¿Puedo preguntarte algo Nishikino-chan?

–Claro.

– ¿Es tu primera vez jugando Elder Tale?

Maki se mordió el labio y asintió despacio. Las chicas se miraron un momento y Hanayo sonrió. Le tomó las manos y lanzó un leve suspiro. La otra chica se acercó a ellas y se sentó entre las dos, poniendo las manos frente al fuego.

– ¿Y qué tiene que ver que sea mi primera vez que juego ese tal Elder Tale?

–Bueno… es que…

–A mí no me gustan los videojuegos. Los detesto.

– ¿Entonces qué haces aquí nya? –preguntó la pequeña de las tres con mirada curiosa.

– ¿Aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir con aquí?

–Nishikino-chan, esto es Elder Tale.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo?

–Kayo-chin, creo que deberemos explicarle todo.

Hanayo suspiró y asintió. Se levantó despacio y comenzó a caminar alrededor de la fogata, buscando las palabras sencillas que Maki pudiera entender. No la conocía, pero podía sentir que la chica de verdad era una persona que no jugaba MMORPG. Luego de unos segundos de meditarlo, suspiró y se detuvo dándole la espalda.

–Hace una semana, el popular juego de rol Elder Tale iba a recibir una gran actualización llamada "Colonizadores de la Noosfera". Esa actualización… bueno… bueno…

Hanayo se mordió el labio. No sabía cómo continuar sin que sonara confuso. La otra chica suspiró y estiró las piernas.

–Para decirlo sencillo, estamos atrapadas en esa actualización nya. Estamos dentro del juego, y aunque presionemos el botón de salir, no nos deja.

Maki miró a la joven que sonreía con esa sonrisa felina en su cara. Enarcó una ceja y miró a Hanayo que la miraba fijamente.

– ¿Estamos dentro de un juego? ¿De verdad?

–Es la verdad Nishikino-chan. De alguna forma, cuando la actualización se ejecutó… fuimos transportadas a nuestros personajes dentro del juego. Es por eso que tienes esa apariencia. Tú no eres así en la vida real.

–Bueno… no, en realidad soy más alta, y mi cabello es más sedoso.

–Y supongo que eres más bonita, ya que tu avatar lo es nya.

Maki sonrojó y miró a la chica que la miraba con sinceridad y calma. Hanayo se volvió a sentar al lado de ella.

– ¿Nos crees entonces? –preguntó en un susurro.

–Bueno… no es que les crea mucho… pero… todas esas cosas que me aparecen frente a mis ojos… la barra aquí arriba que está por la… –abrió la boca sorprendida. La barra a la izquierda con las letras HP nuevamente estaba llena–. ¿Cómo se llenó de nuevo?

–Esa barra es tu indicador de vida. Se llena si duermes o si usas un objeto o magia curativa y disminuye si sufres daño. Si llega a cero… pues mueres.

– ¿Morir? ¿De verdad?

–Bueno, no lo sabemos nya… no creo que nadie quiera morir.

Maki se mordió el labio. No quería creer lo que esas dos chicas extrañas le estaban diciendo, pero por dentro, muy a su pesar, sabía que tenía que ser verdad. Su apariencia no era la verdadera, era la del personaje que ella había creado. ¿Una chica con orejas de zorro que lanza magia? Solo podía ser un sueño o que de verdad estaba en un juego. Lanzó un suspiro frustrado y miró a Hanayo que esperaba paciente.

– ¿Y cómo salimos de aquí?

–Ese es el problema. Nadie lo sabe.

– ¿Me estás diciendo que…? –Hanayo asintió y desvió la mirada. La otra chica se acercó a Maki y colocó su rostro a escasos metros de ella, asustándola.

– ¡Oye!

–Y dime –dijo sonriendo–. ¿Qué clase elegiste? ¿Dónde está tu arma?

–Eh… ¿mi arma?

–Sí, tú arma. La que aparece contigo cuando comienzas el juego.

–Ah… la vendí para poder comprar algo de comer.

– ¿La vendiste? ¿Y cómo te defiendes de los monstruos?

–Simplemente corro. Yo no sé pelear. Ya te dije que yo no… ah olvídalo.

–Rin-chan, por favor –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Rin asintió y se sentó nuevamente al otro lado de la fogata.

Maki se había cruzado de brazos y se agarraba un mechón de cabello. Hanayo suspiró y de su bolsa, que colgaba a un lado de su cintura, sacó un libro pequeño y se lo acercó. Ella lo miró y la miró a ella.

–Este… es un manual del juego. Te lo regalo. Puedes leerlo para aprender lo básico. Lo demás… tendrás que experimentarlo sola.

– ¿Aprender lo básico?

–Lo básico para sobrevivir. Como usar los menús y las opciones. Hasta no saber cómo salir de aquí, debes sobrevivir. ¿Tienes dinero para comida?

–Eh… –Maki suspiró negando. Hanayo puso una expresión de compasión y buscó en una bolsita al lado de su bolsa.

–Bueno, te daré un poco. Con esto podrás llegar al pueblo y abastecerte de víveres, por lo menos para unos días.

– ¿Cómo consigues el dinero? –preguntó cuándo tomó las monedas que la joven le pasaba.

–Bueno, hay dos formas, matando monstruos o cumpliendo misiones de los gremios.

– ¿Gremios?

–Sí. Nosotras pertenecemos a uno nya. Estamos en una misión.

Maki miró a la chica, que seguía calentando sus manos frente al fuego. Maldijo por lo bajo el no entender ni una palabra de lo que decían. Suspiró derrotada y se dejó caer sobre la hierba. Hanayo la miró fijamente y luego miró a Rin. Se acercó a ella despacio y comenzó a hablarle en un susurro.

–Rin-chan… ¿te parece que acompañemos a Nishikino-san al pueblo de Nakasu mañana?

– ¡¿Qué?! –dijo en voz alta, pero se tapó la boca. Como notó que la pelirroja no se movió de su lugar, continuó hablando en voz baja–. Pero Kayo-chin, eso nos desvía de nuestra ruta. Se supone que vamos hacia Akiba. Tenemos que continuar con nuestra misión.

–Lo… lo sé Rin-chan, pero… si la dejamos sola, dudo mucho que sobreviva. Además, no tenemos ningún gremio, solo estamos siguiendo una misión que escuchamos.

Rin se mordió el labio y miró a Maki fijamente. La luz de la luna iluminó un pequeño hilo que bajaba por su mejilla, una lágrima. Suspiró y miró a Hanayo que esperaba en silencio.

–Está bien Kayo-chin. Iremos con ella al pueblo. Además… si somos más, el viaje es más divertido.

Hanayo sonrió y abrazó con fuerza a Rin, acariciándole la cabeza. La pequeña chica soltó un lindo ronroneo, parecido a un gato. Se separaron y regresaron al lado de Maki. La pequeña chica gato se lanzó sobre ella, juntando sus mejillas.

– ¡Oye! –dijo Maki tratando de sacársela de encima.

–Vamos a acompañarte a la ciudad Nishikino-san –dijo Hanayo sonriendo–. Y te vamos a ayudar a que aprendas a jugar.

–Chicas…

–Eso hacen las amigas, ¿no?

Maki miró a las dos chicas que la miraban fijamente. Sonrió levemente y despacio comenzó a acariciar la cabeza de la peli naranja que comenzó a ronronear.

–Espero… espero no ser una carga para ustedes.

–Descuida Nishikino-san. Rin-chan es una hechicera de nivel 15 y yo soy un druida de nivel 16. Podremos defendernos, y defenderte.

Maki suspiró y asintió. Se puso de pie y estiró su mano frente a Hanayo que la miró confusa. Despacio la tomó.

–Muchas gracias Hanayo, Rin. Ustedes pueden decirme Maki –y se sonrojó. Rin se levantó de un salto.

–Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-chan, Maki-chan –comenzó a decir girando alrededor de ellas. Hanayo sonrió y asintió contenta.

–Está bien, Maki-chan.

Cerca de ellas, entre las sombras de los árboles, en la parte más alta de uno, un par de ojos, color rubí intenso, miraba a las tres chicas que comenzaban a bailar tomadas de la mano alrededor de la fogata. La chica pelirroja cantaba una canción, con una hermosa voz que había llamado su atención. Sacó una daga de su cinturón y colocó la punta afilada sobre su nariz.

–Esas tres podrían ser de mucha utilidad. No las perderé de vista.

* * *

Y bueno, que puedo decir, mi cuarta historia, segundo crossover. (A ver si adivinan con que serie). Esta historia tendrá un capitulo semanal, de hecho, todas mis otras historias tendrán un capitulo semanal a partir de que se acabe "Un nuevo comienzo" (que ya casi es). Aún me falta subir una historia más, pero esta es con las Seiyuus, aunque he visto nuevas historias con ellas y no he querido saturar.

Espero que les guste este primer capitulo, y comenten, estaré esperando los comentarios. Y sí, pronto capitulo de todas las demás. Un abrazo.


	2. Chapter 2

**02\. La Asesina de mirada carmesí**

 **.**

–Entonces, en el menú de objetos, aparecen los objetos que llevo en mi bolsa.

Maki hablaba de forma cansada mientras seguía leyendo el pequeño libro que Hanayo le había dado la noche anterior en el bosque. Desde que el sol se había posado en el cielo, las tres jóvenes se habían puesto al camino para tratar de llegar a la ciudad de Nakasu. Rin caminaba delante, a varios metros de las otras dos, con su capucha puesta. Ella era la vigía, buscando enemigos en el camino, ya fuera para lanzar una emboscada o para evitarlos si las superaban en número. Maki, había estado leyendo el libro y ya podía entender algunas cosas.

–Sí. Si abres la opción, debería aparecerte la manta y las pociones que te di ahora.

Maki fijo su mirada para que aparecieran todas las opciones y presionó –en el aire– la que aparecía casi a centro de su vista. Al hacerlo, una nueva ventana se abrió frente a ella y mostraba dos palabras; manta, con el número uno a la derecha y pociones con el número cinco.

–Vaya… –suspiró–.

–Aunque claro, es más fácil si solo lo sacas de tu bolsa.

Hanayo sonrió y sacó una manzana de su propia bolsa y se la lanzó a Maki. Ella la tomó y sonrió. Miró hacia el frente, donde apenas lograba divisar a Rin.

– ¿Hace mucho que conoces a Rin?

–Toda la vida –contestó Hanayo, con una sonrisa–. Vivimos al lado en la vida real. Ella… ha sido mi mejor amiga, mi hermana.

–Qué bonito.

– ¿Y tú? ¿Tienes más familia? ¿Amigos?

Maki suspiró y se mordió el labio. Pensar en sus padres, solos en el "otro mundo", como le decían ahora a la realidad, o en su amiga, por la cual entro a ese juego, la hacía sentirse un poco triste. Lanzó otro suspiro cansado.

–Soy hija única. Vivo con mis padres. Nos… nos acabamos de mudar a Tokyo.

– ¿Y amigos?

–Solo una… la causante de que esté aquí en este mundo extraño.

Hanayo no quiso preguntar más y miró hacia el frente. Rin regresaba hacia ellas con una sonrisa en su rostro. Maki se golpeó levemente las mejillas dos veces y puso una expresión seria. Miró hacia atrás. Tenía la extraña sensación de que algo las seguía.

–Kayo-chin, Maki-chan… ya se puede divisar el pueblo desde la colina. No se ven amenazas.

–Eso es bueno. Hasta que Maki-chan no tenga un arma, entrar en combate será muy arriesgado.

–Lo siento –se disculpó la pelirroja tomando su mechón de cabello.

–Maki-chan, ¿de verdad no recuerdas que Clase elegiste nya?

–Ya les dije que no. Yo simplemente elegía opciones que no entendía, y fue cuando todo quedó a oscuras y aparecí aquí.

Hanayo y Rin se miraron. La pequeña chica iba a hablar pero su amiga le negó y continuaron caminando. Maki las miró unos segundos y luego comenzó a seguirlas un poco atrás. No le gustaba sentirse una carga y a pesar de que las dos jóvenes le habían mostrado confianza y hasta cariño, el ver como las dos compartía tanto y conocían tanto de ese mundo, le daba algo de celos y envidia.

–Eh… Hanayo, Rin… ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

–Claro Maki-chan nya.

–Eh… –suspiró–. ¿Creen que podamos salir de aquí?

Las dos chicas se miraron y Hanayo se acercó a Maki y la abrazó. La pelirroja trataba de no llorar, pero era tanta la tristeza que no podía evitar que salieran las lágrimas. Rin se mordió el labio y se bajó más la capucha para cubrir su rostro y que no la vieran llorando.

–Maki-chan, sé que debes estar triste y frustrada por estar aquí, pero… Rin y yo no te dejaremos sola. ¿De acuerdo?

–Así es –dijo Rin, que levantó el rostro. Las lágrimas le bajaban por las mejillas–. Kayo-chin y yo te acompañaremos y te cuidaremos. No te preocupes más.

Maki dibujó una sonrisa y asintió limpiando sus ojos. Suspiró y les tomó las manos a las dos chicas.

–Gracias, la verdad Rin, Hanayo. Perdón por ponerme así, pero… me siento tan… ajena a esto, a este mundo, a todo lo que dicen.

–Cierto, aún no nos hemos hecho amigas oficiales en Elder Tale –dijo Hanayo sonriendo. Maki la miró confusa.

Hanayo comenzó a mover sus dedos en el aire, la típica señal de que manipulaba sus menús y opciones. De pronto un mensaje apareció frente a Maki, una solicitud de amistad.

– ¿Qué es esto?

–Es para agregarte a mi lista de amigos. Así puedo… saber dónde estás y llamarte si estamos lejos.

Maki miró frente a ella. El mensaje "Pana quiere añadirte a su lista de amigos. ¿Aceptar?" parpadeaba constante. Maki sonrió y presionó el botón de aceptar. Hanayo sonrió y miró los datos de la chica, pero algo llamó su atención y sus ojos se abrieron por completo, sorprendidos.

– ¿Kayo-chin, que sucede?

–Rin-chan… ella de verdad no posee una clase…

– ¿Ah?

Rin rápidamente comenzó a mover sus dedos, y el mismo mensaje de antes apareció frente a Maki. Maki arqueó una ceja y presionó aceptar nuevamente. Rin entrecerró sus ojos mirando frente a ella y abrió la boca sorprendida.

–Es… es verdad nya.

– ¿Qué pasa? No las comprendo.

–Tu información Maki. No aparece tu Clase ni subclase. Eso es imposible.

–Perdón Hanayo, pero no te… –pero la castaña la detuvo y señaló hacia arriba, apenas unos centímetros a la izquierda de su cabeza. Maki levantó la mirada y pudo ver un cuadro sobre Hanayo que antes no estaba ahí.

 ** _"Pana_**  
 ** _Raza: Half-Alv_**  
 ** _Druida, Nivel 16_**  
 ** _Sub-clase: Florista"_**

Rápidamente, miró hacia Rin, en donde también aparecía uno al lado de su cabeza.

 _ **"Rin-nya**_  
 _ **Raza: Fox Tail**_  
 _ **Hechicera, Nivel 15**_  
 _ **Sub-clase: Alquimista"**_

Maki parpadeó varias veces. Debajo de esas palabras aparecía una barra verde que ya ella conocía como barra de vida, o HP, y una barra más pequeña, de color morado, con las letras MP.

– ¿Esa es su información? –preguntó con duda en su tono. Hanayo asintió.

–Sí. Como ves yo soy druida, y Rin-chan es una hechicera. Ambas manejamos la magia, pero yo la curativa y ella la de ataque. Pero en tus datos no aparece nada. Puedes verlo si presionas el botón de estatus.

Maki buscó la opción que Hanayo le decía y la presionó. Apareció la imagen de su avatar, la imagen que ella tenía ahora, y la información, de la misma forma que a sus amigas.

 _ **"Maki**_  
 _ **Raza: Humana**_  
 _ **-, Nivel 1**_  
 _ **Sub-clase: -"**_

Miró a las dos chicas frente a ella. Rin se mordió el labio, haciendo que su gesto gatuno fuera más evidente. Hanayo, al ver la incomodidad en la pelirroja, suspiró y negó despacio.

–Bueno, después hablaremos de eso. Por ahora, vamos al pueblo y compremos provisiones y un arma para ti.

– ¿Podemos buscar una posada nya? Quiero dormir en una cama hoy nya.

–Buscaremos una posada también Rin-chan.

.

.

Las tres chicas abrieron ampliamente las bocas cuando vieron el tamaño de los muros de la ciudad. Eran de unos cien metros de alto, de piedra blanca, y grandes torres en la cima. La entrada a la ciudad tenía, lo que parecían ser restos de una antigua puerta de madera de gran tamaño.

– ¿Esta es Nakasu? –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Rin suspiró.

–Según el mapa, si Kayo-chin.

– ¿Nunca habían venido? –preguntó Maki, apartando la mirada de los muros.

–Una vez, cuando comenzamos el juego, pero lo hicimos a través de una puerta de trasporte –al ver el rostro de Maki, sonrió–. Son una especie de portales que te llevan a las ciudades en un dos por tres.

–Parece un pueblo fantasma nya. Todo se ve tan…

– ¿Desolado? –terminó la frase la pelirroja. Rin asintió.

–Bueno, veamos si podemos abastecernos y descansar.

Comenzaron a caminar despacio, hacia el interior de los muros. Maki, miró dos veces hacia atrás, ya que seguía con esa sensación de que las observaban, las seguían.

Como habían dicho antes de entrar, parecía un pueblo fantasma. Las casas en el interior estaban en muy mal estado, y las pocas personas que deambulaban por el lugar parecían enfermos y asustados. Rin tomó con premura el brazo de Hanayo, algo asustada.

– ¿Qué pasó aquí? –dijo la druida, con expresión confusa.

–Kayo-chin, mejor vámonos de aquí.

Maki miraba alrededor. Mucho estaba en ruinas, no había ambiente, no había vida en ese lugar. No parecía ni siquiera un pueblo. Maki se acercó a las chicas rápidamente.

– ¿Esos son jugadores? –y señaló a las pocas personas que las miraban con temor.

–No. Son gente del pueblo. NPC.

– ¿NPC?

–Personajes no jugables. Son los que dan misiones secundarias o venden objetos.

–Pues a mí me parecen que están sufriendo –dijo Maki mirando a tres niños que suspiraban al verlas pasar.

–Maki-chan tiene razón Kayo-chin.

Una joven, de no más de doce años se acercó a ellas corriendo y se paró al frente con los brazos extendidos.

–Por favor no sigan. Váyanse de aquí, antes de que las maten.

– ¡¿Qué?! –soltó Maki sorprendida. Hanayo se acercó a la niña.

– ¿Qué sucede?

–Váyanse, por favor. Sino las asesinaran.

– ¿Quién? –volvió a preguntar Hanayo.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

Una voz les llegó desde lo alto de una torre. Las tres chicas miraron hacia arriba, en donde varios sujetos las miraban fijamente. Uno de ellos, de fuerte contextura, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros, de color blanco, sostenía una lanza con una flecha en su extremo.

La niña, con mirada asustada, se ocultó detrás de Hanayo. La castaña trató de hablar con tono firme, pero estaba algo asustada.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Yo pregunté primero, preciosa. ¿Qué hacen tres suculentas damitas en mi pueblo?

Maki miraba fijamente al joven. Tenía la apariencia de un joven de unos veintitantos años, y emanaba un aura de liderazgo y fuerza. Pero por su actitud, no debía ser una buena persona. Notó que Rin presionaba fuertemente su bastón contra el suelo, y la esfera en su extremo superior comenzaba a lanzar pequeños destellos.

–Solo somos viajeros que vamos hacia Akiba… –le tembló la voz a Hanayo, que ocultaba un poco más a la niña–. Queremos comprar provisiones y comida, solamente.

El hombre bajó de un salto, seguido de cerca de diez hombres más. Maki sin querer, comenzó a esconderse detrás de una aterrada Rin, que temblaba levemente, pero que no dejaba de mirar hacia los sujetos.

–Pues… has de saber una cosa pequeña Druida. En este pueblo, no aceptamos aventureros. Este lugar, es solo para los miembros del gremio de Plant Hwyaden.

–Pero… –Hanayo comenzó a sudar frío–. Pero los pueblos son para los aventureros. No pueden… no es correcto prohibirnos pasar y…

Los hombres comenzaron a reír con fuerza. Maki notó como la esfera en el bastón de Rin brillaba más. Hanayo tragó profundo.

–Eso era cuando esto todavía era un juego. Ahora esta es nuestra realidad. Y la realidad, pequeña Druida… es que Plant Hwyaden es el gobernador de este lugar.

Maki miró alrededor. Los hombres habían comenzado a acercarse a ellas, rodeándolas. Las demás personas, permanecían escondidas, simplemente mirando sin poder hacer nada. El joven se acercó unos pasos.

–Ahora que ya tenemos claro eso, debemos entonces definir qué haremos con ustedes sabrosas damitas.

–Por favor, solo déjanos ir.

Maki había hablado con un tono fuerte. A pesar de estar asustada y desarmada, se había colocado delante de las otras dos chicas y miraba fijamente al joven a varios metros de ellas. Él enarcó una ceja y sonrió.

– ¿Dejarlas ir? No me hagas reír. Me divertiré un rato con las tres, me divertiré hasta aburrirme y luego las mataré.

–Por favor no.

Todos miraron a la niña, ella había hablado con voz llorosa, mientras asomaba despacio su cara por debajo del brazo de Hanayo. El hombre arqueó la ceja.

–Acaso olvidas niña, lo que sucede a la gente del pueblo si abre la boca.

En un destello, una daga se había clavado en el pecho de la niña. Hanayo se dejó caer a su lado para sostenerla. Maki miró con molestia al hombre que reía.

– ¿Cómo te…?

–Ella se lo buscó. Aquí hay leyes, para todos. Y si la desobedeces… pues solo te queda… –pero se quedó en silencio al ver un resplandor verde salir de la niña. Notó que Hanayo la estaba curando –Oye tú, druida.

Lanzó otra daga, pero no llegó a impactar a la castaña porque una daga, de color carmesí la interceptó. Todos miraron hacia el muro de la entrada a la ciudad, en donde una figura, con intensos ojos del color de la sangre, miraba todo con mucho interés. Su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara de gato.

–Vaya, vaya… ¿qué tenemos aquí? ¿Otra aventurera?

–Deja a las jovencitas en paz, si no quieres terminar sin cabeza.

Maki miró a Hanayo y a Rin que miraban a la recién llegada con sorpresa, señal de que tampoco sabían quién era. El hombre rio con fuerza y se apoyó en su lanza.

– ¿Tu? ¿Dejarme sin cabeza? ¿Crees poder hacerlo?

–No lo creo, lo haré.

El hombre chasqueó los dedos, y sus diez subordinados se lanzaron al ataque contra la recién llegada. La joven soltó una pequeña risa, y desenvainó una pequeña espada de mano.

– ¡Asesinato!

En un rápido estallido, los diez cuerpos de los hombres volaban por el aire, a través de un destello carmesí. Maki, Rin y Hanayo se cubrieron los ojos. Cuando el brillo desapareció, los cuerpos de los diez hombres cayeron al suelo y desaparecieron en una nube de burbujas. La chica, que estaba sobre el muro, ahora estaba a escasos metros del líder de la banda.

– ¿Qué fue lo que…? –dijo Maki sorprendida.

–Vaya, vaya… una asesina, y de gran nivel por lo que veo. ¿En cuánto estás? ¿70? ¿80?

La chica no respondió. Acomodó su pie derecho firmemente en el suelo para lanzar un ataque rápido.

– ¡Accel Fang!

Con pasos veloces comenzó a lanzar una lluvia de golpes contra el sujeto, que los interceptaba con su lanza a mayor velocidad. Al lanzar el último, recibió un fuerte golpe en el estómago que la mandó a volar unos metros atrás.

–Para que lo sepas, asesina. Soy de nivel noventa. Tus ataques no me harán nada.

–Seguro –dijo la chica.

El joven notó que su barra de vida estaba por la mitad. Se sorprendió, ya que no sintió ningún golpe. ¿Cómo lo había hecho? Miró a la chica que trataba de incorporarse del golpe.

–Vaya… eres buena. Está bien, te daré una batalla. Si me ganas… dejaré ir a las pequeñas brujitas.

– ¿Sí ganas?

–Serás mi pequeño premio, y me divertiré con las brujitas.

–Enfermo –dijo la pequeña asesina. El hombre levantó los hombros con una sonrisa.

Hanayo levantó a la niña en sus brazos y comenzó a correr a esconderse, cerca de las personas del pueblo. Rin la siguió rápidamente. Maki tomó el bastón de Hanayo, y se escondió con ellas.

–Bien –dijo y clavó su lanza en el suelo–. Es hora de prepararme.

Comenzó a reír de una manera siniestra. Su estatura comenzó a aumentar levemente y sus orejas se transformaron en orejas de lobo. De la parte baja de su espalda salió una cola y el color de sus ojos se tornó en dorado. Maki miró a las chicas.

– ¿Qué…?

–Es la habilidad de su raza –contestó Hanayo que seguía curando a la niña–. Es un Wolf Fang. Como Rin, se transforman para potenciar sus habilidades. Y en un nivel noventa…

Maki miró a la joven asesina. Había sacado una segunda espada pequeña de su cinto, y su mirada de rojo intenso se enfocaba en su rival. Sus ropajes, de un negro absoluto, se movían con la brisa que emanaba del sujeto frente a ella.

–Ahora sí pequeña. Comencemos.

En un parpadeo, el hombre tomó la lanza y lanzó un ataque que la chica esquivó. Ella contraatacó, pero el hombre lo evitó y volvió a atacar. Maki se mordía el labio mirando el combate. Le parecía increíble, algo irreal. De pronto, la chica cayó al suelo, sujetando su brazo.

–No…

El hombre rio mirando la punta de su lanza, donde un pequeño hilo de sangre bajaba por ella. Miró a la chica.

–No sé qué podré hacer contigo una vez que te gane. Tal vez te haga mi perro. O mejor aún, mi bufón de la corte.

–Antes de decapitarte, te cortaré esa lengua.

Sacó varias dagas y las lanzó en un ataque rápido. El joven las esquivó con gracia, pero al mirar a la chica, ya no estaba ahí.

– ¡Asesinato!

Otra vez el destello carmesí. El hombre apenas pudo esquivarlo pero aun así recibió suficiente daño para ser lanzando hacia atrás. La pequeña asesina se colocó sobre él, con una de sus espadas en la garganta.

– ¿Cómo… cómo es posible? –espetó sorprendido–. Nadie puede lanzar esa técnica dos veces tan seguido.

–Unas últimas palabras antes de que te arranque la lengua.

El hombre miró esa mirada intensa. Sonrió con un gesto arrogante y negó.

La pequeña asesina levantó su brazo para lanzar el golpe final, cuando una flecha se clavó en su espalda.

– ¡No! –gritaron las tres chicas.

El hombre lanzó un ataque que envió a la chica contra una pared, destruyéndola por completo.

– ¡Eso no es justo nya!

La capucha de Rin cayó cuando dos grandes orejas de zorro aparecieron sobre su cabeza. La larga y naranja cola también salió de su espalda y sus ojos gatunos brillaron con fuerza. Sin dudarlo mucho salió de su escondite.

– ¡Orbe de lava!

El ataque lo dirigió al arquero que había aparecido en una torre cercana. La explosión fue grande, lanzando escombros y polvo por todos lados, impidiendo ver algo. El hombre se cubrió el rostro. Cuando el polvo se disipó, notó la destrucción causada por la pequeña hechicera. Rin estaba de rodillas, mirando asustada el daño causado. Hanayo estaba a su lado, tirando de su brazo.

–Rin… muévete…

El hombre negó y miró a la asesina, que seguía tirada en el suelo, sin moverse, aunque aún lo miraba fijamente. Sonrió y levantó su lanza. Justo cuando la iba a lanzar, una mancha roja pasó frente a él. Maki se había lanzado sobre la chica y la cubría con su cuerpo.

– ¿Qué haces? –Le dijo la chica con evidente dolor en su tono de voz–. Quítate o te van a matar…

La pelirroja no dijo nada, no hizo nada, solo abrazarla más fuerte. El hombre rio y levantó más su lanza.

–Bueno… si es lo que deseas…

Iba a lanzar la lanza cuando una voz se escuchó con fuerza en todo el lugar.

– ¡Leoto, detente!

El joven detuvo su ataque y miró hacia la entrada del pueblo. Una mujer, de largo cabello negro, con orejas de zorro del mismo color, y unos intensos ojos de color gris lo miraba fijamente. Vestía de negro, ajustado a su cuerpo.

–Nureha…

– ¿Qué acaso no sabes aceptar una derrota? –dijo la mujer acercándose a él. Hanayo y Rin, la miraban fijamente.

– ¿Derrota? Mi señora, aún no he perdido…

–Sí lo hiciste Leoto. Tu rival te derrotó. Si no es por la intervención de uno de tus hombres, ella ya te hubiera liquidado.

El hombre chasqueó la lengua con molestia y bajó su lanza. Su apariencia cambió nuevamente a la de un humano. La mujer miró a Hanayo y a Rin y les sonrió ampliamente.

–Han ganado, deben irse. Y por favor… no regresen por aquí. La próxima vez… yo las aniquilaré sin preguntar.

Hanayo asintió y tiró de Rin para levantarla. Rápidamente corrió hacia Maki y la joven que intentaba ponerse de pie.

–Maki-chan… vamos.

Maki levantó la mirada. Hanayo y Rin la miraban con desesperación. Ella asintió y se levantó. Miró a la chica de ojos carmesí, cuya mascara ahora presentaba un fuerte golpe por todo el centro de la misma. Le ofreció la mano. La chica dudo unos segundos y la tomó.

–Y recuerden… –dijo la mujer, mientras ellas se alejaban poco a poco–. No regresen por aquí.

Comenzaron a correr, pero Hanayo lanzó un último vistazo hacia atrás, hacia donde estaba la niña que se despedía con su mano y lágrimas en sus ojos.

.

.

Corrieron hasta alejarse por completo del pueblo. Se habían internado en el bosque, y apenas si habían intercambiado palabras. Cuando por fin se detuvieron, Rin se dejó caer en la hierba. Aún le temblaban las piernas y sudaba helado. Sus orejas cayeron hacia el frente. Hanayo se dejó caer sobre una piedra y Maki, que respiraba aún con algo de dificultad se sentó sobre un tronco viejo. La chica misteriosa se quedó de pie, frente a ellas.

–Eso… eso estuvo cerca –dijo Maki agarrando sus costillas. Hanayo suspiró y miró a la chica extraña.

–Gracias a ella –dijo en un susurro–. De verdad, muchas gracias. ¿Cómo te llamas?

–No necesitas saberlo.

–Pero…

–Bueno, me voy –se giró para marcharse– Soy una jugadora solitaria, así que…

–Espera –dijo Maki–. No te vayas.

La joven se detuvo y miró a Maki. Rin ya se había logrado sentar y las miraba fijamente, junto a Hanayo que se había acercado a ella. Maki se levantó y comenzó a acercarse a la pequeña asesina.

–No te vayas… no tienes por qué hacerlo.

–Ya lo dije, soy una… –pero el sonido de un objeto quebrándose interrumpió su discurso. La máscara que cubría su rostro se partió por la mitad y cayó al suelo.

Los ojos carmesí rápidamente adoptaron un rostro, de cabello negro azabache amarrado en dos coletas altas, desiguales. Nariz pequeña y cejas grandes. Labios de un rosa intenso. Maki abrió la mirada sorprendida al igual que las demás.

–Pero si es una niña nya –dijo Rin con una sonrisa.

Un leve destello y Rin tenía la punta de la espada pegada de su cuello. La pequeña se había movido tan rápido que ninguna de las tres la había visto.

–No soy una niña. Soy mayor que ustedes, puedo asegurarlo.

–Eh… eh…

– ¿Y cómo te llamas? –dijo Maki ya con tono serio. Ella la miró y se alejó de Rin.

–Nico. Yazawa Nico. Tengo diecisiete y soy una asesina de nivel 85.

Las tres abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Rin y Hanayo se miraron y la castaña se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia pronunciada frente a la pequeña.

–Nico-senpai, gracias por salvarme la vida.

–Eh… si, sí. Está bien. Acepto tu agradecimiento.

–Yo quiero llegar hasta el nivel de la senpai nya.

Nico sonrió y puso un gesto de suficiencia muy evidente. Maki lanzó un suspiro molesto y se volvió a sentar en el tronco, jugando con su cabello. Hanayo hizo las introducciones y luego de que Rin terminara de hacer alboroto, Nico las miró fijamente.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Hacia dónde van?

–Pensé que había dicho que se iba, Nico-senpai –dijo Hanayo. Nico desvió la mirada.

–Bueno, la pelirroja me pidió que no me fuera.

–Maki –contestó un poco molesta.

–Además… con el nivel que tienen, creo que les vendría bien mi ayuda.

– ¿Nos acompañaras nya?

–Mientras llegan a donde van. Luego me iré. ¿Hacia dónde van?

–Nos dirigimos a Akiba nya. Buscamos a… –pero se quedó en silencio al recibir un codazo en las costillas de Hanayo. Nico arqueó una ceja pero no dijo nada.

–Ok. Yo también voy hacia Akiba. Puedo acompañarlas.

Rin iba a saltar para abrazarla, pero Nico volvió a sacar su espada corta. Hanayo comenzó a reír y abrazó a su amiga, acariciando su cabeza. Nico se acercó a Maki que seguía jugando con su cabello.

–He… gracias por protegerme –dijo mirando a la chica. Maki suspiró y le devolvió la mirada.

–Descuida.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? No tenías que arriesgarte así.

–No lo sé.

–Aun así, gracias.

Maki dibujó una leve sonrisa, y asintió. Nico se acercó más a ella, a su oído. Eso hizo que le diera un leve escalofrío.

–Pero para la próxima, no hagas esa estupidez…

Se alejó de ella, dejando a la pelirroja confundida.

.

.

–No tenías que dejarlas ir Nureha. Ya iba a acabar con esa enana.

Leoto caminaba de lado a lado, mirando la espalda de Nureha que solo miraba por el gran ventanal del palacio de la ciudad.

–No era necesario matarlas, ni a ella ni a las otras tres.

–Pero esas son las leyes de este pueblo. Lo sabes. Lo dejaste a mi cargo.

Se acercó a ella y le puso una mano en el hombro. La mujer solo lo miró de reojo.

–Deberías ser más agradecido con la señora Nureha, Leoto –dijo otra voz en la sala–. Si no te hubiera cubierto, no tendrías lengua con que hablar.

Otra mujer, de cabello corto color morado, ojos azules y gafas pequeñas, vestida de sirvienta entró a la sala. Llevaba una bandeja en su mano. Leoto se alejó de Nureha y se cruzó de brazos. La mujer colocó la bandeja en una mesa cercana y sonrió.

–Ya… nuestra espía recibió el mensaje. Ahora solo debemos dejar que se encargue.

– ¿Estás segura que lo hará, Indicus?

–Debe hacerlo, mi señora. Es una orden suya.

Nureha suspiró cansada y asintió. Leoto salió de la habitación, seguido de Indicus que miró a la mujer una última vez antes de cerrar.

* * *

Bueno, segundo capitulo de esta historia. Sabemos un poco más de las tres chicas, y vemos la aparición de nuestra querida Nico. Poderosa, verdad, jajaja. Espero les guste el capitulo y comenten. ¿Quién será esa espía? ¿Por qué Maki no tiene una clase? ¿Qué será? ¿A quién buscan Rin y Hanayo? ¿Por qué Nico las ayudó?

Un abrazo y espero comentarios.


	3. Chapter 3

**03\. La guardiana salvaje.**

 **.**

Nico suspiró con algo de pesar, mientras avanzaba entre las ramas de los árboles más altos del camino. Su clase, le permitía moverse con sigilo por el terreno, dándole ventaja en el combate, y con su nivel, por encima de 80, podía incluso utilizar habilidades mucho mejor que otros asesinos.

Volvió a lanzar otro suspiro, este con más exasperación. Siempre había jugado sola, siempre había avanzado a su ritmo, y solo se unía a los grandes gremios cuando había un raid muy fuerte que ella no pudiera superar por su cuenta. Por eso la situación en la que se encontraba era estresante e ilógica.

Hacía tres días que se había aliado a tres chicas, a las cuales evitó que asesinaran en el pueblo de Nakasu. Había algo en ellas, que la había instado a seguirlas hasta ese lugar, y luego de que se salvaran –de milagro– se habían hecho, como decirlo, "amigas".

Se detuvo en una rama y las miró. Las tres chicas iban caminando alegres por el camino principal. La más pequeña de las tres, una chica de cabello brillante color naranja, era una chica demasiado enérgica y alegre. Era una hechicera que acababa de alcanzar el nivel 17. La chica que iba a su lado, de cabello castaño, era una persona algo tímida, pero tenía dotes de liderazgo algo oculto. Una druida de apenas nivel 18. Y por último la chica pelirroja. Era la más alta de las tres, y al parecer la más directa. El problema, que no tenía ninguna clase ni habilidad. Una humana de un básico nivel 1.

Nico no había podido creer lo que las otras dos chicas le decían acerca de la pelirroja. Nadie en el juego podía ser un aventurero sin una clase, pero ahí estaba ella, sin estadísticas ni habilidades.

–Vamos Maki-chan, canta otra vez esa canción.

–Sí, Maki-chan, es una canción muy bonita nya.

Nico regresó su mirada a las chicas. La pelirroja sonreía y comenzaba a cantar una canción que a Nico recordó su infancia. Era una canción que su madre solía cantarle a ella y a sus hermanos para dormir. Al parecer, Hanayo y Rin también la conocían y les gustaba, por lo que le habían pedido a Maki durante los tres días anteriores que la cantara por lo menos una vez por día.

–Bueno, pero solo una vez más.

–Está bien. Pero yo cantaré contigo nya.

Maki abrió la boca para comenzar a entonar la primera estrofa cuando Nico se apareció frente a ellas. Las miró con algo de molestia.

–Sabían que un Sahuagin se mueve más rápido caminando en tierra que ustedes, y en más silencio.

–Oye… –reclamó Rin con voz alta.

– ¿Qué es un Sahuagin? –preguntó Maki con algo de rudeza.

–Eh… un Sahuagin es un monstruo marino, que puede luchar en tierra, aunque algo más lento.

Hanayo terminó de responder y bajó la mirada. Maki abrió los ojos sorprendida y se acercó a Nico que miraba hacia el horizonte.

–Oye enana, me estás llamando batracio de agua.

–No, cabeza de tomate. Nada más digo que deberían caminar más rápido y en silencio. A este paso, llegaremos para navidad a Akiba.

Maki infló las mejillas con molestia. Justamente el día siguiente a su rescate, la pequeña asesina de ego inflado había decidido llamarla cabeza de tomate cada vez que podía. Ahora Maki se arrepentía de haberla protegido en Nakasu. Hanayo se acercó a ellas para evitar que siguieran discutiendo.

–Nico-senpai, Maki-chan, ya basta.

–Dile eso a la enana engreída –y agarró su cabello y comenzó a enrollarlo en su dedo. Nico suspiró.

–Sí, sí, sí –dijo con cansancio y se alejó de ellas.

–Nico-senpai, ¿sucede algo?

Hanayo se acercó a Nico que miraba hacia un punto del camino con mucha atención. Rin, que se había acercado a Maki las miraba fijamente.

–Huele a fuego… y a destrucción.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

Nico miró a Maki que había preguntado en un tono más tranquilo y algo asustado. La pequeña asesina suspiró y cambió su semblante por uno más apacible.

–Puedo detectar enemigos, aliados o cosas a una distancia. Es parte de mis habilidades. Pero aquí no logro percibir bien lo que sucede.

– ¿Una emboscada nya?

–No. Detectaría a los enemigos antes de que pudieran atacarnos.

Justo cuando terminó de decir eso, escucharon una fuerte explosión. Miraron hacia el camino, donde a lo lejos, una columna de humo comenzaba a levantarse. Nico se mordió el labio y miró a las demás.

–Voy a ir a ver que sucede. Ustedes…

–Iremos contigo –dijo Hanayo decidida. Rin asintió y dos grandes orejas de zorro salieron en su cabeza. Maki aún no se acostumbraba a verlas aparecer de la nada.

– ¿Y tú?

–No me voy a quedar atrás solo porque no se pelear. Vamos.

.

.

Llegaron a lo alto de una colina y se acostaron en la hierba. Podían ver a un gran grupo de Goblins atacando lo que parecía ser una caravana. Las carretas estaba destruidas, y muchas se encontraban en llamas. No había rastros de humanos, NPC o aventureros cerca.

–Demonios, llegamos tarde –dijo Nico chasqueando los dientes. Rin estiró un poco más su cabeza.

– ¿Por qué hay Goblins en este lugar? No se supone que estamos cerca de la ciudad de Maihama nya.

– ¿Y eso qué Rin? –preguntó Maki confundida. Hanayo sonrió levemente.

–Maihama, Maki, es la capital de la Liga de Ciudades Libres de Eastal –Maki enarcó una ceja.

–Las explicaciones para después –dijo Nico incorporándose del suelo–. Los Goblins se alejan. Al parecer ya terminaron.

– ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Rin. Nico no respondió y comenzó a bajar la pendiente con sumo cuidado y en silencio. Las tres chicas se miraron y comenzaron a seguirlas.

Nico llegó detrás de una piedra de tamaño muy grande y se ocultó. Desde esa posición comenzó a mirar los escombros y destrozos que quedaban de lo que parecía ser una caravana oficial de la ciudad. Las carretas tenían el escudo de la Liga de ciudades, y parecían llevar provisiones y otras cosas de valor.

–Nico-senpai, ¿qué haces?

Hanayo, Rin y Maki llegaron detrás de Nico. Miraban a la chica que seguía con la mirada perdida en los restos de la caravana. Maki ya molesta le tocó el hombro.

–Oye… te estamos hablando.

Nico se giró rápidamente y colocó a Maki contra la piedra, tapando su boca. La pelirroja la miraba asustada, pero la pequeña solo colocó un dedo en su boca. Escucharon algunos gruñidos. A la mente de Maki llegaron esos sonidos en un recuerdo. Sus miedos se confirmaron al aparecer cerca de donde ellas estaban un grupo de Goblins.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos minutos. Rin incluso comenzaba a acumular poder en su báculo, cuya esfera en su extremo superior comenzaba a brillar. Unos segundos después, los monstruos se alejaron de la zona.

–Cmmo qmme ymm pmmemmdms smmlmmamm mm bmmcmm

Maki se movía tratando de soltarse. Comenzó a golpear a Nico con sus manos. La pequeña la soltó y recibió una mirada de mucho enojo por parte de la pelirroja.

– ¿Crees que ya se fueron? –preguntó Hanayo en voz tímida, asomando levemente su cabeza sobre la roca.

–Sí. Pero han de estar muy cerca. Lo mejor será movernos con cuidado y saquear rápido lo que queda.

– ¿Saquear? –dijeron las tres en coro.

–Sí. Saquear, robar, hurtar, tomar, como sea.

–Pero…

–Nosotras no somos ladronas nya.

–Hanayo, Rin. Ahora estamos en este mundo. Si quieren sobrevivir sin mucho problema, no deben dejar pasar la oportunidad de tomar lo que está fácil de tomar. Además… nadie las está viendo.

Las dos hechiceras se miraron confundidas. Maki enarcó una ceja y cruzó los brazos volviendo a jugar con su cabello.

–Así que no eres más que una vulgar ladrona.

–Oye cabeza de tomate, ten más respeto. Soy tu senpai por si lo has olvidado.

Maki iba a replicar pero el bastón de Hanayo se colocó en medio de las dos. La castaña lucía algo contrariada.

–Está bien Nico-senpai. Busquemos lo que se pueda y vámonos. No quiero enfrentarme a una horda de Goblins ahora.

Nico sonrió y rápidamente se dirigió a la caravana. Rin la siguió moviendo las orejas y la cola de manera alegre. Hanayo miró a Maki que levantó los hombros y suspiró.

Comenzaron a buscar entre lo que quedaba de la gran caravana. Comida, vajillas, herramientas. Nico tomaba todo lo que brillara de forma natural. Rin y Hanayo se estaban haciendo de comida mientras Maki, que se negaba a tomar algo, caminaba entre los escombros. Notó que había muchas huellas en el suelo, de pies grandes y deformes y de pies humanos. Encontró decenas de espadas y escudos, pero algo llamó su atención, una especie de bastón, algo más largo que el de Hanayo y menos ancho que el de Rin.

Lo tomó y sonrió. No se sentía pesado y podía servirle como arma. Al hacerlo notó que algo en su menú cambiaba. La opción "Habilidades" aparecía en él y parpadeaba con fuerza. Iba a tocarla para ver de qué se trataba, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Hanayo.

–Oigan, encontré a alguien aquí.

Rin levantó las orejas como un perro alerta y se comenzó a acercar a donde Hanayo se ubicaba. Maki miró a Nico que le asintió y la siguió en silencio. A los pies de Hanayo, se encontraba un cuerpo, de una chica. Vestía una enorme armadura, que cubría por completo su fisionomía. Tenía un brillante y dorado cabello, atado en una coleta alta y su piel era del color de la nieve.

– ¿Creen que esté muerta? –preguntó Maki en un tono muy asustado y bajo.

–Sí estuviera muerta, ya habría desaparecido en burbujas.

Nico le contestó un poco fuerte, pero Maki no reclamó. La pequeña tenía razón, lo había visto en la ciudad de Nakasu, y con los monstruos que sus amigas habían eliminado para subir de nivel. Hanayo se arrodilló al lado del cuerpo.

–Parece ser un caballero. ¿Será una que custodiaba la caravana?

–Pareciera que es la única explicación lógica. La pregunta es… ¿Aventurera o NPC?

–Sánala Kayo-chin. Así tal vez recupera la consciencia nya.

Hanayo asintió y estiró sus manos sobre el cuerpo. Un brillo de color verde muy intenso rodeó la figura de la chica. Unos segundos después la pequeña chica castaña sonrió satisfecha.

Dos azules orbes se abrieron en el bello y brillante rostro de la joven acostada en el suelo. Parecía desorbitada. Enfocó mejor su mirada en la chica que se encontraba a escasos centímetros de ella.

–Hola –dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa–. ¿Estás bien?

La rubia no contestó. Duró unos segundos más en recuperarse. Miró a su alrededor y notó la presencia de las otras tres chicas. De pronto, se percató de los destrozos a su lado. Una corriente extraña invadió su cuerpo y tomó la espada que estaba cerca de su mano y en un rápido movimiento se colocó detrás de Hanayo con la espada en su cuello.

– ¡Oye! –dijo Nico y desenvainó sus espadas cortas.

– ¡Suelta a Kayo-chin! –gritó Rin y la esfera en su bastón se iluminó por completo.

– ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Ladrones? ¿Asesinos? ¿Monstruos?

–Oye, oye, oye, espera –dijo Maki haciendo un gesto de calma con sus manos. La rubia la miró–. No somos ladrones, tranquila.

– ¿Qué no lo son? –Y miró a Nico que aún tenía en su cintura algunas piezas de oro pertenecientes a la caravana–. No me mientas niñita. Ustedes atacaron la caravana.

– ¡Suelta a Kayo-chin!

–Rin, baja tu báculo y Nico tú también.

–A mí no me ordenas nada cabeza de tomate. Además, la rubia aún tiene su espada en Hanayo.

Hanayo se mordía el labio tratando de evitar con sus manos que la espada atravesara su cuello. Podía notar que su barra de HP estaba disminuyendo lentamente.

–Oye, chica, nosotras de verdad no atacamos tu caravana. Fueron unos Goblins.

– ¿Goblins? Deja ya de mentir mocosa mimada. Los Goblins no me hubieran dejado con vida.

–Es la verdad, y no soy ninguna mocosa mimada –dijo Maki ya perdiendo la paciencia. Podía notar la esfera de Rin brillando a una intensidad alarmante.

–Maki, hablar con ella no creo que sea útil. Hanayo ya perdió un veinte por ciento de HP mientras intentas ser democrática.

–La última vez que atacaste a lo loco tuve que evitar que te mataran.

–Si no te hubieras tirado sobre mí, le hubiera atravesado la cabeza con una técnica a ese patético idiota que…

– ¡Alguien que me ayude!

Las dos miraron a Hanayo que era levantada del suelo por la chica rubia. La armadura le daba una apariencia de fuerza, pero parecía ser una chica normal. Maki notó que la pobre sudaba, señal de que de verdad estaba asustada. Retrocedía despacio, tratando de escapar.

–Te lo advierto por última vez nya. Suelta a Kayo-chin.

Maki notó que la cola y las orejas de Rin estaban levantadas, y que sus ojos felinos brillaban demasiado. La chica rubia enarcó una ceja y sonrió con maldad. En un momento, una especie de aura oscura empezó a brillar alrededor de ella.

–Maldición… eso responde a mi pregunta. Por qué tenía que ser una semi-humana.

Maki miró a Nico que retrocedió unos pasos. Regresó su mirada a la chica rubia. Notó que había aumentado su tamaño un poco y que las orejas de lobo y la cola habían aparecido en ella. Incluso sus azules ojos ahora eran dorados.

–Una Wolf Fang… –dijo Maki sorprendida en un susurro.

–Atrévete bruja a atacarme de frente. No como hiciste para matar a mis compañeros.

Rin no soportó más y levantó su báculo.

– ¡Rin No!

– ¡Orbe de lava!

La chica sonrió y lanzó a Hanayo con fuerza contra una roca. La magia, de una gran tamaño se dirigía a ella con velocidad.

– ¡Castillo de piedra! –gritó y un brillo dorado la envolvió por completo.

Una enorme explosión inundó el lugar. Maki cayó de espaldas mientras Nico a duras penas se mantenía en pie. Rin miraba con mucho odio el lugar de la explosión mientras su báculo seguía acumulando magia. Cuando el humo se disipó, abrió la boca con sorpresa. La joven rubia seguía de pie, no había recibido ni un rasguño.

– ¿Esa es toda tu magia niñita? No me hizo ni cosquillas.

Rin levantó su bastón una vez más, pero la joven se adelantó a ella con un rápido movimiento.

– ¡Cross Slash!

Un destello rápido apareció en el aire y una equis enorme se formó sobre Rin que volaba por los cielos y caía pesadamente sobre el suelo. Maki y Nico miraron asustadas como la barra de vida de la pequeña bajaba a una velocidad alarmante.

–Demonios –maldijo la pelinegra–. ¡Asesinato!

Maki notó el destello carmesí y perdió de vista la figura de Nico. Cuando la encontró, fue frente a la joven rubia. Chocaba sus espadas contra un escudo que la chica había tomado para defenderse. Salían chispas de ambas.

Aprovechó para correr al lado de Hanayo. Notó que su barra de vida estaba por debajo de la mitad.

–Hanayo, Hanayo despierta.

–Maki-chan…

Maki sacó una poción de su bolso y la usó en Hanayo. La chica comenzó a recuperarse.

– ¿Dónde está Rin-chan?

Miraron hacia donde Rin estaba. Trataba de levantarse. Tenía su túnica con un corte enorme y sus orejas habían desaparecido. Hanayo notó que la barra de vida de Rin estaba a punto de acabarse.

– ¡No! Rin-chan.

Se levantó con rapidez y corrió al lado de su amiga. Maki trató de detenerla pero cuando estiró la mano para agarrar a Hanayo, un quejido de Nico la paralizó.

–Eres buena –dijo la rubia que seguía presionando su escudo contra las espadas de Nico.

–Tú también.

– ¡Giro de escudo!

La chica gritó y un resplandor verde apareció. En un movimiento del escudo, lanzó a Nico unos metros hacia arriba. La asesina logró caer sobre una roca, pero llevó una mano a su pecho.

Maki maldijo por lo bajo. Si tan solo ella pudiera pelear. Se mordió el labio y vio el bastón que había tomado. Miró a Hanayo que curaba de manera desesperada a Rin. Miró a Nico que esquivaba los ataques de la chica rubia, aunque un poco lento.

Tomó el bastón con las dos manos, y aprovechando que la chica rubia estaba distraída con Nico, se acercó corriendo a ella y la golpeó en la espalda.

– ¡Cabeza de tomate, aléjate! –gritó Nico.

La mujer se giró rápidamente y paso el filo de su espada cerca del rostro de Maki. Apenas pudo esquivarlo pero el golpe con el escudo no. Salió volando con fuerza. Al caer, sintió que su cuerpo se partía en mil pedazos. Miró su barra de vida, solo le quedaban 5 puntos.

–Es que eres idiota –gritó una vez más Nico, esquivando los ataques de la rubia que nuevamente la tomaba contra ella.

Maki sacudió la cabeza y el menú apareció frente a ella. Nuevamente vio la opción de "Habilidades" que parpadeaba. Levantó su mano, que sentía pesada y tocó la opción. Dos palabras aparecieron frente a ella.

– ¿Arpeggio? ¿Dueto?

Maki miró hacia Hanayo que estaba aún curando a Rin. Al parecer el ataque de esa chica había infringido demasiado daño en la pequeña chica. Nico ya tenía una rodilla en el suelo, y se cubría con sus espadas de los constantes ataques de la joven rubia.

Estiró la mano para tocar una opción, pero entonces recordó las explicaciones de Nico de dos días atrás, cuando le mostraba como pelear.

 _"En Elder Tale, cada clase tiene sus respectivos ataques. Cuando esto era solo un juego, seleccionabas la opción en el menú y voila… ataque instantáneo. Pero desde que este mundo se volvió nuestra realidad… debemos ejecutar el ataque"_

Maki suspiró. Se apoyó en el bastón y miró la escena. Si podía hacer algo, lo haría, aunque muriera en ello. Aprovechó que Nico nuevamente atacaba y se acercó a la rubia.

– ¡Arpeggio! –gritó y nuevamente la golpeó con el bastón.

Un brillo brotó del mismo y el cuerpo de la rubia comenzó a rodearse de notas musicales que comenzaban a golpearla por todos lados. Maki se alejó trastabillando y cayendo para atrás. Nico aprovechó y corrió a su lado. La levantó y la arrastró lejos de la chica.

– ¿Qué demonios acabas de hacer?

–No lo sé. Solo use una habilidad.

Nico la miró con sorpresa. Sonrió al notar el bastón en la mano de la chica.

– ¿Tienes alguna otra? –Maki asintió y miraron a la chica. Lanzaba golpes tratando de quitarse las notas musicales de encima que la estaban lastimando.

Maki se puso de pie y miró a Nico. La peli negra sonrió y se acercó a su objetivo, lanzando un ataque.

– ¡Accel Fang!

La lluvia de golpes que lanzaba Nico, estaban impactando en la chica que apenas podía cubrirse con su escudo de las notas musicales y los ataques. Maki tomó una enorme bocanada de aire y repitió su estrategia de acercarse a la chica corriendo. Justo cuando estaba a punto de golpearla, la rubia levantó su espada interceptando el ataque.

–No me volverás a golpear por la espalda, mimada.

– ¡Orbe de lava!

La esfera de fuego golpeó a la rubia que no esperaba ese ataque. Maki miró a Rin que estaba de pie, sin sus orejas, pero con la mirada llena de furia. Nico le gritó a Maki.

–Ahora Maki.

– ¡Dueto! –y golpeó a la chica en la cabeza. El ataque desató un brillo dorado muy fuerte que hizo que Maki cayera sentada en el suelo.

– ¡Asesinato!

Una nube carmesí envolvió todo en una corriente de aire. La chica cayó pesadamente, golpeando una enorme roca y partiéndola en dos. Nico cayó de rodillas agotada.

–Ya no… me queda… MP –dijo respirando con dificultad.

La chica rubia intentó ponerse de pie, pero no pudo. Hanayo y Rin se acercaron a sus dos amigas. La castaña sacó dos botellas de su bolsa y se las dio a ambas.

–Ya no me queda MP tampoco, y a Rin solo le alcanza para otro ataque. Deberíamos huir de aquí.

En eso escucharon el fuerte gruñido, seguido de muchos otros. Nico se bebió la botella de golpe y se puso de pie.

–Maldición, los Goblins regresaron.

– ¡¿Qué?!

–Debemos irnos antes de que nos maten. No quiero ser comida de Goblins.

Nico comenzó a alejarse, seguida de Rin. Maki terminó de tomarse la poción y vio cómo su barra de vida llegaba a la mitad. Suspiró y dio dos pasos cuando notó que Hanayo no se movía.

– ¿Hanayo-chan?

–No podemos dejarla aquí –dijo en un susurro–. La matarán si la dejamos aquí.

–Kayo-chin, ella quiso matarte.

–Lo sé… pero… No podemos dejarla.

–No estás hablando en serio –replicó Nico, muy molesta. Maki miró a Hanayo que tenía un rostro de angustia muy evidente.

–Espero que no te equivoques.

Hanayo asintió y las dos regresaron hasta el cuerpo de la chica rubia. Estaba inconsciente, así que la tomaron de los brazos y comenzaron a jalar de ella. Ya se podían escuchar los gruñidos y gritos muy cerca. Nico miró a Rin y maldijo por lo bajo.

–Un día de estos tu compasión terminará matándote Hanayo, lo aseguro.

Nico tomó de los hombros la armadura y entre las tres arrastraban con más fuerza el cuerpo de la chica. Rin se pasó corriendo al lado de ellas y levantó su bastón.

– ¡Escudo de fuerza!

Maki notó como una pared aparecía en el camino y luego se hacía invisible. Rin sonrió y tomó las piernas de la chica.

–No solo fuego puedo lanzar –dijo con esa sonrisa felina mientras corrían las cuatro cargando con el pesado cuerpo de la chica rubia.

* * *

Bueno, de este si tenía rato de no poner nada. Jajaja. En este capitulo se encontraron a una dura adversaría. ¿Ya saben quien es verdad? Qué pasará cuando despierte. Me gustaría saber que piensan de la historia. En el siguiente capitulo, conoceran a otra de las chicas, o puede que a dos, no lo sé.

Espero sus comentarios y un abrazo.


	4. Chapter 4

**04\. De camino al palacio.**

Una joven de cabellos grisáceos caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del palacio, mientras llevaba en sus manos un hermoso vestido color celeste, doblado de forma delicada. Sonreía ampliamente y sus brillantes ojos color miel brillaban de alegría. Sus pasos podían escucharse en el desolado pasillo que daba a la habitación que buscaba. Suspiró antes de tocar.

La puerta se abrió lentamente.

–Señorita Kotori, ¿trae usted el vestido de la princesa Rayneshia?

Una mujer, de cabello castaño amarrado en un moño, con orejas puntiagudas, y vestida como sirvienta le sonrió a la chica. Ella asintió enérgicamente.

–Me he esmerado en hacerlo. Espero que le guste a la princesa.

–Muchas gracias señorita Kotori.

La mujer tomó la prenda que la chica le entregó y cerró la puerta una vez regresó a la habitación. Kotori suspiró y se quedó mirando la puerta por varios segundos. Lanzó un suspiro algo triste.

– ¿Podré algún día conocer a la princesa?

Entrelazó las manos frente a ella y comenzó a caminar nuevamente por el pasillo. Desde el día del Apocalipsis, cuando quedó atrapada en ese mundo, había logrado llevar una vida tranquila aprovechando su habilidad como Costurera. Había elegido esa subclase cuando creo su personaje, una Race of Ritual, que ahora tenía un nivel cincuenta. No se arrepentía ya que ahora podía comer y vivir sin necesidad de pelear contra esos feos monstruos o participar de gremios donde solo la veían como una linda chica.

Giró en una esquina y se asomó al enorme balcón. Podía mirar los amplios y bastos terrenos que rodeaban el palacio Cinderella, hogar de los gobernantes de Maihama. Sonrió y respiró profundamente el fresco aire que soplaba el viento.

–Señorita Kotori, buenos días.

Kotori se giró al escuchar esa voz. Un hombre, mayor, de cabello café y ojos azules, ataviado en ropajes de fina costura que denotaban su posición le sonrió. La chica hizo una reverencia y sonrió ampliamente.

–Buenos días Lord Feynail.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo por esta parte del castillo?

–Eh… estaba entregando un vestido a su hija la princesa, mi Lord.

– ¿Otro vestido? ¿Acaso Rayneshia te está haciendo trabajar de más? Mira que ya con este, son cinco o seis solo en esta semana.

–No se preocupe mi Lord. A mí me encanta tejer para su alteza. Ustedes han sido muy amables al permitirme vivir en el palacio a pesar de ser una aventurera.

–Tú fuiste muy amable al proteger a mi hijo Iselus de un ataque de Goblins, es lo menos que podía hacer para agradecértelo.

Kotori sonrió. A su mente regresó el recuerdo de ese día, cuando, recién despertó del apocalipsis y se encontraba perdida en el bosque, escuchó el ataque de Goblins, y notó a un niño, de cabellos plateados huyendo de ellos. Sin siquiera meditarlo, usó una de sus invocaciones y detuvo a los monstruos, ganándose la admiración del niño y el respeto y agradecimiento del padre.

–Bueno. Te dejo señorita Kotori. Necesito hablar unos asuntos con mi hija que el Duque quiere tratar cuando vengan los aventureros de Akihabara.

El hombre sonrió y Kotori hizo una reverencia. Cuando el desapareció doblando al final del pasillo, ella lanzó un suspiro. Akihabara. Hacía mucho que no iba a ese lugar. Desde que los portales dejaron de funcionar, caminar era la única manera de desplazarse, pero estaba tan lejos, que se había resignado a no viajar.

– ¿Me pregunto si Honoka estará bien en Akihabara?

Lanzó otro cansado suspiro y abrió el menú. Buscó la opción de amigos, y comenzó a desplazar la lista, buscando un nombre en específico. Notó el nombre de Honoka, en un color claro. Sonrió y siguió bajando en la lista. Encontró el nombre que buscaba. Al ver que el mismo no estaba iluminado, lanzó un triste sollozo y se mordió el labio.

–Me alegro de que no quedaras atrapada aquí, Umi-chan, en este mundo. Solo espero que me extrañes tanto como yo a ti.

– ¡Kotori! ¡Kotori!

Kotori cerró el menú, se limpió una lágrima y miró hacia el jardín. Un niño de cabellos plateados la saludaba con su mano y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Kotori sonrió ampliamente.

–Buenos días príncipe Iselus.

– ¿Quieres bajar a hacerme compañía? Me gustaría que me cuentes una de tus historias, de tus aventuras por el mundo.

– ¿Una historia? ¿Y de qué te gustaría esta vez?

–No sé. Tal vez una de las que involucran a esa hábil guerrera elfo samurái de cabello azulado con arco y espada.

Kotori sonrió y asintió ampliamente. Tomó el bajo de su falda y comenzó a correr hacia el jardín donde la esperaba sonriente el príncipe.

.

.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Todo estaba muy oscuro. No parecía estar en la Catedral. ¿Había muerto? No, eso se contestaba con solo ver lo que sus ojos miraban, un montón de roca. Notó que su barra de HP estaba llena. Hizo a levantarse cuando sintió una mano en su cuello y el filo de una espada frente a sus ojos. Una mirada carmesí estaba detrás de esa arma.

–Un intento de volver a atacarnos por sorpresa y no dudaré en sacarte los ojos.

–Nico-senpai, por favor.

La joven escuchó una voz tímida a su derecha. La espada desapareció de su visión y sintió que la presión en su cuello ya no estaba. Despacio giró su cabeza y notó a tres chicas que la miraban expectantes, una de ellas con un báculo apuntándole.

–Eh.

– ¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó la chica castaña en ese tono tímido. Parpadeó y trató de sentarse.

– ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

–Que conveniente. Fingiendo amnesia.

La chica miró hacia el frente donde una pequeña joven, la dueña de esa mirada carmesí la observaba con los brazos cruzados pero la espada aun en sus manos.

–Nico-chan basta –dijo la chica pelirroja sentada al lado de la chica del báculo.

–Cuantas veces debo decirte que a mí no me das órdenes cabeza de tomate. Yo soy tu senpai.

–Entonces compórtate como una senpai.

– ¡Ya, ustedes dos, basta! –dijo la castaña con molestia. Miró a la chica del báculo y sonrió tiernamente–. Rin-chan, por favor, baja tu báculo.

–Pero Kayo-chin, ella podría atacarte otra vez. No voy a dejar que eso pase.

– ¿A… atacarlas? ¿Yo… yo las ataqué?

–De verdad –dijo la peli negra exasperada–. Hanayo, ¿de verdad crees que tiene amnesia?

–No lo sé Nico. Pero tampoco puedo dejar de hacerlo. Mírala, luce diferente a cuando la vimos en la caravana.

–Es un truco Hanayo, un maldito truco. En el momento en que te descuides, nos atacará, degollará y comerá nuestra carne. Es una maldita Wolf Fang.

La chica miraba todo asustada. Maki debía admitir que Hanayo tenía razón, no lucía como la poderosa guerrera que habían enfrentado. Se acercó a la chica que retrocedió levemente.

–Me llamo Maki. ¿Tú eres?

–Eli. Ayase Eli.

– ¿Qué clase eres Ayase-san?

–Guardián. Nivel 90.

–Con razón –murmuró Nico, soltando un soplido de frustración. Hanayo obligó a Rin a bajar el báculo y se acercó a la chica.

–Soy Koizumi Hanayo. Druida de nivel 18. Ella es mi amiga Rin, hechicera de nivel 17 y ella es Nico-senpai.

–Soy una Asesina de nivel 85, así que no intentes nada o volveré a patearte el trasero.

Eli hizo una reverencia. Intentó levantarse pero tanto Nico como Rin volvieron a apuntarle con sus armas. Incluso Rin dejó salir sus orejas de zorro, firmes y erizadas. Eli se sorprendió.

– ¿Puedo saber por qué me apuntan y me miran así? ¿De verdad les hice algo malo?

–Casi nos matas a todas –dijo Nico con un tono frío–. Es eso suficiente.

–No recuerdo haberlas atacado. No sé ni porqué estoy con ustedes. Yo tenía que cuidar la caravana que iba hacia Minami, con suplementos, comida y joyas. Salí del castillo junto a los demás guardias de la corte y es todo lo que recuerdo.

Maki se acercó a Nico y le susurró al oído.

–Tu técnica tiene algún efecto secundario, Nico-chan.

–No. ¿Y alguna de esas dos que usaste?

–No lo sé. Ni siquiera sé qué fue lo que hice.

Maki suspiró. Era verdad que aún no lograba entender cómo es que poseía habilidades. Hanayo se acercó a Eli un poco más, con Rin detrás que no dejaba de apuntar con su báculo. La castaña sacó una manzana de su bolso y se lo acercó a la chica rubia que la miraba sorprendida.

–Debes tener hambre. Toma, como muestra de amistad.

–De verdad, a Hanayo le van a arrancar la cabeza un día –susurró Nico cruzando los brazos y recostándose contra la pared de piedra.

Eli miró a la chica que sostenía la manzana frente a ella. Desvió levemente la mirada hacia la chica zorro detrás de ella. Esos intensos ojos la hicieron sentirse temerosa. Hanayo lo notó y se giró hacia Rin.

–Rin-chan por favor. La estás asustando.

–Pero Kayo-chin… ella podría…

–Me voy a enojar contigo Rin-chan.

Hanayo había inflado sus mejillas y miraba con mucha molestia a la pequeña. Rin se mordió el labio y bajó el báculo. Sus orejas también desaparecieron. Maki y Nico se miraron confundidas.

–A Rin no le gusta que Kayo-chin se enoje.

Rin se alejó y se sentó en el suelo con una expresión triste. Hanayo suspiró. Su expresión también se había vuelto triste pero la cambió al regresar su mirada a la chica rubia. Eli esperaba en silencio.

–Toma –y volvió a ofrecerle la manzana. Eli la tomó.

–Gra… gracias.

–Ayase-san –comenzó a decir–. ¿Eres soldado de un castillo?

–Eh… sí. Soy soldado del castillo Cinderella.

– ¿Pero eres una aventurera, verdad?

Eli asintió y le dio un mordisco a la manzana. Hanayo sonrió y se sentó al lado de la rubia. Maki suspiró y miró a Nico.

–Nico-chan…

–Maki, acompáñame. Y lleva tu bastón.

–Eh… ¿para qué?

–Tu solo hazlo cabeza de tomate.

Antes de que Maki pudiera reclamar ya la pequeña asesina salía de la cueva. Suspiró molesta y comenzó a seguirla. Llegaron a un pequeño claro, a unos cuantos metros de la entrada de la cueva. Nico se detuvo y sacó una de sus espadas. En un rápido movimiento, tumbó a Maki en el suelo, colocándose sobre ella y colocó la espada en su cuello. La pelirroja estaba completamente asustada, pero en solo un segundo también molesta.

–Oye enana, ¿Qué te pasa?

–Quería ver si lo que sucedió en la batalla con esa loca rubia no fue una casualidad. Esperaba que tuvieras un poder escondido que se activara al atacarte de sorpresa, pero ya veo que no.

Los fuertes ojos color rubí estaban fijos en los rasgados ojos purpura de Maki. Ambas se sonrojaron y apartaron la mirada. Maki aprovechó eso para golpear con el bastón la cabeza de Nico.

– ¡Oye!

–Eso te ganas por atacarme.

Nico se quitó de encima de la pelirroja y comenzó a guardar su espada. Maki se sentó en el suelo y suspiró. Se llevó una mano al pecho, que sentía muy acelerado, pero la retiró cuando notó la mirada de Nico en ella. Suspiró fuertemente.

–Esas dos habilidades que usaste en la batalla, aparecieron cuando tomaste ese bastón, ¿cierto?

–Eh… sí. Creo.

–Pero sigues sin tener una clase, ¿cierto?

–Tú ya lo debiste haber comprobado.

Nico no respondió, aunque Maki decía la verdad. Cuando llegaron a la cueva, y luego de dejar el cuerpo inconsciente de Eli sobre una manta que Hanayo había extendido en el suelo, ella comprobó los datos de la pelirroja. Seguía apareciendo solo su nombre y su nivel, que ahora era de 2. Nada de clase o subclase.

–Eh… Nico-chan… ¿qué crees que pasó?

– ¿Con lo de tus habilidades?

–Eh… no. Con esa chica.

– ¿A qué te refieres?

–Bueno… –se mordió el labio–. Tú la estás viendo. Ella no parece ser la misma chica que nos atacó –se agarró un mechón de cabello–. Y no vayas a decir que está fingiendo.

Nico suspiró y entrelazó las manos sobre su cabeza, mirando al cielo.

–Te digo la verdad… no lo sé. No me da confianza, pero Hanayo es tan idiota que confía en todas las personas que conoce.

–En eso tienes razón, porque confiar en ti, ya es demasiado.

–Oye cabeza de tomate, más respeto.

–Deja de decirme así, enana de los demonios.

Maki se levantó como un rayo y tomó su bastón. Se acercó corriendo a Nico y le lanzó un golpe que la asesina esquivó ágilmente. Eso la molestó mucho más. Se giró e intentó golpearla una vez más, fallando nuevamente.

–Ni sueñes que vas a conseguir golpearme cabeza de tomate. Estás muy por debajo de mi nivel, muy muy por debajo.

–No seas tan egocéntrica y arrogante enana.

Maki lanzó un tercer golpe y nuevamente falló. Nico saltó y cayó sobre una piedra con gracia y estilo. La pelirroja cerró los puños frustrada y comenzó a murmurar maldiciones en un tono muy bajo. Eso hizo sonreír a Nico ampliamente.

–Te propongo un trato. Si consigues un golpe, uno solo, dejaré de llamarte cabeza de tomate.

– ¡Ahhhh! –gritó con mucho enojo Maki y comenzó a lanzar golpes a lo loco. Nico los esquivaba, retrocedía, se agachaba, saltaba, y todo con una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. En ocasiones, desaparecía para aparecer detrás de Maki y golpearla levemente en la cabeza con los nudillos, o en el trasero con la punta del pie.

–Tú me dirás cuando te rindes cabeza de tomate. Puedo hacer esto todo el día –y la empujó por la espalda, lanzándola al suelo.

Maki se levantó. Había lágrimas en sus ojos, algo que sorprendió a Nico, pero aun así, no dejó de esquivar los ataques. La pelirroja ya ni siquiera estaba cerca de acertarle.

– ¿Nico-senpai?, ¿Maki-chan?

Nico miró hacia la cueva, de donde salían las tres chicas. Eli estaba al lado de Hanayo, y Rin, algo triste aún, detrás de ellas. Iba a mirar a Maki para parar la pelea, cuando escuchó un fuerte grito.

– ¡Resonance Beat!

Nico esquivó el golpe, pero su cuerpo comenzó a vibrar cuando el bastón golpeó la tierra. Sintió que no podía moverse y miró con cierto temor a Maki que volvía a levantar el bastón con un rostro lleno de enojo y lágrimas bajando por sus mejillas.

– ¡Arpeggio!

Nico sintió el impacto, no muy fuerte, pero notó que un montón de notas musicales comenzaron a rodearla y a golpearla, y con cada golpe, el dolor iba en aumento, multiplicándose más y más.

Maki cayó sentada en el suelo y miró a su contrincante que trataba de quitarse las notas musicales de encima mientras gritaba de dolor. Las otras tres chicas se acercaron corriendo. Hanayo llegó a su lado.

– ¡¿Qué están haciendo?!

–Eh… yo… yo…

Nico sacó sus espadas y realizó un giro que eliminó todas las notas. Miró con mucha molestia a Maki que tragó fuertemente. Maki notó que la barra de vida de Nico estaba de color amarillo, por debajo de la mitad.

– ¡Cabeza de tomate!

Se lanzó en un rápido movimiento sobre ella, pero el sonido metálico de dos espadas al chocar la detuvo en seco. Eli había detenido el golpe a escasos metros de Maki con su espada. Nico saltó hacia atrás y tomó posición de pelea. La rubia la miró.

– ¿Dónde está tu honor? ¿Cómo atacas a esta chica de nivel 2 siendo tú de nivel 85?

–Oye… ¿acaso quieres que te desfigure ese rostro de porcelana?

– ¡Alto las tres! ¡Dejen de pelear!

Hanayo gritó lo último con fuerza. Eli guardó su espada y ayudó a Maki a levantarse. La pelirroja sonrojó levemente y agradeció solo con una pequeña reverencia. Nico suspiró y guardó sus espadas para luego cruzar sus brazos.

–Maki-chan, ¿qué sucede?

–No… no sucede nada Hanayo. Solo… estábamos entrenando mis nuevas habilidades –y tomó su mechón de cabello. Hanayo suspiró y miró a Nico.

–La cabeza de tomate está diciendo la verdad, solo entrenamos. Ella debe de aprender a dominarlas para ayudarnos en las batallas.

Hanayo negó despacio y sonrió levemente. Miró a Eli que sonrió ampliamente.

–Hanayo-chan, ¿de verdad quieres acompañarme al castillo?

–Cómo te dije Eli-chan, nunca he estado en un castillo, y si podemos abastecernos de alimentos y medicinas, me encantaría poder visitarlo.

–Será un placer guiarte entonces. Te debo mi vida… aunque no valga de mucho.

– ¿Qué quieres decir?

–No… descuida –dijo Eli negando mientras sonreía–. Tú dime cuando marchamos.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –preguntó Nico frunciendo el ceño. Maki también escuchaba atentamente.

–Vamos a ir al castillo Cinderella. Eli-chan nos ofrece comida, descanso y medicinas como agradecimiento por rescatarla. Además, debe informar lo que le sucedió a la caravana. Ya se lo conté todo.

–No puedo creer que todo mi escuadrón haya caído en batalla contra esos Goblins. Debo honrar sus memorias e informar al Duque que esas bestias están cerca de los terrenos de Maihama.

– ¿Estás segura Hanayo? –Maki se acercó a ella–. ¿No será una trampa?

–Señorita Maki, ofende mi honor como caballero. No haría algo tan bajo como engañarlas.

– ¿Y entonces porqué nos atacaste?

Eli bajó la mirada y lanzó un suspiro cansado y triste. Maki enarcó una ceja confundida.

–De verdad… perdón si lo hice, pero no recuerdo haberlas atacado. Perdón.

–Maki-chan, yo le creo a Eli-chan. Por favor, confía en ella también.

Maki miró a Rin que seguía con la mirada baja y triste. Luego desvió la mirada a Nico que suspiró y se alejó, subiendo a un árbol de un salto. Regresó la mirada a Hanayo que le sonreía.

–Está bien Hanayo. Confiare en ti y en Ayase-san.

–Puede decirme Eli, señorita Maki.

.

.

Un hombre delgado de gran tamaño, que se debía en parte a su enorme armadura de color azul, con el cabello corto y alborotado de color café, ojos en el mismo tono y con gafas cuadradas, miraba por la ventana del salón de su gremio, la gran explanada de Akihabara, llena de aventureros. Lanzó un suspiro algo cansado cuando escuchó el golpeó leve en su puerta.

–Adelante Misa.

Una mujer, delgada y de piel blanca, de cabello corto oscuro, ataviada en un uniforme militar entró a la habitación e hizo una reverencia. El hombre se giró para mirarla.

–Krusty-san, señor… el señor Shiroe de Log Horizon quiere hablar con usted, acerca de la invitación que recibieron.

–Imaginé que vendría a hacerlo tarde o temprano.

– ¿No cree que deberían hablarlo en la mesa redonda? Al señor Isaac no le gustará…

–Tranquila Misa, estoy seguro que ya Shiroe fue a hablar con Isaac-san también. No te preocupes.

La mujer asintió con una reverencia. Iba a dar un paso cuando notó una figura en la puerta. Miró a Krusty quien también había notado la presencia de la figura.

– ¿Sucede algo? –dijo en voz alta.

La figura avanzó despacio, colocándose a la luz, mostrando a una chica delgada, con orejas puntiagudas, ojos color ámbar y un largo y hermoso cabello de un color azulado. En su espalda tenía un arco y un carcaj con flechas, y en su cintura una katana.

* * *

Bueno, primero, perdón por tener esta historia tan abandonada. Trataré de que no pase de nuevo (por lo menos no tanto). Segundo, agradecer a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios en todas mis historias, eso me motiva a seguir. Espero les guste el capitulo de hoy. Aviso que en el próximo veremos a la pajarita luchando.

Un abrazo.


	5. Chapter 5

**05\. El castillo Cinderella**

 **.**

Una explosión de burbujas, objetos y monedas llenó el aire mientras el chillido del monstruo se apagaba tres el enorme brillo de una magia de fuego. La expresión sorprendida en el rostro de Rin, que dibujaba una enorme sonrisa hizo reír a Maki, que comenzó a bajar su bastón. Frente a sus ojos apareció la palabra "Level Up" y todas las estadísticas así como su barra de vida y de magia aumentaron en cantidad.

– ¡Lo hice Kayo-chin! ¡Lo hice!

Rin comenzó a dar saltos de alegría, haciendo que su cola y sus orejas se agitaran. Hanayo, que estaba a su lado comenzó a sonreír y la abrazó con fuerza, comenzando a saltar a su lado.

–Buen trabajo señorita Rin.

Eli guardó su espada y le ofreció una reverencia a la pequeña peli naranja que se sonrojó y agachó sus orejas. Maki y Hanayo sonrieron.

–Eh… gracias –dijo en un susurro.

–Rin-chan tiene razón Eli-chan, gracias.

–No tienen nada que agradecerme. Es mi responsabilidad como jugadora experimentada ayudarlas.

–Bueno –suspiró Maki agarrando un mechón de su cabello–. Por lo menos tú si eres más consciente de tu rol como senpai… a diferencia de otras.

Las cuatro desviaron su mirada hacia unas piedras a lo lejos, en donde Nico estaba acostada mirando hacia el cielo, jugando con una daga en su mano.

–Bueno, no importa. Creo que con toda esta caza que hemos hecho de camino ya han subido unos cuantos niveles, ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia dibujando una sonrisa.

–Yo he subido cuatro niveles –dijo Hanayo con un pequeño sonrojo. Rin levantó la mano dando unos pequeños saltos.

–Yo he subido cinco. Ya tengo el mismo nivel que Kayo-chin nya.

–Yo… yo ya llegué al nivel diez.

Maki sonrojó cuando todas comenzaron a aplaudirle. Era verdad que al inicio, cuando quedó atrapada en ese mundo, lo único que quería era encontrar a su amiga y salir de ahí. Pero ahora, por alguna extraña razón, estaba comenzando a disfrutar cada día en ese lugar al lado de sus nuevas amigas.

–Bien. Creo que ya es suficiente caza por hoy. Ya nos queda poco para llegar al castillo, de hecho, apenas pasemos ese lugar –señaló un punto algo más lejos que las rocas donde estaba Nico–, ya seremos capaces de ver la ciudad del castillo; Maihama.

–Estoy emocionada. Será nuestra primera vez en ese lugar Rin-chan.

–Si Kayo-chin.

Eli asintió y comenzó a caminar seguida de las demás. Llegaron al lado de Nico que las miró con algo de molestia.

– ¿Ya dejaron de jugar?

–Nico-chan, podrías habernos ayudado nya.

– ¿Para qué? Si tienen a la todo poderosa caballero Ayase. No necesitan de la ayuda de la gran Nico Ni.

Maki soltó un bufido que molestó a la pelinegra. La miró fijamente.

–Si vas a decir algo, hazlo… cabeza de tomate.

–Oye, ya deja de llamarme así.

– ¿Por qué debería?

–Porque hicimos un trato. No te hagas la que no. Logré golpearte.

–Eso fue porque Hanayo me distrajo. No creas que…

–Nico-senpai, Maki-chan, por favor dejen de pelear.

Hanayo habló con tono fuerte haciendo que las otras dos se callaran. Rin se mordió el labio y miró a Eli que tenía la mirada fija en Nico. La pequeña lo notó y le devolvió la mirada carmesí con algo de molestia.

– ¿Buscas pelea, cara de porcelana?

–Para ser una jugadora de alto nivel, te comportas como una irreverente. Deberías respetar a los demás jugadores.

–Pues para tu información… ya no somos jugadores, estamos atrapadas aquí, en este mundo. Así que me importa un pepino lo que pase. Me importa mi supervivencia, solamente.

– ¿Entonces por qué viajas con ellas?

Las tres chicas la miraron, pero Nico desvió el rostro y comenzó a alejarse de ellas. Eli lanzó un suspiro frustrado y con un gesto de su cabeza les indicó que continuaran su camino hacia el castillo.

.

.

Un enorme bullicio se escuchaba, haciendo que todas las personas miraran hacia atrás, hacia el final de la calle. Era el mercado principal, en el centro de Akiba, la ciudad de los aventureros. Nadie sabía a qué se debía tanto alboroto hasta que unos segundos después una chica de cabello color jengibre pasó corriendo entre todos los que ahí se encontraban. Tres sujetos la seguían, pero la chica les sacaba bastante ventaja.

– ¡Detente ahí ladrona! ¡Esa es nuestra mercancía!

– ¡Te vamos a matar!

La chica saltó sobre uno de los puestos y sonrió. Levantó un bolso de cuero que llevaba en su mano izquierda.

–Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón. Esto ustedes se los robaron a unos jugadores novatos, así que no se quejen.

Los hombres la miraron con molestia. Ella les mostró la lengua y con tres saltos, desapareció por sobre el muro que daba a otra zona de la ciudad.

La chica continuó su escape por unos minutos más hasta llegar a un gran árbol cerca de un pequeño lago. Se cercioró que no la seguían y se dejó caer en las raíces sonriendo con satisfacción. Abrió el bolso de cuero y comenzó a hurgar en su contenido.

–A ver… que tenemos por acá que valga la pena…

De pronto, el filo de una larga espada fue colocado en su cuello, pero ni se inmutó. Siguió buscando torpemente entre la bolsa.

–Buenos días Umi-chan –dijo al ver que la espada no era retirada de su cuello.

–Un día no seré yo y será uno de los guardianes, o peor, será alguien de uno de los grandes gremios.

–Tú perteneces a uno de los grandes gremios… y sigo con la cabeza en mi lugar.

La chica levantó el rostro con una enorme sonrisa para mirar a la joven dueña de la espada. Era una chica de tez blanca y cabellos de un tono azulado. Sus ojos color ámbar se opacaron levemente mientras bajaba la mirada resignada y guardaba su Katana.

– ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo Honoka? Sabes que robar no es correcto, aunque esto sea un juego.

–Umi-chan… ya te dije que solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber con la sociedad. Solo le robo a los que robaron, nada más.

– ¿Cómo Robín Hood?

Honoka rio y dejó de lado la bolsa. Golpeó la raíz a su lado indicándole a la otra chica que se sentara. La peli azul lanzó un suspiro cansado.

– ¿Y cómo te fue? ¿Te dejaran ir en la caravana que va a visitar a los Nobles?

Umi negó. Colocó su cabello detrás de su oreja y entrelazó sus manos. Honoka se mordió el labio y se recostó en su hombro.

–Le… le rogué a Krusty-sama que me permitiera acompañarlo, pero… me indicó que no. Que yo, como segunda oficial, debía viajar con el grupo que va al campamento de entrenamiento con los de menor nivel. No es justo… quería… quería ir a buscar a Kotori.

Soltó un suspiro abatido y cerró los ojos. Honoka la miró y le acarició la cabeza.

–Ya, ya Umi-chan. Sabes que Kotori está bien. Aunque no hayamos podido hablar con ella, sabemos que está con vida.

–Pero no sabemos dónde Honoka. El último lugar en el que dijiste que estaba, antes del apocalipsis, era en la región de Maihama. Eso está demasiado lejos de aquí.

Honoka dibujó una leve sonrisa y se mordió el labio. Miró a Umi que tenía una mirada muy triste en sus brillantes ojos ámbar.

–Umi-chan, ¿crees que Kotori es débil?

–Eh… no. Kotori no es débil. Tiene nuestro mismo nivel. Además, su clase es invocadora, y sabes que es muy buena invocando bestias.

– ¿Entonces? –le preguntó con una evidente mirada de suficiencia.

Umi no respondió y se mordió el labio. Honoka tenía razón, no debía preocuparse por Kotori si pensaba que ella era fuerte. Lanzó un suspiro y abrió su menú. Honoka solo la veía moviendo sus manos.

– ¿Sigues sin poder entrar a la lista de amigos, Umi-chan?

–Sí. No sé qué le pasa a mi menú, pero no puedo acceder a muchas opciones. Aunque la que me importa es esa. No me gusta estar a ciegas en cuanto a mis amigas. Tú y Kotori son lo más importante que tengo en este mundo.

–Yo sigo sin poder hablar con nadie de mi lista de amigos. Los veo conectados, pero por más que presiono para hablar con ellos… no funciona.

Ambas lanzaron un suspiro aburrido. Honoka sonrió y abrazó a Umi, logrando que la chica se sonrojara. Honoka entonces subió su mano a la oreja de Umi y le presionó la punta levemente. Umi dio un salto y se cayó de la rama en donde estaba sentada.

– ¡¿Honoka que estás haciendo?! –dijo asustada tapándose las orejas y con un sonrojo muy fuerte.

–Perdón Umi-chan. Es que no puedo resistirme. Me encantan tus orejas.

–Si tanto te gustan… ¿por qué no elegiste ser un elfo? –dijo en tono molesto, aun completamente sonrojada.

–No podía. Quedamos en que las tres elegiríamos razas distintas. Tú elegiste elfo, Kotori eligió esa cosa rara de los tatuajes y yo elegí humano. Es por eso que me gusta agarrar tus orejas… no te enojes.

Umi se acarició su oreja puntiaguda y lanzó un suspiro. Miró el rostro de perro castigado que colocaba la chica frente a ella y sonrió levemente. Se levantó despacio y se acercó a ella.

–No lo vuelvas a hacer. Ahora, termina de revisar ese bolso y te acompañaré a devolverlo.

–Sí mi comandante –dijo la peli jengibre colocando su mano en su frente.

.

.

Eli no pudo ocultar su sonrisa al ver la expresión de las cuatro chicas a su lado. Todas tenían los ojos y la boca completamente abiertos mientras miraban hacia lo alto de las murallas en donde se podían ver las torres de blanco brillante con tejados azules que pertenecían al castillo Cinderella. Rin estiraba tanto el cuello que cayó sentada.

–Vaya… eso es un enorme castillo –dijo Maki en un susurro.

–Bueno, en realidad se ve así porque está en la cima de una colina. Pero aun así, es un castillo muy grande.

Maki suspiró y miró a Nico a su lado, que disimuló su asombro y cruzó los brazos. Hanayo levantó a Rin del suelo, tomando sus manos y miró a la rubia que esperaba paciente.

– ¿Este es el pueblo de Maihama?

–Así es. La ciudad de Maihama. Capital de la liga de naciones libres de Eastal. Liderada por el Duque Serjiad Corwen y hogar de 30,000 habitantes.

– ¡Es enorme nya!

–Vamos. Les mostraré la ciudad.

Eli sonrió y se giró para avanzar. Al hacerlo notó a muchos soldados caminando hacia ellas. En unos segundos, todos los soldados las rodearon y les apuntaron con sus lanzas y espadas. Nico instintivamente tomó el mango de su espada pero no la desenvainó.

– ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Maki asustada.

–Eli-chan… –dijo Hanayo en un susurro.

–Comandante Ayase. Me alegra ver que regresó con bien.

Un hombre de cabello café y ojos azules, ataviado en ropajes de fina costura avanzó despacio hacia la joven rubia. Eli hizo una reverencia al verlo. El hombre miró a las demás chicas fijamente, deteniéndose en Maki levemente.

–Lord Feynail… ¿puedo saber que es todo esto?

–Nos enteramos del ataque a nuestra caravana. Es simplemente una medida de seguridad. Ninguno de nuestros soldados sobrevivió.

–Lo siento mucho Lord Feynail. No pude proteger a los soldados ni la mercancía. Fuimos emboscados salvajemente por un grupo de Goblins.

– ¿Goblins? –repitió el hombre mirando a las chicas detrás de Eli. Se detuvo en Nico.

–Así es señor. Ellas pueden dar fe de ello. Me rescataron.

Eli se hizo a un lado y señaló a Hanayo que sonrojó levemente asustada. El hombre la miró fijamente. Maki se mordió el labio, notando como el círculo de soldados se hacía más pequeño poco a poco.

–Señoritas, ¿es verdad lo que la comandante Ayase ha dicho?

–Eh… si señor –dijo Hanayo en un leve susurro. Rin se escondió detrás de ella–. Nosotros los vimos cuando saqueaban la caravana.

– ¿Y ayudaron a mi soldado herida?

–Sí señor… la rescatamos y la curamos.

El hombre asintió y volvió a mirar a Nico. Maki siguió la mirada del hombre y notó hacia donde miraba. Nico aún llevaba uno de los objetos de la caravana colgando de la cintura. La pelirroja hizo un movimiento para alertar a la pequeña joven, pero sintió dos lanzas en su cuello, mientras los soldados las rodearon por completo.

– ¿Lord Feynail?

–Ayase Eli, has tenido nuestra confianza desde que llegaste a esta ciudad, pero no puedo decir que en este momento te crea. Nuestra caravana fue atacada, nuestros soldados han muerto, y solo tú sigues con vida.

–Lord Feynail… ¿no estará…?

–Son aventureros, son extraños para nuestro pueblo. Además –se acercó a Nico y arrancó la pequeña joya. Nico miró sorprendida el objeto y luego a las demás. La cara de tristeza de Hanayo y la de sorpresa de Rin no se comparaban a la de enojo de Maki.

Eli se quedó sin habla. Que podía decir ahora. Ella no recordaba nada del ataque, estaba diciendo lo que Hanayo le había contado. ¿Le había mentido? No era posible. Hanayo le parecía una chica muy correcta, al igual que Rin o Maki.

–Ayase Eli, se te acusa de traición al pueblo de Maihama y al Duque Corwen. Serás llevada ante su presencia para que decida tu castigo.

–Eli-chan…

Eli fue rodeada por cuatro soldados y comenzaron a llevarla al interior de la ciudad. El hombre miró fijamente a las cuatro chicas. Con un gesto de la mano, los soldados las aprisionaron. Nico iba a ejecutar una de sus habilidades pero captó la mirada de Maki que le negaba despacio. Hanayo comenzó a dejar salir las lágrimas.

–Ustedes serán enjuiciadas por asesinato y robo. Llévenselas.

.

.

Kotori movía sus manos, y parecía que danzaba en el aire, mientras su hermosa sonrisa llenaba el jardín donde ella estaba contando una historia para deleite del joven príncipe Iselus. Los soldados que custodiaban el jardín, así como las sirvientas que pasaban por ahí, quedaban embelesados por la belleza de la joven.

–Y entonces, el hábil elfo, lanzó un ataque al centro del monstro, directo a su corazón. Había salvado mi vida y la de mi amiga. Nos había rescatado.

– ¡Guau! Es fantástico. Vencer a un Hipogrifo con solo su espada y su arco. Esa chica elfo debe de ser una hábil guerrera.

–Y muy hermosa mi príncipe Iselus, muy hermosa.

–No creo que más que usted, Kotori. ¿Podré conocerla algún día?

Kotori no respondió, solo sonrió y se sentó al lado del príncipe. El niño tomó esa sonrisa como una respuesta afirmativa y le devolvió la sonrisa. Las sirvientas cercanas también sonrieron y comenzaron a alejarse.

– ¿Me preguntó quién ganaría en un duelo entre esa chica amiga tuya y la comandante Ayase? De seguro tu amiga vencería con mucha facilidad.

–No lo creo joven príncipe. La comandante Ayase se ve que es muy fuerte. Ni yo podría siquiera herirla.

–Pero tú eres fuerte Kotori. Eres muy fuerte y tienes esas fantásticas bestias.

Kotori volvió a sonreír. Iba a decir algo más cuando escuchó murmullos cercanos que llamaron su atención y la del joven príncipe. Todas las personas que estaban en el jardín dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y centraron su mirada en la entrada al castillo, por donde avanzaba Lord Feynail, seguido de cuatro soldados que custodiaban a una joven rubia, y luego otro grupo de soldados custodiando a cuatro chicas desconocidas.

Iselus se puso de pie y ayudó a Kotori a levantarse, ofreciéndole su mano.

–Esa… ¿esa es la comandante Ayase?

–Al parecer… si lo es –respondió la joven en un susurro.

El grupo siguió caminando, impávido con dirección al castillo, bajo la atenta mirada de todas las personas. Iselus se separó de Kotori que trató de tomarlo del brazo pero no pudo. El joven príncipe se acercó a su padre.

–Padre, ¿qué sucede?

–Nada Iselus. Regresa con la señorita Kotori.

–Pero… –miró al grupo detrás de su padre–. La comandante Ayase…

–Iselus, no me hagas repetir lo que te dije.

Iselus se hizo a un lado y la caravana continuó su camino hacia el castillo. Kotori se acercó por detrás de él y le tomó los hombros. La chica miró fijamente a todas las chicas detenidas. La comandante no levantaba la mirada y su expresión era confusa. La chica de cabellos castaños lloraba en silencio, mientras que la chica de cabello naranja solo suspiraba con tristeza. La peli negra miraba con desafío a todas las personas y la pelirroja solo avanzaba en silencio.

– ¿Son aventureras? –preguntó en voz baja Iselus. Kotori asintió.

–Así parece.

La pelirroja miró a Kotori por unos segundos, y luego regresó la mirada hacia el frente. Kotori se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro.

–De verdad, ¿qué habrá sucedido?

–No debería preocuparse por eso joven príncipe. Mejor…

–Pero quiero saberlo Kotori. La comandante es el mejor soldado del reino. Ella no debería ser prisionera.

Kotori suspiró. Se agachó para quedar a la altura del príncipe y le susurró despacio.

–Iré a ver qué sucede, pero por favor, no se mueva de aquí príncipe Iselus. Si me lo prometes, no solo te diré lo que escuche, sino que seguiré compartiendo más historia de la gran guerrera elfo.

Iselus asintió sonriendo. Kotori le devolvió la sonrisa y con paso apurado, tomando el bajo de su vestido, se encaminó al interior del castillo. Llegó a un gran salón y miró hacia todas las direcciones. No había rastro de las detenidas. Se mordió el labio y miró hacia un pasillo, que ella sabía, daba hacia los calabozos, aunque nunca los había visitado. De pronto algo captó su atención, una charla de dos sirvientas que pasaban cerca de ella.

–Sí… la acusan de haber asesinado a todos los soldados y robarse todo lo que la caravana llevaba.

–Y con la ayuda de esas cuatro chicas… no puedo creerlo.

–Sí. La llevaron con el Duque para que la sentencie.

La jóvenes desaparecieron por un pasillo, mientras Kotori salía despacio de detrás de la columna donde se había ocultado. Sí lo que escuchó era cierto, la comandante estaría en el gran salón. No podría entrar ahí. Se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar hacia la entrada de los calabozos. Asintió para sí y avanzó despacio hacia ellos.

.

.

Nico pateó con fuerza los barrotes de la celda en donde estaba encerrada junto a Maki. Hanayo y Rin estaban en una celda frente a ellas. Ambas estaban en silencio, sentadas en el suelo, abrazadas una de la otra.

–Demonios… sabía que la cara de porcelana nos estaba engañando. Y caímos redonditas en su trampa.

–Cómo puedes decir eso si ya viste que a ella también la están juzgando.

Nico miró a la persona que le habló en tono bastante molesto. Maki estaba sentada en una esquina de la habitación, con sus brazos cruzados y su dedo jugando con un mechón de su cabello. La peli negra suspiró pesadamente.

– ¿Y tú te tragas eso? Es obvio que no le van a hacer nada.

Nadie dijo nada más. Nico volvió a lanzar una patada a los barrotes y se dejó caer en el suelo. Se recostó en ellos y lanzó un suspiro. De pronto, escucharon voces al final del pasillo.

–Señorita Kotori, no puede estar aquí.

–Pero… –escucharon una voz muy dulce–. Lord Feynail me pidió que viniera a hablar con las detenidas.

– ¿Lord Feynail? Pero no nos dijo nada de qué…

–Por favor.

Hubo un silencio, y segundo después se podían escuchar pasos apresurados por el pasillo. Hanayo levantó la mirada y se encontró unos hermosos ojos color miel fijos en ella. Se puso de pie, asustando a Rin que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida.

–Ho… hola –dijo Kotori levemente. Todas la miraron.

– ¿Quién eres? ¿Acaso una princesa?

Kotori rio y negó despacio. Hanayo se mordió el labio por la tonta pregunta que hizo, aun así se acercó a los barrotes y volvió a hablar.

– ¿Vienes a ayudarnos? Nosotras no hicimos nada malo.

–En realidad… vine a preguntarles que sucedió.

– ¿Te envió el hombre estirado ese? –dijo Nico de mala gana. Maki la miró con molestia pero no dejó salir ningún sonido. La chica frente a ellas negó.

–No. Vine por cuenta propia. Las vi pasar y supe que eran aventureras, como yo. Nunca… vi que el ejército del Duque Corwen apresara a aventureros. Es por eso… quiero saber qué sucedió.

–Pues no hay mucho que decir. Nos acusan de haber robado y asesinado a los soldados de este castillo. Los muy idiotas creen que lo hicimos.

– ¿Y por qué será que lo creen? –reprochó Maki en tono seco–. Será porque una idiota no regresó todo lo que tomó y que acordamos devolverle a Eli.

– ¡Oye, a mí no me digas idiota, cabeza de tomate!

– ¡Ya deja de decirme así!

Nico colocó su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Maki. La pelirroja iba a hablar pero la voz entrecortada de Hanayo las detuvo, asustando a todas.

– ¡Ya estoy harta de sus discusiones!

–Kayo-chin…

–Estamos encerradas y seremos ejecutadas y ustedes solo se siguen diciendo lo idiotas que son. Estoy cansada, cansada de eso…

–Kayo-chin, no digas eso…

–Sí no hubieras ayudado a la cara de porcelana, no estaríamos en este predicamento. No es mi culpa que nos hayan atrapado.

–Podrías cerrar la boca enana del demonio nya. Kayo-chin no es la responsable. Tú fuiste la que quiso ir a ver lo que quedaba de la caravana cuando se fueron los bichos esos nya.

– ¿Yo? ¿Yo? Yo no les dije que me siguieran. Además yo soy una aventurera solitaria.

–Pues debiste haberte quedado así –suspiró Maki cruzando los brazos.

– ¡Ya basta!

Nico iba a reclamar cuando esas palabras las detuvieron. Kotori las miraba fijamente, molesta. Una figura se había dibujado en su mejilla derecha, parecía un círculo, dentro de otro círculo. Hanayo y Rin la miraron con sorpresa.

– ¿Eres una Ritian? –Preguntó Rin con sorpresa–. Nunca había visto una nya. Rin pensó que estaban extintas.

– ¿Ritian? –Maki preguntó en claro tono de sorpresa.

–Una Race of Ritual. Son una raza mágica. Su cuerpo está cubierto de tatuajes o runas que les confieren grandes poderes mágicos.

Hanayo respondió igual o más sorprendida que Rin. Kotori sonrojó levemente y la runa de su mejilla comenzó a desaparecer. Nico, quien también estaba sorprendida se alejó levemente de los barrotes y se sentó en el suelo.

–Lo siento –dijo la peligris en un tono bajo–. No… no debí gritarles. Es solo que… no me gusta que las personas discutan, y menos si son amigas. Por favor...

Las cuatro chicas se miraron. Todas soltaron un suspiro y se sentaron en el suelo. Kotori las miró fijamente.

– ¿Cómo te llamas? –preguntó Hanayo dibujando una tímida sonrisa.

–Kotori. Minami Kotori. Race of Ritual, de nivel 50.

Hanayo amplió su sonrisa y presentó a sus amigas, para luego proceder a relatarle a Kotori lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento.

.

.

Eli esperaba paciente mirando al hombre frente a ella. Era un hombre alto, de fuerte apariencia. Cabello blanco, barba y bigote del mismo color. Ojos azules y mandíbula cuadrada. Llevaba una corona dorada sobre su cabeza, y sus atuendos eran los respectivos de la realeza. Eli solo lo había visto una vez, el día en que Lord Feynail le había solicitado permiso para que dejar que ella se uniera al ejército de soldados del castillo. Era la primera vez que una aventurera pedía algo así, y solo el Duque podía otorgar ese permiso.

Lord Feynail estaba a su lado, y esperaba paciente la respuesta del Duque. Ya había relatado lo que había sucedido, y porque ella había sido apresada y juzgada. Los presentes en el salón no daban crédito a lo que escucharon, ya que todos consideraban a la joven rubia, uno de los mejores soldados.

– ¿Y dices que solo ella sobrevivió al ataque?

–Así es su alteza. Solo ella. Y se presentó al castillo acompañada de cuatro aventureras más, junto con lo que la caravana llevaba. Es obvio que ella planeó todo junto a esas otras mujeres.

El Duque miró a Eli que solo esperaba en silencio. Por su mente no pasaba nada con que defenderse. No tenía recuerdos del ataque, solo que había despertado acompañada de esas cuatro chicas. Por eso cuando Hanayo le relató lo sucedido, no había podido dudar de ello.

–Comandante Ayase, tiene algo que decir en su defensa.

Eli levantó la mirada y tragó profundamente. Iba a abrir su boca cuando la puerta del salón se abrió estrepitosamente y un soldado entró corriendo. Se formó un murmullo general.

–Su majestad… Lord Feynail.

– ¿Qué sucede? –dijo este último, molesto.

–Go… Goblins… en el pueblo, atacan el pueblo. Y un troll viene con ellos. Son… son demasiados.

* * *

Hola. Sé que les dije que Kotori iba a luchar en este capitulo, pero se hacía muy extenso, así que lo dejaremos para el siguiente. ¿Qué sucederá con Eli, y con las chicas? Espero que les guste este capitulo y dejen sus comentarios. Nozomi puede ser... que aparezca en el próximo.

PD. Ese "Por favor" de Kotori al parecer no solo surte efecto con Umi, jajaja.


	6. Chapter 6

**06\. La dulce invocadora de bestias.**

 **.**

El rugido sonoro y feroz de cientos de Goblins que irrumpían con fuerza a la ciudad, se mezclaba a los gritos de los ciudadanos que trataban de escapar hacia el interior de la ciudadela. El gigante troll había derribado las puertas y aplastado a los pocos guardas que, a pesar de su miedo, le habían plantado cara. Era un caos y cada vez se ponía más y más complicado.

Lord Feynail mirada sin dar a crédito a su soldado, que temblaba y balbuceaba tratando de explicar lo que pasaba. Era imposible que lo Goblins atacaran las murallas de la ciudad de Maihama, nunca había sucedido.

Eli se mordió el labio y miró al Duque. Tenía esa expresión fría, esa expresión fuerte en su mirar y en su rostro. Los miembros del consejo del reino se miraban con temor, y lo miraban también esperando escuchar algo.

–Es… es imposible lo que estás diciendo.

–Lord Feynail, es la verdad. Han derribado las puertas y están invadiendo la ciudadela.

Lord Feynail sudaba. Su boca se había quedado seca. Incluso el aire comenzaba a faltarle. Escuchó un leve golpe y miró hacia arriba, hacia el trono del Duque. El hombre se había levantado y miraba todo con decisión.

–No hay que preocuparnos Feynail. Que los soldados que estén disponibles se dirijan hacia la puerta principal. Evacuen a los ciudadanos al interior de las murallas del palacio y… –pero fue interrumpido cuando un segundo soldado ingresó corriendo a la sala. Todos los ojos se posaron en él.

–Mi señor… Goblins y un troll… ¡Están atacando la puerta este! ¡Intentan derribarla!

– ¿La puerta este?

Lord Feynail hizo la pregunta apenas en un hilo de voz. El soldado asintió. Eli mordió su labio y se acercó a las escaleras frente al trono. Los soldados que la custodiaban colocaron sus lanzas frente a ella.

–Mi señor, permítame ir a defender la puerta este. Yo y mis soldados podremos detenerlos antes de que entren.

– ¿Qué estás diciendo? –Gritó un hombre de baja estatura y sin cabello desde uno de los estrados laterales de la sala–. Tú no puedes hacer nada, eres una traidora.

–No soy ninguna traidora. Mi lealtad está con el pueblo de…

– ¡Cállate! No tienes derecho a hablar después de lo que hiciste –está vez fue una mujer de mirada severa y alta estatura.

–Señorita Ayase –Lord Feynail se acercó a ella con gesto molesto–. Usted ya no es comandante de nada aquí. Guardas, llévenla a las celdas de inmediato. Su sentencia…

–Espera Feynail.

Todos quedaron en silencio. El Duque miraba a Feynail y luego a Eli. Ella bajó la mirada con cierta tristeza.

– ¿Duque Corwen?

–Ayase Eli… ¿de verdad crees poder detener el ataque a la puerta este?

–Señor… –dijo ella sorprendida–. Eh… si, creo poder hacerlo… con ayuda.

–Mi señor… ella acabó con la vida de soldados y se alió a un grupo de ladronas. No puede…

–En esta situación Feynail, prefiero confiarle mi vida a ella, que ha defendido al reino con honor en innumerables ocasiones desde que llegó, que esperar a que los Goblins acaben con mi pueblo y mi reino –Miró a Eli fijamente–. Comandante Ayase, tiene mi permiso para desplegar a sus hombres.

Eli hizo una reverencia y sonrió ampliamente. Miró a Feynail y también le hizo una reverencia.

–Lord Feynail, protegeré con mi vida a Maihama y a este castillo si es necesario.

El hombre no dijo nada, solo le devolvió la espada que uno de los soldados dentro de la sala custodiaba. Eli la tomó y con una leve reverencia a toda la sala, salió a toda prisa hacia la puerta este de la ciudad.

–Mi señor… ¿está usted...?

–Feynail, da la orden a los demás soldados de evacuar la ciudad al interior del castillo. Que los soldados formen una barricada en la plaza, y detengan el avance de los monstruos. Si hay aventureros en la ciudad, solicita su ayuda. Se les dará una recompensa.

–Sí señor.

El hombre hizo una reverencia y abandonó la sala. El Duque suspiró y volvió a sentarse en su trono. Confiar en los aventureros para defender su reino no era algo que quería hacer, pero no podía dejar que Maihama cayera por los Goblins.

.

.

Las cinco chicas escuchaban atentas el bullicio que entraba por las pequeñas ventanas de las celdas. Kotori podía sentir una leve opresión en su pecho, y la presencia de magia oscura alrededor del pueblo. Se levantó del suelo donde estaba sentada, tratando de mirar por las pequeñas ventanas.

– ¿Qué está sucediendo nya?

–Parece como un festival.

–A mí me parece más bien como un ataque Hanayo.

Hanayo miró a Maki que estaba pegada a los barrotes mirando hacia el techo. Nico estaba a su lado y tenía una expresión seria, pensativa. Kotori se mordió el labio y comenzó a correr.

–Kotori-san, ¡espera! –grito Hanayo. Kotori se detuvo–. ¿A dónde va?

–Voy a ir a ver que está sucediendo.

–Oye, antes déjanos salir de aquí –grito Nico sacando levemente la cabeza por los barrotes. Kotori solo le sonrió y se alejó a toda prisa. Nico lanzó un suspiro de molestia.

–Espero que no sea nada malo.

–Yo también lo espero Hanayo, pero algo me dice que es lo contrario.

.

.

Kotori terminó de subir los escalones y miró el hall de entrada del palacio. Decenas de sirvientas, mayordomos, guardas y otros trabajadores corrían en todas direcciones. Era un caos absoluto. Avanzó poco a poco, esquivando personas, mientras el sonido de gritos, llanto y gruñidos se hacía más fuerte. Cuando llegó a la entrada principal del castillo, no quería creer lo que sus ojos miraban.

Cientos de personas corrían despavoridas subiendo por las calles, entrando a los terrenos del castillo mientras eran guiados por soldados. A lo lejos otros soldados luchaban con todas sus fuerzas contra hordas de Goblins y un enorme troll de más de cinco metros de altura. Era una batalla perdida. Eran demasiados monstruos y la fuerza del troll bastaba para acabar con diez soldados de un golpe. Podía notar que también había algunos aventureros, pero eran pocos, y no podían con tantos enemigos.

– ¡Señorita Kotori!

Kotori miró hacia el pasillo a su derecha, donde el príncipe Iselus corría hacia ella. Al llegar a su lado la aferró con fuerza de su cintura.

– ¡Príncipe Iselus!

– ¡Pensé que te habían atacado! ¡No lograba encontrarte!

–Lo siento príncipe. ¿Qué está sucediendo? –preguntó en un susurro, mirando al niño, pero la joven sirvienta detrás de él fue la que respondió.

–Go… Goblins y ese troll, entraron al pueblo. Atacan a la gente y destruyen todo, señorita.

–Pero… –Kotori miró nuevamente hacia el pueblo. Nubes de humo salían de algunos edificios–. Pero eso es imposible.

–No lo sabemos, el troll derribó las puertas del pueblo y entraron.

Kotori notó que el niño estaba asustado. Lo abrazó con ternura, tratando de trasmitirle seguridad, algo de lo que ella carecía en ese momento. También estaba asustada. Miró alrededor, a los soldados que luchaban.

– ¿Dónde está la comandante Ayase?

La joven negó con rostro asustado pero otra voz respondió a su pregunta.

–La comandante está tratando de detener el ataque de la puerta este.

– ¿Lord Feynail?

– ¡Papá!

Iselus se separó de Kotori y se abrazó del hombre. Kotori se levantó y lo miró fijamente. Estaba asustado, aunque trataba de no reflejarlo.

–Iselus, ¿Dónde está Rayneshia?

–No lo sé padre.

–Yo la vi marchar con Elissa-sama hacia el pueblo, hace algunos minutos, Lord Feynail.

Lord Feynail miró hacia donde la joven sirvienta señalaba. Las puertas de los terrenos del castillo, abarrotadas de personas que corrían al interior. Un fuerte gruñido se escuchó a lo lejos, y unos segundos después, dos más. Eso les heló la sangre. Kotori se llevó las manos al pecho. La opresión era mayor, y podía sentirlo en todo su cuerpo.

–Eso… eso no fue un solo troll.

Escucharon el galope de un caballo y miraron hacia la otra parte de los jardines. Eli cabalgaba hacia el castillo, su rostro entre molesto y asustado.

–Lord Feynail…

–Comandante, ¿qué sucedido?

–Hice lo que pude, pero son demasiados. Y los acompañan dos troll más. Lo siento.

El hombre comenzó a negar despacio. Miró una última vez hacia los terrenos, luego a las dos chicas. Su expresión se puso más seria.

–Iselus, señorita Kotori, vamos al refugio. Lord Corwen y los demás nos esperan.

– ¿Al refugio papá? ¿Y qué va a pasar con las personas?

–Roguemos a los dioses que nos ayude.

– ¿No va a hacer algo más Lord Feynail? –preguntó Kotori sorprendida. El hombre miró a Eli que bajaba de su caballo y luego miró a la joven.

–No podemos hacer más señorita Kotori. La ayuda de los otros reinos que forman la alianza llegaría demasiado tarde.

–Lord Feynail tiene razón. Debe marcharse con él señorita. Yo buscaré a la princesa Rayneshia, y evitaré que se acerquen al castillo. Por favor señorita.

Kotori comenzó a negar. Miró hacia el pueblo, en llamas. Cientos de monstruos avanzando, asesinando, disfrutando de su maldad. El pueblo que ella había llegado a querer como propio, estaba siendo destruido. Presionó su pecho con ambas manos, y varios dibujos comenzaron a aparecer en su piel, figuras de un negro que comenzaba a brillar en tonos azules.

–Kotori…

–Lo siento Lord Feynail, pero no puedo acompañarlo. Voy a defender a Maihama. Defenderé a este pueblo, así me cueste la vida.

– ¡Kotori! –dijo el niño sorprendido. Ella sonrió y se arrodilló a frente a él.

–Lo siento príncipe Iselus, pero es mi deber como aventurera. Usted vaya a protegerse. Si lo haces, te contaré más historias de la fabulosa guerrera elfo, Umi-chan.

El niño asintió y comenzó a correr por el pasillo principal seguido de la joven sirvienta. Lord Feynail miró a las dos chicas y lanzó un suspiro entre preocupado y molesto. Odiaba aceptar que Maihama estaba a punto de caer, y más odiaba el no poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Hizo un leve asentimiento y comenzó a marchar, dando órdenes a todos los demás sirvientes y soldados que estaban en el castillo.

Eli miró a Kotori con algo de sorpresa. Nunca había visto una Ritian desde que había comenzado a jugar a Elder Tale, pero tener a esa dulce joven llena de figuras, más conocidas como runas, en su cuerpo, y emanando un aura de color azul, era algo que podía considerar único y fantástico.

–Señorita…

–Me llamo Kotori. Puedes llamarme así.

–Bien, Kotori. ¿Está segura de esto? Son demasiados monstruos y…

–Comandante –Kotori le tomó las manos–. Mientras pueda hacer algo, lo haré. Sé que no tengo su nivel, ni se usar una espada… pero… quiero mucho este pueblo y a su gente. No puedo… simplemente…

–La entiendo. Haré lo que pueda también.

Kotori sonrió haciendo sonreír a Eli, pero esa sonrisa duró poco. Los gritos asustados de las personas que huían las hiso mirar hacia las puertas. Uno de los trolls estaba derribando los muros internos, dejando entrar a varios Goblins. Eli desenvainó su espada.

–Debemos detenerlos antes de que derriben por completo la pared.

Kotori asintió y las dos comenzaron a correr hacia afuera, pero la peligris se detuvo. Eli la miró confundida, pero ella solo le hizo un gesto con su mano y sin detenerse se dirigió al pasillo que daba a los calabozos.

.

.

Maki se mordió el labio mientras miraba hacia la celda frente a ella, donde Rin, de rodillas, servía de base para que Hanayo, subida en su espalda, intentara mirar por la pequeña ventana. Nico se había recostado a los barrotes y les daba la espalda, jugando con una pequeña rama que había encontrado dentro de la celda.

– ¿Logras ver algo Kayo-chin?

–Solo veo sombras, pies y fango. Pero todo se mueve muy rápido, como si corrieran.

–O están huyendo –dijo la pelirroja. Hanayo asintió.

–Por los sonidos, creo que es eso. ¿Pero que puede ser?

Maki encogió los hombros. Hanayo regresó la mirada a la ventana pero en ese momento una fea boca llena de dientes intentó morderle el rostro. Ella retrocedió tan rápido que resbaló de la espalda de Rin y cayó sobre ella.

–Hanayo, Rin, ¿Están bien?

– ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –dijo Hanayo asustada, mirando hacia la ventana. Rin apenas se movía debajo de ella.

–Parecía un Goblin.

– ¿Un Goblin? Pero es imposible. Las bestias no entran a los pueblos. Es una de las reglas del juego.

–Pues lamento desilusionarte Hanayo –comenzó a decir Nico levantándose del suelo–, pero esto ya no es el juego, te lo puedo asegurar.

Hanayo se hizo a un lado y Rin se levantó un poco, se miraron y no pudieron ocultar una pequeña sonrisa. Maki también sonrió levemente, pero la retiró de su rostro cuando vio la imagen de Kotori frente a ella. Los dibujos en su cuerpo la hicieron asustarse. La peligris lanzó tres bastones y varias espadas pequeñas al suelo.

– ¿Kotori-san?

–Hanayo-chan, chicas. Necesito su ayuda. Unos Goblins y tres trolls atacan la ciudad.

– ¡¿Qué?! –preguntaron asustadas las cuatro. Kotori asintió y se mordió el labio.

–Los soldados no pueden con ellos, y las personas del pueblo… debemos ayudarlas. La comandante Ayase ya está luchando pero…

Kotori dejó de hablar y bajó la mirada con tristeza. Las runas en su cuerpo perdieron algo de brillo. Hanayo miró a Maki, luego a Rin.

–Claro que te ayudaremos Kotori-san.

–Rin ya quiere incendiar monstruos nya.

–Conmigo no cuenten.

Todas miraron a Nico, quien había hablado con voz seria y cansada. Maki se acercó a ella.

–Oye, ¿qué te pasa?

– ¿Qué me pasa? Que no voy a ir a perder la vida por algo tan estúpido como defender a un pueblo que me encerró como una vulgar ladrona.

–Pero eso eres nya –susurró Rin. Nico la miró con molestia y ella se escondió detrás de Hanayo.

–Si ustedes quieren ir a que un troll las descuartice y haga pedacitos para los Goblins, adelante. Yo me quedaré aquí.

–Nico senpai…

–Tienes miedo, eso es todo. Eres una cobarde.

Maki habló con un tono muy seco, molesto. Su purpura mirada era fría. Nico enarcó una ceja y se paró de puntillas para encarar a la pelirroja.

– ¿Me estás llamando cobarde? ¿Una niñita fresa me está llamando cobarde? Contesta cabeza de tomate.

–Maki-chan, Nico senpai, no discutan en… –pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el fuerte rugido de un troll se coló por las pequeñas ventanas. Sintieron el suelo temblar y polvo cayó sobre sus cabezas.

– ¡O no! ¡Eso se escuchó muy cerca del castillo!

Kotori miró a las demás. Nico empujó levemente a Maki del hombro para apartarla y se fue a sentar a la esquina de la celda, sobre un poco de paja. Hanayo se mordió el labio y miró a la peligris. Le asintió levemente. Kotori en un movimiento de su mano lanzó una especie de rayo azul y los candados que mantenían las celdas cerradas cayeron al suelo, destrozados.

–Gracias –dijo Kotori sonriendo.

Rin salió primero de la celda, tomó su báculo y pasó corriendo al lado de la chica, perdiéndose por el pasillo. Hanayo salió y miró a Maki. La pelirroja aún miraba a Nico que la ignoraba por completo, fingiendo mirar las grietas en la pared. Suspiró y salió de la celda.

–Vamos Kotori-san.

.

.

Eli eliminaba a cuanto Goblin se acercaba a ella, pero no podía avanzar más de unos cuantos metros porque los ataques del troll eran constantes. Los otros dos, aún intentaban derribar los muros, pero gracias a la ayuda de otros aventureros, no lo habían conseguido.

Blandió su espada una vez más en contra de uno de esos monstruos que se convirtió en decenas de burbujas al morir.

–Demonios.

–Eli-chan nya.

Eli miró hacia atrás. Rin corría hacia ella, sus dos orejas de zorro alertas y encrespadas, al igual que su cola. Detrás de ella venían Kotori, Hanayo y Maki. Sonrió y se acercó a ellas.

–Chicas…

–Eli-chan –dijo Hanayo–. ¿Cómo está la situación? ¿En qué te podemos ayudar?

–Hanayo… chicas. Necesitamos eliminar a ese troll. Los Goblins no son problemas, pero el troll es diferente, su poder es demasiado.

– ¿Y qué propones? –Dijo Maki jugando con su mechón de cabello–. Recuerda que no tenemos mucho nivel, y que yo no se pelear muy bien.

–Eso no importa señorita Maki. No se preocupe. Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida.

Maki se sonrojó levemente y desvió la mirada. Kotori sonrió y miró a Hanayo quien tenía una expresión seria en su rostro. La castaña murmuraba en voz baja, pero luego de unos segundos asintió con fuerza.

–Eli-chan, quiero que utilices tu técnica Anchor Howl para atraer a todos los enemigos a tu alrededor. Yo trataré de mantener tu nivel de HP alto, y espero que Kotori-san me ayude…

–Claro que sí Hanayo-chan.

– ¿Y yo que hago Kayo-chin?

–Maki-chan, necesito que utilices esa técnica tuya que amplifica el daño de un ataque.

– ¿Dueto? –Hanayo asintió.

–Quiero que la uses cuando comiencen a atacar a Eli-chan, luego tu Rin-chan –la miró– lanza un orbe de lava. La técnica de Maki-chan debería amplificar tu ataque, lo que eliminaría a varios enemigos en un solo ataque, y con suerte, al troll.

–Entendido Kayo-chin –y puso su mano sobre la frente.

Hanayo sonrió. Todas asintieron. Eli acomodó su escudo y comenzó a correr cerca del gigante troll. Maki iba a su lado. Rin comenzó a canalizar energía en su báculo mientras Hanayo se aferraba al suyo con mucha fuerza.

–Tranquila Hanayo-chan.

–No sé si mi idea vaya a funcionar. No somos muy fuertes.

–Yo las protegeré, tranquila.

Kotori sonrió ampliamente y luego cerró los ojos. Un enorme libro apareció frente a ella y se abrió, flotando en el aire. Sin siquiera tocarlo comenzó a pasar páginas rápidamente, y se detuvo en una. Hanayo miraba todo algo sorprendida.

– ¡Activación! –murmuró Kotori y todas las runas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con fuerza. Hanayo estaba sorprendida pero la voz de Eli la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Lista Hanayo-chan.

La castaña asintió y comenzó a murmurar un hechizo. Eli suspiró y miró a Maki. La pelirroja lucía asustada, ya que había demasiados Goblins alrededor de ellas. Eli colocó su escudo con fuerza en el suelo.

– ¡ANCHOR HOWL!

Un enorme brillo de color verde cubrió el cuerpo de la rubia por completo. Automáticamente, todos los monstruos, incluido el troll, miraron a Eli fijamente. Con un fuerte rugido, todas las bestias comenzaron a correr hacia ella y comenzaron a atacarla. Maki se mordió el labio. Estaba temblando. Todas las bestias atacaban a Eli, no se fijaban en ella, pero estaba asustada de ver lo salvajes que eran con la otra chica.

– ¡Maki-chan!

Maki miró hacia atrás, donde estaba Hanayo. Notó que ella estaba lanzando un hechizo hacia Eli. Kotori, que brillaba, también lanzaba una especia de luz brillante a Eli. Suspiró, se armó de valor y levantó su bastón en alto.

– ¡Dueto! –gritó con fuerza y golpeó el suelo, cerca de Eli. Un enorme brillo dorado comenzó a rodear a todos los monstruos. Muchos intentaron atacarla pero el efecto del ataque de Eli aún estaba activo, por lo que no pudieron hacerlo, ya que recibían una poderosa descarga eléctrica.

Maki suspiró y comenzó a correr lejos de Eli que sonreía ampliamente. Levantó su mirada a Rin, cuyo báculo ya poseía una enorme esfera de luz.

– ¡Orbe de lava!

La esfera de fuego, de gran tamaño, se dirigió con velocidad hacia el troll, impactando con fuerza el pecho de la criatura, que lanzó un fuerte gruñido. El hechizo de Maki hizo efecto y todas las bestias recibieron el ataque también. Uno a uno, los Goblins desaparecían en cientos de burbujas. Eli dejo de brillar y sonrió ampliamente.

–Lo hiciste Rin-ch... –pero no terminó la frase. El mazo del troll la impactó con fuerza, lanzándola hacia las paredes del castillo.

– ¡Eli-chan!

Hanayo y Kotori miraban con impotencia como Eli caía con fuerza al suelo. Maki se detuvo y cayó de rodillas. El troll seguía de pie, y miraba a su presa con mucha rabia.

–Eli-chan…

Dos rugidos fuertes. Los otros dos trolls ya estaban entrando al jardín interior del castillo. Decenas de Goblins entraban corriendo por debajo de sus enormes pies atravesando los boquetes del muro. Los otros aventureros comenzaron a huir despavoridos hacia la torre.

–No… No… No… No…

Kotori comenzó a negar con fuerza. Las páginas del libro empezaron a pasar a una velocidad increíble hasta detenerse secamente en una. Las runas de su cuerpo brillaron con más intensidad.

–Carbuncle, yo te invoco.

Un brillo salió del libro y un rayo de luz se colocó frente a Kotori. Una especie de animal, con apariencia de gato, pero de orejas puntiagudas, con unos enormes ojos de color verde brillante, de pelaje naranja y con un cristal de jade en el centro de la cabeza de color rojo apareció sobre la tierra.

–Una invocación nya…

Kotori miró al troll y con un movimiento de su mano, la invocación comenzó a correr hacia él, esquivando a los nuevos Goblins que intentaban golpearlo. Cuando llegó cerca, disparó un enorme rayo de color rojo desde su gema en toda la espalda de la bestia. Esta se giró y la atacó con su mazo, fallando claramente. Carbuncle saltó y lanzó otro rayo, esta vez al rostro de la bestia.

.

.

Eli intentaba levantarse, pero su barra de vida casi estaba agotada. Se apoyó en su espada, pero sus fuerzas eran muy limitadas. Notó como una docena de Goblins comenzaban a acercarse a ella. A lo lejos, tanto Maki como Rin, se defendían de las bestias que las atacaban. Hanayo trataba de protegerlas a ambas, pero ya lucía cansada. Eli suspiró. Estaba perdida, no podía siquiera sacar una poción para curarse. Oyó el grito de la muerte en sus oídos y cerró los ojos.

– ¡Asesinato!

Un enorme brillo carmesí cruzó frente a ella y las bestias desaparecieron entre burbujas. Eli miró a su lado, donde Nico estaba con una expresión algo molesta.

–Yazawa…

–Ni me lo agradezcas cara de porcelana. No lo estoy haciendo por ti, lo hago por las otras chicas. Toma –y le acercó una poción. Eli sonrió.

–Gracias Yazawa-san.

Nico negó con un suspiro de exasperación y corrió hacia los otros Goblins, acabando con ellos. Eli tomó la poción y se puso de pie. Concentró la poca energía que le quedaba para transformarse en Wolf Fang. Cuando sus orejas y su cola de lobo aparecieron, tomó con fuerza la empuñadora de su espada y se dirigió detrás de Nico.

.

.

–Kayo-chin, son demasiados nya. Ya no tengo puntos de magia. Y mi barra de vida se puso roja.

–A mí tampoco me quedan muchos puntos.

Rin pegaba su espalda a la de Hanayo. Ambas estaban rodeadas de monstruos, y se defendían más que atacar. Hanayo miró su barra de MP, ya solo le quedaba para un hechizo curativo. Rin en cambio, había lanzado su último ataque mágico.

Un Goblin saltó hacia ellas con un enorme gruñido.

– ¡Arpeggio!

Un montón de notas musicales comenzaron a rodear a los monstruos cercanos. Maki llegó corriendo donde las dos chicas y se colocó entre ellas.

– ¡Maki-chan!

–Chicas, ya no me queda nada de puntos mágicos. Ese fue mi último ataque. Y ya no tengo pociones…

–Creo que vamos a morir aquí nya. Rin no quiere morir.

–Huyamos hacia allá –señaló Hanayo.

Las notas comenzaban a desaparecer. Las chicas rápidamente se alejaban, esquivando los golpes del enorme troll que trataba de derribar a Carbuncle. Pasaron al lado de Nico y Eli que luchaban contra otros Goblins.

.

.

Kotori respiraba con dificultad. Sus puntos de magia se agotaban, y su mejor bestia, Carbuncle, no le hacía nada al troll. De pronto, escuchó un grito. Dos mujeres estaban cerca de la entrada al jardín, tiradas en el suelo. Una era un elfo vestida de sirvienta, mientras la otra era una hermosa joven de cabellos plateados.

– ¡Princesa Rayneshia!

Las dos mujeres estaban aterradas, ya que los monstruos se acercaban a ellas. Kotori cerró los puños con impotencia y miró al troll. Cerró el libro con sus manos y la invocación desapareció. Comenzó a correr hacia las dos mujeres.

–Princesa… princesa Rayneshia.

Llegó donde ellas. La sirvienta suspiró al verla.

–Señorita Kotori.

– ¿Se encuentran bien, Elissa-sama?

–Yo estoy bien, pero la princesa –y miró a la joven. Parecía en shock.

– ¿Princesa?

Kotori le tomó la mano y ella la miró. Era la primera vez que se miraban frente a frente. Los azules ojos de la joven se clavaron en los dorados ojos de la aventurera.

–Señorita aventurera, ayúdeme por favor. El castillo, mi familia…

Kotori asintió y junto a Elissa, ayudaron a la princesa a levantarse. Justo cuando ya comenzaban a caminar hacia el castillo, el muro tras ella cayó. Los otros dos trolls lo habían derribado. Más y más Goblins comenzaron a entrar al jardín.

.

.

Eli escuchó el muro caer. Miró hacia este y notó a las dos grandes bestias pasando sobre los escombros, pero también notó a las tres chicas que corrían cerca de ellos.

–Princesa…

Miró a Nico que aún luchaba con varios Goblins a la vez. Se mordió el labio y suspiró. Tendría que hacerlo, tendría que sacrificarse. Miró una última vez a Hanayo y las demás. Ellas aún se defendían, aunque a golpes de báculo. Asintió con determinación y comenzó a correr. Se colocó en medio de los jardines.

– ¡ANCHOR HOWL!

Nuevamente el brillo verde la cubrió por completo. Todos los enemigos tuvieron que mirarla. El efecto del hechizo fue el que ella esperaba. Los dos trolls que acababan de llegar, pasaron sobre las tres mujeres, acercándose a la guardiana. El tercero gruñó con fuerza.

–Eli-chan…

Hanayo levantó la mirada cuando los Goblins que las atacaban se alejaban bajo el efecto del ataque de Eli. Rin se dejó caer con sus orejas abajo y jadeando de cansancio.

–Eli-chan está loca… la van a matar…

–Pero no va a conseguir nada, Hanayo-chan.

.

.

Kotori miraba a la joven comandante que las miraba fijamente. Parecía que sonreía, mientras recibía todos los ataques, bajo la protección de su técnica especial.

–Elissa-sama, sigan hacia el castillo.

–Señorita Kotori.

Kotori las instó a seguir. La princesa iba a decir algo, pero su sirvienta la apuró para que avanzara. Cuando se habían alejado lo suficiente, Kotori suspiró y abrió su libro que volvió a quedar suspendido. Todas sus runas comenzaron a brillar con mucha más fuerza, llenando los jardines de un brillo azulado.

– ¿Qué está haciendo Kotori? –preguntó Maki. Hanayo negó despacio.

–Está haciendo lo mismo que la cara de porcelana. Se va a sacrificar.

– ¿¡Qué!? –soltaron las tres chicas. Nico suspiró y apareció al lado de ellas.

–Lo que oyen. Kotori, como Ritian, está acumulando lo que le queda de energía para lanzar un último ataque. Como es invocadora, supongo que lo usará con una bestia.

Las cuatro chicas se quedaron mirando fijamente. Kotori suspiró. Abrió sus ojos y levantó las manos, formando una especie de cántaro con ellas.

–Undine, yo te invoco.

De las páginas del libro salió un brillo azulado. La figura de una mujer desnuda, cuyo tono de piel color azul, emergió del brillo. Tenía aletas en su cabeza, y su cabello parecía un torrente de agua.

–Undine, por favor… –dijo Kotori.

La figura asintió y se giró. Formando una enorme bola de agua, la arrojó contra todos los enemigos. Los Goblins desaparecían, pero los trolls seguían de pie.

–Eso será inútil… –dijo Nico con molestia–. Ni el ataque más fuerte de esa invocación acabará con los tres a la vez.

– ¿Quieres decir que… se sacrificará en vano? –preguntó Maki en un susurro. Nico asintió.

–Igual que la cara de porcelana. Cuando su técnica pierda el efecto, será masacrada por esos enormes mazos.

–Tenemos que hacer algo nya.

–No podemos hacer nada Rin-chan. Somos unas jugadores inútiles…

Rin miró a Maki, a la que comenzaban a bajarle las lágrimas. Se aferró al brazo de Hanayo y escondió su cara en la espalda de su amiga para llorar. Hanayo se mordió el labio y miró a la entrada de la torre. Notó a las dos mujeres que Kotori estaba ayudando. La chica de cabello plateado tenía sus manos entrelazadas sobre su pecho, con unas lágrimas en sus mejillas.

–Si tan solo hubiera una forma de congelarlos, detenerlos de una sola vez… –susurró Maki cerrando sus puños.

– ¡Eso es! ¡Eso es lo que tenemos que hacer!

Hanayo sonrió y miró a las tres chicas. Tomó a Rin de los hombros y la sacudió levemente.

–Kaaaaaaaaaayoooooo-chinnnnn

–Rin, ¿ya recuperaste algo de magia?

–Sí…

– ¿Y tú Maki-chan?

–Sí, pero no veo en que puedo…

–Nico-senpai… ¿estás dispuesta a ayudarnos?

Nico enarcó una ceja pero asintió. Hanayo sonrió y tomó la mano de su amiga y comenzó a correr hacia los enemigos.

–Kayo-chin detente… no quiero morir…

– ¿¡Hanayo!? –Maki y Nico se miraron y comenzaron a seguirla.

–Rin-chan, cuando te diga, quiero que lances un ataque de hielo, el más poderoso que tengas.

–Pero…

–Maki-chan –se giró para mirarla sin dejar de correr–. Cuando te diga, usa tu técnica que copia el último ataque que se haya lanzado. Eso repetirá el ataque de hielo de Rin.

–Está bien, pero para…

–Nico-senpai, cuando te diga, usa tu mejor técnica. Si mis cálculos son correctos, deberíamos ser capaces de derribarlos.

Nico no dijo nada, solo asintió. Hanayo se detuvo en seco a escasos metros de los monstruos. El brillo en Eli ya estaba a punto de desaparecer. La castaña miró a Kotori que seguía lanzando ataques de agua con su invocación.

– ¡Kotori-chan! Lanza tu ataque más fuerte.

Kotori miró a Hanayo sin entender, aun así asintió. Concentró todas sus energías en un último ataque. Una enorme esfera de agua cayó sobre los monstruos. Hanayo sonrió y miró a Rin.

– ¡Ahora Rin-chan!

– ¡VIENTO HELADO!

Toda el agua alrededor de los enemigos comenzó a congelarse. Nico aprovechó la confusión y se metió corriendo entre los monstruos. Tomo a Eli y la alejó de todos en un rápido movimiento, antes de que el congelamiento la alcanzara. Hanayo sonrió y miró a Maki.

– ¡Ahora Maki-chan!

– ¡ECO MAESTRO!

Y como si de una hechicera experimentada se tratara, de su bastón brotó el mismo hechizo que segundos atrás había realizado Rin. Maki apenas podía controlarlo, pero lo dirigió hacia los tres gigantes, logrando que el congelamiento creciera hasta dejarlos inmovilizados. Hanayo sonrió y miró a Nico que estaba de rodillas al lado de Eli. La peli negra entendió y asintió con una sonrisa.

– ¡Asesinato!

El enorme destello carmesí llenó los jardines, haciendo que todos cubrieran sus ojos. Se escuchó una enorme explosión y dos de los trolls desaparecieron en cientos de burbujas gigantes. El restante lanzó un golpe con su mazo impactando a la pequeña con fuerza contra el suelo.

– ¡Nico! –gritó Maki y comenzó a correr hacia ella.

–No es posible –murmuró Hanayo. El Troll lanzó un rugido y destrozó su prisión de hielo. Kotori, quien estaba de rodillas sin energía trató de levantarse, pero le era inútil, había agotado su magia y su vida hasta niveles alarmantes. Miró a Eli que estaba igual a ella. Rin se aferraba a la pierna de Hanayo que aferraba su bastón con fuerza.

– ¡Corte remolino!

– ¡Orbe de lava!

– ¡Filo veloz!

Tres fuertes ataques comenzaron a golpear al enorme troll. Las chicas miraron hacia el castillo. Los casi diez aventureros que habían huido, ahora regresaban, todos con una fuerte determinación en su mirada. Pasaron al lado de ellas y comenzaron a atacar a la bestia que apenas era capaz de defenderse.

Maki llegó al lado de Nico y la sacudió. Tenía apenas unos cuantos puntos de vida. La sacudió una vez más. Nico abrió los ojos levemente.

–Cabeza de…

–No hables, estás mal herida.

–No te preocupes. Hay que acabar con… –pero no pudo terminar la frase. Apenas podía mover la boca. Maki la acomodó mejor y colocó la cabeza de la pequeña sobre sus piernas.

Escucharon un enorme rugido. El troll había colocado una rodilla en el suelo y ya no atacaba con tanta fuerza. Los soldados del castillo se unieron a los aventureros y unos minutos después, la bestia desaparecía entre burbujas. Una enorme algarabía colmó todos los jardines. Hanayo y Rin se abrazaron con fuerza y comenzaron a dar pequeños saltos. Eli sonrió y se dejó caer de espaldas al suelo. Kotori lanzó un suspiro cansado. Una mano, delicada y blanca apareció frente a ella. La princesa Rayneshia se la ofrecía. Kotori sonrojó y la tomó con una sonrisa.

–Bueno… creo que no quiero ver un troll o un Goblin nunca más en mi vida –dijo Nico cerrando los ojos. Maki sonrió.

–Pues yo no soy una experta en este juego, pero Hanayo dice que son los enemigos más comunes de por aquí.

Se miraron y con un leve sonrojo comenzaron a reír. Maki ayudó a Nico a sentarse y quedaron frente a frente. La pelirroja carraspeó levemente.

–Nico-chan… con respecto a lo que –pero no pudo terminar la frase. Un rugido la interrumpió.

Un Goblin salió de la nada, y con un cuchillo en alto se dirigía hacia la espalda de Nico. Maki se lanzó sobre ella y recibió la fuerte puñalada en su espalda. Vio como los pocos puntos de vida que le quedaba desaparecían por completo. Lo último que vio fue la mirada sorprendida de Nico.

–¡MAAAAAAAKIIIIIII!

* * *

 **Y aquí está un nuevo capítulo de la historia. Por fin vemos a la dulce Kotori peleando, una invocadora en toda regla. Espero les guste y lo comenten. ¿Qué pasó con Maki?**

 **PD: Un lector me pidió si podía explicar un poco más sobre el juego, razas, poderes y esas cosas. A partir del otros capitulo, haré una breve explicación al inicio y al final, no muy detallada porque ocuparía mucho, pero por lo menos para entender mejor el mundo a donde fue a parar Maki-chan por culpa de su amiga.**

 **Un abrazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola. Como dije en el capitulo anterior, daré una breve explicación de cosas de Elder Tale, el juego donde nuestras musas estan atrapadas. Espero que les guste el capítulo de hoy.**

* * *

 **Elder Tale es un juego multijugador online. Es el más grande y popular MMORPG en la historia y ha reunido a millones de jugadores durante sus 20 años de existencia. Su mundo principal es conocido como Theldesia.**

 **Durante la noche del 3 de mayo del 2018, se lanzó una expansión para el juego, llamada "Colonizadores de la Noosfera" la cual produjo un evento en donde 30,000 jugadores japoneses quedaron atrapados dentro del mismo sin explicación aparente. A este hecho se le conoce como "El Apocalipsis".**

 **Razas: En Elder Tale hay un total de 8 razas activas y 3 extintas. Las 8 razas activas son las siguientes:**

 **Humanos: Son similares a los humanos del mundo real. Sus estadísticas son balanceadas, siendo la raza la más elegida por los jugadores. Honoka, Nico y Maki eligieron esta raza.**

 **Elfos: Son una raza longeva. Buenos con el arco y tienen ventaja en luchas a larga distancia. Se caracterizan por sus largas orejas puntiagudas. Umi eligió esta raza.**

 **Enanos: Seres pequeños de las montañas y minas. Tienen mucha fuerza física, energía y resistencia a la magia.**

 **Half-Alv: Los Alv fueron destruidos en una guerra antigua, pero al haber mantenido relaciones con los humanos, dieron a luz a una raza nueva llamada Half-Alv. Son similares físicamente a los humanos, su única diferencia es una marca en sus lenguas. Tienen mucha afinidad con la magia. Hanayo y Nozomi seleccionaron esta raza.**

 **Werecat: Raza bestia con características de gatos. Esta característica les da altas estadísticas en agilidad y sentidos. Es una raza popular entre los amantes de los gatos. El problema es que su cuerpo y rostro se llena de pelo y les salen orejas de gatos pero no colas.**

 **Wolf Fang: Otra raza bestia. Durante la batalla pueden invocar la fuerza del lobo, lo que los dota de orejas de lobo, ojos dorados y una cola fantasma. Sus estadísticas aumentan considerablemente haciéndolos muy fuertes. Eli seleccionó esta raza.**

 **Fox Tail: La tercera raza bestia. No tiene características extraordinarias, pero eleva muy bien las estadísticas en magia. El inconveniente es que cada vez que aprende una nueva habilidad, debe eliminar una, por lo que es una raza que los jugadores pocas veces escogen. Físicamente tienen orejas de zorro y una cola fantasma (el número depende del nivel del personaje, llegando a tener hasta 9). Rin eligió esta raza.**

 **Race of Ritual: Una raza misteriosa. Tiene grandes estadísticas en magia y conocimiento. Sus cuerpos están llenos de tatuajes llamados "Runas". El problema es que su HP es muy bajo. Kotori eligió esta raza.**

* * *

 **07\. Las cartas no mienten.**

 **.**

La figura frente a la ventana se movió de manera incómoda, mientras observaba como la luna comenzaba a iluminar todo mientras aparecía en el oscuro cielo. Esperaba noticias sobre su plan, pero debía admitir que no quería escucharlas, por lo menos no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

Dos golpes en la puerta la hicieron suspirar profundamente. Se giró despacio mientras la puerta se abría de par en par. Una mujer, de largo cabello rojo, piel canela, de apariencia ruda, vestida con un traje de pirata, acompañado de una larga capa, entró a la habitación e hizo una reverencia, colocando una rodilla en el suelo.

–Mi señora Nureha.

–Mizufa, ¿traes noticias?

–Así es mi señora. El ataque a Maihama fue todo un éxito.

–Entonces, el rey Goblin ahora está molesto –dijo Nureha en un susurro.

–Molesto es una forma muy suave de decirlo. Está furioso. Ya está reuniendo a todos los esbirros y Goblins que tiene para lanzar un ataque a mayor escala. Corwen no sabe lo que le espera.

– ¿Y estás segura que los aventureros de Akiba irán a la reunión con el Duque?

–Demasiado segura. Parten mañana hacia el antiguo palacio de hielo eterno.

Nureha suspiró y se giró para mirar la luna nuevamente. La mujer se levantó y se acercó un poco más a Nureha.

–Mi señora, ¿Cuáles son sus ordenes ahora?

Nureha suspiró. Se quedó en silencio durante un largo rato, algo que comenzó a molestar a su invitada. Cuando iba a hablar, la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

– ¿Acaso hay algún problema?

Nureha se giró al escuchar esa voz, al igual que la otra mujer. Indicus las miraba fijamente sosteniendo entre sus manos una bandeja con una taza de té. Mizufa retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de Nureha, mientras la recién llegada se acercaba a ella y colocaba la bandeja en una mesa cercana.

–Nureha… creo que es hora de comenzar la siguiente etapa de su plan –dijo Indicus, acercándole una taza de té. Nureha la miró.

–Creo que puede esperar…

–No, no puede esperar mi señora.

Nureha desvió la mirada de los azules ojos de la sirvienta. Bebió un poco de té y se giró hacia el ventanal, mirando la luna.

–Mizufa… regresa a tus obligaciones. Pronto comenzaremos la tercera etapa del plan.

–Si mi señora. ¿Algo más? –Nureha negó.

–Creo, mí señora Nureha, que debería brindarle un poco de ayuda a nuestra querida espía –indicó Indicus, tomando la bandeja y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida de la habitación.

– ¿Ayuda?

–Sí. Podemos enviar a nuestra linda exorcista.

– ¿Ella?

–Sería una manera de que nos pague todo lo que hemos hecho por ella. ¿No le parece, mi señora Nureha?

Nureha suspiró y miró a Indicus. Volvió a sentirse incómoda con esa mirada, así que apartó la mirada hacia la vela, sobre la mesa. Mizufa aún estaba cerca y la miraba algo preocupada.

–Mi señora…

–Indicus, envía a la chica. Y recuérdale todo lo que nos debe… para que no nos traicione.

.

.

Comenzó a abrir los ojos, aunque los sentía muy pesados y le dolían. Podía notar un intenso brillo, que desaparecía conforme su mirada se iba acostumbrando a lo que la rodeaba. Estaba en un gran salón, lleno de enormes vitrales de fuertes colores, que mostraban doncellas alzando sus manos al cielo. Poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzaba a sentir la fría y dura piedra en la que estaba acostada, y la fresca brisa acobijaba su cuerpo. La luz de la luna, que entraba por un enorme agujero en el techo caía sobre ella, como si de un reflector se tratara.

Se sentó despacio, mirando el lugar. Estaba sola, y no se escuchaba más que su propia respiración. Miró el largo pasillo que se presentaba frente a ella, que daba a una enorme puerta, de más de veinte metros de alto. Estaba comenzando a preguntarse dónde se encontraba cuando notó que comenzaba a aparecer un brillo en el centro de la puerta, por donde se estaba abriendo. No podía reconocer las dos figuras que estaban entrando a ese lugar, pero si notó que lo hacían dudosas.

– ¿Maki-chan? –dijo una de las voces.

No lograba reconocer la voz que le hablaba, pero aún así asintió como por instinto. De pronto, una de las dos figuras comenzó a acercarse tan rápido que apenas le dio tiempo de cubrirse el rostro cuando fuera lo que fuera se lanzó sobre ella.

–¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Maki-chan! ¡Está viva! ¡Maki-chan!

La chica con facciones felinas comenzó a restregar su mejilla contra la mejilla de Maki que apenas podía moverse en el fuerte abrazo en el que se encontraba. Habían caído al suelo y, aunque había dolido, no podía quejarse, porque no podía ni hablar de tanta muestra de afecto que estaba recibiendo.

–Rin, me lastimas –dijo ya con algo de esfuerzo.

–Pero Maki-chan está viva, está viva.

–Rin-chan, por favor, suelta ya a Maki-chan.

Las dos chicas miraron a Hanayo, que se encontraba de pie frente a ellas. Rin soltó a Maki y de un salto se levantó. Maki comenzó a levantarse despacio, sacudiendo su ropa. Miró a la castaña que sonrió, con lágrimas a punto de escapar de sus ojos.

–Maki-chan –y se lanzó sobre ella, abrazándola con fuerza y comenzando a llorar.

–Hanayo… –y le devolvió el abrazó–. Ya no llores.

–Pensé… pensé que habías desaparecido para siempre.

Se quedaron unos segundos más en ese abrazo hasta que Hanayo decidió separarse, secándose los ojos con sus manos. Maki suspiró y miró todo el lugar.

– ¿Dónde estamos?

–Esta es la catedral del pueblo.

– ¿Catedral?

Hanayo sonrió y asintió. Rin comenzó a tocar el brazo de Maki con curiosidad, logrando que la pelirroja la mirara molesta.

– ¡Oye Rin! ¿Qué te pasa?

– ¿No eres un fantasma, verdad? Es que Eli-chan dijo que al principio te verías transparente.

–Acabas de abrazarme, es obvio que no soy un fantasma.

Comenzaron a reír por la expresión de confusión que puso Rin. Maki suspiró para controlar su risa y miró a Hanayo.

–Hanayo, ¿qué me pasó? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

–Bueno… no sabría cómo explicártelo, ya que yo también lo sé hasta ahora. Se supone que en Elder Tale, el juego, si un jugador muere, aparecía en la catedral del último pueblo donde estuvo. Pero cuando se dio el Apocalipsis… bueno, no era seguro que eso fuera así.

–Fue Eli-chan la que nos dijo que aparecerías aquí nya. Que duraría un tiempo, pero que tarde o temprano, aparecerías aquí nya.

– ¿Entonces si morí? –las dos chicas frente a ella asintieron.

–Fue… fue horrible. Cuando te vi desaparecer en cientos de burbujas… –Hanayo bajó la mirada. Rin se secaba una lágrima que había escapado de sus ojos.

–Morí… –susurró Maki para ella–. ¿Y Nico-chan? ¿Ella…?

–Ella está bien. Está ayudando en el pueblo.

– ¿Ayudando?

–Sí. Lord Feynail dio la orden de comenzar las reconstrucciones de los muros y los lugares que quedaron destruidos. No han perdido el tiempo.

Maki suspiró y colocó sus manos en su pecho. Hanayo sonrió y volvió a abrazarla, cosa que Rin imitó abrazando a las dos.

–Nos alegra que estés bien Maki-chan. Ven… vamos a la posada a descansar.

Las tres se encaminaron a la salida de la catedral. Cuando estuvieron fuera, Maki pudo comprobar que era lo que Hanayo le había dicho segundos atrás. Cientos de personas, hombres y mujeres, trabajaban levantando los escombros y reconstruyendo las casas y muros de la ciudad. Todos lucían sonrientes y trabajaban con entusiasmo a pesar de ser ya de noche.

Comenzaron a caminar, mirando todo a su alrededor. Maki comenzó a notar entonces que todos los habitantes las miraban y hacían leves reverencias mientras les sonreían. Hanayo notó la confusión en el rostro de la pelirroja.

–Nos están agradecidos –dijo en un susurro–. Son tímidos para decirlo, pero según Kotori-chan, nos agradecen el haber protegido el pueblo.

–Vaya…

Llegaron a la posada del pueblo. Una pequeña figura las esperaba recostada a la pared, cercana a la puerta con los brazos cruzados. Al verlas se incorporó y habló en tono molesto.

–Llegan tarde. La comida se va a enfriar.

Maki abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nico ya se había girado y entraba a la posada. Se mordió el labio y lanzó un suspiro. Hanayo le tomó la mano y la miró.

– ¿Sucede algo Maki-chan?

–Mmm… no –negó con su cabeza–. Nada. Vamos… revivir me ha dado hambre.

Entraron a la posada. Todas las personas dentro las miraron al entrar y como había sucedido con los demás habitantes del pueblo, todos los presentes les hicieron una leve reverencia, algunos levantaban sus jarras, pero todos sonreían. Hanayo comenzó a buscar con la mirada y notó a una linda chica de grises cabellos moviendo su mano, llamándolas. Cuando se acercaron a la mesa, la joven se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre Maki, abrazándola con cariño.

–Que alegría ver que estás bien –dijo en un susurro–. Pensé lo peor. Pero aquí estás.

–Gracias Kotori…

Kotori sonrió y la hizo sentarse a su lado. Nico estaba al otro lado de la mesa y la observaba fijamente. Hanayo y Rin se sentaron al lado de Maki. Miraron la mesa, llena a rebosar de comida.

– ¿De dónde salió tanta comida nya?

–Es un agradecimiento de parte del Duque Corwen y de Lord Feynail. Y la cerveza es cortesía del cantinero de la posada –dijo Kotori. Maki notó que la chica tenía las mejillas levemente rosadas.

–No creo poder comer tanto –dijo Hanayo. Rin ya comenzaba a servirse un poco de todo. Maki miró alrededor.

– ¿Dónde está Eli?

–La cara de porcelana salió un momento. Uno de sus soldados se lo pidió.

Maki miró a Nico, pero la pequeña evitaba su mirada. Se había sentado de lado y comía despacio lo que parecía ser una pierna de pollo. De pronto escucharon una voz cerca de ellas.

–Lamento haber abandonado la mesa de esa forma.

Eli sonrió, pero cuando vio a Maki se colocó a su lado y puso una rodilla en el suelo. No llevaba su pesada armadura, y su cabello estaba suelto, por lo que lucía muy diferente, más delgada, y a criterio de Maki, muy hermosa.

–Señorita Nishikino, perdone a esta soldado que no pudo defenderla y la hizo pasar por una muerte horrorosa. He fallado y…

–Eli, tranquila –dijo Maki, colocándole las manos en los hombros–. No fue tu culpa. Además… no puedo morir aquí, ¿verdad?

Eli no dijo nada, su expresión era seria, pero trató de dibujar una sonrisa, al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Maki. Asintió y se sentó al lado de Nico que siguió sin inmutarse.

– ¿Sucedió algo comandante? –preguntó Kotori sirviéndose un poco de comida. Eli negó y bebió de su jarra.

–Nada especial señorita Kotori. Confirmaciones para el viaje de mañana.

– ¿Viaje? ¿Qué viaje? –preguntó Maki confusa, con la cuchara a medio camino de su boca.

–Mañana –comenzó a decir Hanayo– vamos a acompañar a la comandante Eli y a Kotori-chan hasta el valle donde se ubica el palacio de hielo eterno. Desde ahí, Akiba está más cerca.

–Vaya…

–Iremos en caravana –dijo Eli sonriendo–. El Duque Corwen y Lord Feynail viajaran a una reunión que tendrán con algunos aventureros de Akiba y otros señores de las tierras libres de Eastal, y la señorita Kotori pensó que ya que ustedes se dirigen hacia Akiba, sería bueno si viajaban con nosotros. Yo estaré escoltando la caravana.

–Sí. Además, Lord Feynail aceptó que nos acompañaran. Se lo pregunté.

– ¿Tu también vas Kotori? –la chica asintió.

–La princesa… bueno… pidió que yo la acompañara.

Kotori se sonrojó al decirlo. Maki sonrió y miró a Rin y a Hanayo que comían con una enorme sonrisa en su cara. Sintió un calor especial en su pecho el ver que tenía a tantas personas a su lado, y que estas se preocupaban por ella. Suspiró y siguió comiendo en silencio, disfrutando de cada bocado.

.

.

Cuando abrió los ojos, notó que la luz del sol del alba entraba por la ventana de la habitación. Se desperezó y miró el interior de la habitación, hacia las otras camas. Dos de ellas estaban vacías, y la tercera habían dos personas, o por lo menos una y las piernas de la otra. Hanayo dormía plácidamente mientras Rin dormía de cabeza, con los pies en la cama y su cuerpo en el suelo, sus orejas de zorro cubrían su rostro y su cola se movía alegre.

Se levantó despacio y sin hacer ruido y salió fuera. No había muchos sonidos, señal de que era aún temprano y las personas del pueblo dormían plácidamente. Despacio bajó hasta la primera planta de la posada y salió al exterior. Se sorprendió un poco al ver a Nico sentada en la escalera, pelando una manzana.

–Buenos días Nico-chan.

–Buenos días –contestó ella, mirándola solo por unos segundos.

Maki suspiró y se sentó a su lado, en silencio. Nico seguía con su labor y su mirada estaba clavada en el horizonte. Luego de unos dos minutos, Maki suspiró.

–Nico-chan…

–Oye…

Habían hablado al mismo tiempo. Ambas sonrojaron.

–Tu primero Nico-chan…

–No, tu primero.

Maki suspiró y entrelazó las manos sobre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio, buscando las palabras para hablar. Nico dejó de mover el cuchillo y la miró fijamente.

– ¿Por qué me protegiste? –Maki la miró. La pequeña de ojos color Rubí había hablado en tono muy serio, casi sonando molesto–. ¿Por qué me protegiste si te advertí que no lo hicieras?

–Eh… bueno…

–Pensé que había sido clara. Puedo protegerme sola.

–Agradece que lo hice –estalló la pelirroja–. Agradece que me preocupé por ti.

– ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

–Eh… no, no es lo que crees –agarró su mechón de cabello–. Solo… bueno… solo que no puedo dejar que a mis amigas les pase algo. Lo haría por Hanayo y Rin también.

Nico enarcó una ceja. Maki estaba completamente sonrojada, tanto que se confundía con el color de su cabello, y evitaba mirarla, girando ese mechón de cabello en su dedo de forma desenfrenada. Nico le acercó la manzana que con tanto esmero había pelado.

–Eh…

–Toma. No tengo oro, ni dinero para agradecerte…

–Nico-chan…

–Nadie… nunca se había sacrificado por mí, y tú, una completa desconocida, lo ha hecho… y dos veces… por lo menos debo ser agradecida.

Maki rio y tomó la manzana. Le dio un mordisco, logrando una sonrisa en Nico. La pequeña se puso de pie y sacudió su ropa. Maki se mordió el labio.

–Nico-chan… perdón por lo que te dije en las celdas. No debí llamarte cobarde. Fuiste de mucha ayuda en la pelea contra esos bichos feos y…

–Sabes una cosa… tenías razón. Soy una cobarde. Huyo de todo lo que me incomoda… y no me gusta enfrentarme a la realidad.

– ¿Realidad? ¿En este mundo?

Las dos comenzaron a reír. Maki le dio otro mordisco a la manzana y tomó la mano de Nico para llamar su atención. Cuando ella la miró, le ofreció lo que quedaba de la fruta. Nico la tomó con algo de sonrojo.

–Buenos días Nico y señorita Maki.

Las dos miraron frente a ellas, donde estaba Eli, nuevamente con su armadura y la alta coleta sobre su cabello. Maki se levantó y sacudió su ropa.

–Comandante Eli, buenos días.

– ¿Listas para partir? Las caravanas ya casi están preparadas.

–Eh… Hanayo y Rin aún están dormidas –Eli rio y asintió.

–No seré yo quien las prive de un dulce sueño, pero en pocos minutos estaremos partiendo. Les agradeceré si pueden…

–Si, si, cara de porcelana, tranquila, nosotras las despertamos.

Eli le negó con molestia, y miró a Maki, que levantó los hombros y sonrió.

.

.

Las carretas avanzaban a paso lento pero constante. Eran un total de seis, y avanzaban con dirección al noreste, por un largo valle, rodeado de altas montañas. Delante iba la caravana principal, en donde viajaban el Duque Corwen, Lord Feynail y la princesa Rayneshia. Las otras cinco, iban detrás, y llevaban a personas de alto poder de la ciudad. En la última, viajaban las cinco chicas. Maki y Rin viajaban en la parte trasera. Rin estaba con su cabeza afuera, tratando de evitar vomitar, ya que el movimiento de la carreta la mareaba. Hanayo y Kotori estaban dentro y charlaban amenamente. Nico, viajaba sentada en el techo de la carreta.

–No puedo creer que estemos viajando junto al Duque y la princesa –dijo Hanayo, mientras acariciaba la espalda de Rin.

–Sí, es difícil de creer. Pero… están agradecidos por lo que hicimos.

–Yo pensaba que irías en la caravana principal, Kotori –dijo Maki, mientras le acercaba una bolsa a Rin. La peligris sonrojó.

–La princesa me lo pidió, pero… lo rechacé.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó Hanayo.

–Es un honor… pero yo soy simplemente Kotori. Soy una aventurera, como ustedes. No merezco viajar al lado de la princesa.

– ¿Cuánto tardaremos en llegar?

–Bueno… hasta el palacio, dos días. Según me dijo la comandante Eli, acamparemos hoy cerca de la montaña y seguiremos mañana. Luego, de ahí hasta Akiba, son dos días más.

–Bastante largo –susurró Maki. Kotori asintió.

–Sí. Pero de haber ido a pie, hubieran durado más.

– ¿Tu eres de Akiba, verdad Kotori-chan? –preguntó Hanayo. Rin hizo un sonido fuerte y las tres la miraron.

–Sí. Soy de allá. O bueno, es mi ciudad base.

– ¿Y por qué estabas en Maihama?

–El día del Apocalipsis, había viajado a esta región para conseguir unas telas e hilos que ocuparía para crear un traje para Honoka-chan y Umi-chan. Estaba a punto de regresar… cuando las puertas de transporte dejaron de funcionar. Cuando desperté… estaba en mitad de un bosque y la ciudad más cercana era Maihama. Desde entonces he estado ahí.

– ¿Honoka-chan y Umi-chan? ¿Son tus amigas?

–Sí. Honoka-chan está en Akiba, pero Umi… creo que ella tuvo suerte de no estar en el juego cuando el Apocalipsis pasó.

– ¿Y no intentaste volver a Akiba? –preguntó Maki, mientras ayudaba a Rin a sentarse.

–Sin las puertas de transporte, viajar es difícil, y más para una persona como yo.

–Pero eres una gran invocadora nya –dijo la pequeña, que tenía el rostro algo verde–. Tienes unos animalitos muy bonitos.

–Las invocaciones consumen mucha magia, y no soy tan experimentada para controlarlas. Apenas estoy en nivel 50.

Hanayo tomó a Rin y la acostó en sus piernas mientras Kotori y Maki sonreían mirándolas. De pronto escucharon un fuerte grito. Como impulsadas por un rayo, las cuatro se asomaron a la parte trasera de la carreta. Nico hizo lo mismo desde el techo. El grito parecía provenir del bosque cercano. Eli se acercó a la carreta montada en un caballo blanco.

–Ustedes lo escucharon también, ¿verdad? –dijo Eli. Hanayo asintió.

–Parecía una chica –dijo Kotori. Eli se mordió el labio.

Todas las carretas se habían detenido. Los soldados que las custodiaban estaban alerta, sus espadas y lanzadas listas. Eli sacó su espada y miró hacia el bosque.

–No veo nada –dijo Nico en voz baja–. Ni siquiera con mi habilidad de visión oscura.

Escucharon otro grito, esta vez más cercano. Kotori y Maki comenzaron a bajar de la carreta, pero Eli les colocó la espada frente a ellas.

–Comandante…

–Ustedes no deberían intervenir.

–Lo siento cara de porcelana, pero no me voy a quedar sentada mientras te haces la héroe.

Eli miró a Nico con algo de molestia pero escucharon nuevamente el grito y vieron una figura salir corriendo del bosque. Detrás de ella venía un enorme animal, como un jabalí. Eli miró a Nico una vez más y le asintió. La pequeña saltó de la carreta al caballo y rápidamente comenzaron a cabalgar hacia la figura. Hanayo, Maki y Kotori bajaron de la carreta y miraban fijamente como las dos chicas se acercaban a la figura que corría.

.

.

Corría, corría a lo que sus piernas daban, pero la enorme bestia estaba a punto de alcanzarla. Podía sentir la respiración del animal en su espalda. De pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo. Escuchó el sonido del rugido sobre ella. Se cubrió la cabeza con sus manos y cerró los ojos.

– ¡Accel Fang!

Un montón de brillantes golpes hizo retroceder a la bestia, que se quejaba con fuerza. Levantó la mirada y notó una figura que golpeaba al animal con fuerza. El jabalí lanzó un ataque y la figura saltó fuera de su alcance. La chica intentó levantarse, pero no pudo poner su pie en el suelo sin perder el equilibrio. Tenía el tobillo hinchado y de color rojo. El animal la miró y volvió a lanzarse sobre ella, pero alguien la tomó de los brazos, la levantó del suelo y con un ágil movimiento la acomodó frente a ella, sobre un hermoso caballo blanco y comenzaron a cabalgar alejándose del animal. La joven que la había salvado gritó sin mirar hacia atrás.

– ¡Nico, ahora!

La chica miró hacia atrás, donde la pequeña figura volvió a aparecer y en un rápido destello de color carmesí, hizo que el enorme Jabalí huyera nuevamente con dirección al bosque.

.

.

Cuando ya no había peligro, Eli detuvo el caballo y miró a la joven que descansaba en sus brazos asustada. Era una chica de brillantes ojos color esmeralda, piel blanca como la nieve, y una larga y hermosa cabellera morada. Eli tragó profundamente antes de comenzar a hablar.

– ¿Estás bien? –la chica levantó la mirada y sonrojó levemente. Asintió.

–Eh… sí. Gracias por rescatarme.

Hanayo, Rin, Kotori y Maki se acercaron a ellas corriendo. Eli bajó del caballo y tomó a la chica de la cintura para ayudarla a bajar. Cuando ella colocó el pie en el suelo trastabilló. Eli la abrazó con fuerza.

–Eh… gracias.

– ¿Estás bien? –preguntó Kotori. La chica asintió pero notó que una chica castaña se agachaba a sus pies. La chica comenzó a aplicar un hechizo de sanación sobre su tobillo.

– ¿De dónde salió ese animalote nya?

La chica miró a todas las chicas frente a ella. Levantó la mirada hacia la rubia que aún la sostenía de la cintura y sonrojó levemente. Maki suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

– ¿De verdad estás bien? Pareces a punto de desmayarte.

–Eh… perdonen, pero aún estoy asustada. No… no pensé que ese monstruo me fuera a perseguir. Gracias… por rescatarme.

Eli sonrió y logró un sonrojo en la chica. Hanayo terminó de aplicar el hechizo y se levantó con una sonrisa.

–Listo. Ya sané tu herida.

–Gracias, pequeña.

–Hanayo. Me llamo Hanayo. Ella es Rin, y ella Kotori y Maki –y señaló a las chicas conforme las iba presentando.

–Yo me llamo Eli.

La joven sonrojó y las volvió a mirar. Hizo una leve reverencia y sonrió.

–Yo me llamo Nozomi, Tojou Nozomi.

– ¿Eres una aventurera? –Preguntó Kotori. Nozomi asintió– ¿Y por qué te perseguía esa bestia?

–No lo sé –dijo la peli morada alejándose de Eli que con cuidado la soltaba– Yo solo estaba recogiendo algunos ingredientes para mis experimentos.

– ¿Experimentos nya? –Dijo Rin y sonrió– ¿Eres alquimista? –Nozomi rio.

–No. Soy exorcista. Pero también conozco algunas cosas de alquimia.

Maki se acercó a Hanayo y le susurró al oído.

– ¿Qué quieren decir con Alquimista y Exorcista? –Hanayo sonrió.

–Son las… –pero fue interrumpida por la voz de Nico.

–Me cercioré de que se internara completamente en el bosque. Espero que haya aprendido la lección y no… –pero se quedó en silencio al ver a la chica que la miraba fijamente.

Hanayo se apresuró a presentarlas.

–Nozomi, ella es Nico-senpai.

Nozomi comenzó a sonreír e hizo una reverencia a Nico que se quedó inmóvil mirándola.

–Muchas gracias por ayudarme, Nico-chan. Sin tu ayuda y la de Elichi ya estaría muerta.

–Nadie muere en este mundo –dijo Nico y se alejó de todas caminando hacia la carreta.

– ¿Y a esa que le pasa? –dijo Eli, pero Kotori negó y regresó la mirada a Nozomi.

–Oye Nozomi. ¿De dónde vienes?

–Soy de Akiba –dijo sonriendo y acomodó un bolso que colgaba de su lado derecho de la cadera. Rin se sorprendió.

– ¿Akiba nya? ¿Y qué haces aquí?

–Ya lo mencioné. Estaba recogiendo ingredientes para mis experimentos. He estado viajando, pero creo que ya es hora de que regrese.

Un soldado se acercó a ellas. Eli al verlo se acercó a él bajo la mirada de las chicas. Hablaron unos segundos y luego miró a Nozomi. Asintió y se alejó junto al soldado. Maki suspiró y también comenzó a alejarse de ellas. Llegó a la carreta en donde Nico, nuevamente estaba sentada en el techo. Se subió despacio hasta que su cabeza pudo asomarse.

–Nico-chan… ¿sucede algo?

–No. Solo siente que ya estamos perdiendo mucho tiempo aquí. Deberíamos marcharnos ya, sino la noche nos alcanzará en mitad del valle.

– ¿Conoces a esa chica? A mí me pareció que…

–No, no la conozco.

La respuesta fue cortante y algo ruda. Maki suspiró y miró hacia las demás. Eli ya había regresado y hablaba con todas. Nozomi negó con fuerza algo apenada pero Hanayo y Kotori hablaban con ella. En un momento, Rin abrazó a la recién llegada y comenzaron a caminar hacia la carreta mientras Eli montaba en su caballo y regresaba al frente de la caravana.

–Maki-chan, Nico-senpai… Nozomi-chan nos va a acompañar por ahora.

–Espero poder llevarme bien con todas. Gracias por llevarme.

Maki asintió pero pudo escuchar un soplido molesto provenir de Nico.

.

.

Un grupo pequeño de seis personas cabalgaba despacio por el sendero. Al llegar a un claro detuvieron la única carreta con la que viajaban y se alejaron a un río a refrescarse un poco. Dentro de la carreta, unas voces comenzaron a escucharse.

– ¿De verdad estás segura de esto Honoka?

–Te digo que sí Umi-chan. Ya vamos de camino y no se han dado cuenta.

Umi movió su mano y notó que era transparente. Podía ver a través de ella y de Honoka que estaba sentada a su lado.

–Pero… es que si Krusty-sama me ve aquí y no en el campamento de entrenamiento, de seguro me expulsa del gremio.

–Pero tú fuiste la que insistió en buscar una manera de venir. Ahora no te quejes.

–Yo solo quiero poder ir a Maihama para buscar a Kotori.

–Umi-chan confía en mí. Este hechizo es mi mejor hechizo. Además, necesitas de un nivel muy alto para poder ver a través de él y…

–Y si siguen hablando, no es necesario ver a través de un hechizo para saber que hay dos polizonas en este viaje.

Honoka y Umi se miraron al notar que una pequeña persona las miraba fijamente con una mirada asesina en su rostro y una sonrisa algo sicodélica.

* * *

 **Bueno, y aquí el nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste mucho. ¿Qué le pasara ahora a Honoka y a Umi? ¿Nico conoce a Nozomi o no? ¿Cual será el plan de Nureha? Espero sus comentarios. Un abrazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**En Elder Tale hay un total de 12 clases divididas en 4 grupos. Al inicio del juego, cada jugador debe elegir una de las clases y no se puede cambiar durante el transcurso del mismo.**

 **Grupo de Clases Guerreros: En este grupo están las clases que se desempeñan mejor en ataques, y que hacen más daño en el juego. Dentro de este grupo están las siguientes clases:**

 **1- Guardián: Es la clase con las estadísticas de defensa más alta así como las de ataque. Normalmente el rol del guardián es servir como Tanque en la primera línea y llamar la atención de los enemigos. Tiene una gran variedad de técnicas de ataque. Su única debilidad es el tiempo de "enfriamiento" de sus técnicas, para poder usarlas nuevamente. Eli es nuestra guardián en la historia.**

 **2- Samurái: Normalmente usa armas de estilo japonés, como Katanas, tachis y otras. Sus estadísticas en defensa son igual de altas a las del guardián, pero como no pueden equipar escudos, no sirven en gran medida como tanques. También pueden usar arcos para atacar a distancia. Sus ataques son muy poderosos pero es una clase difícil de usar. Nuestra hermosa Umi-chan es la experta en esa clase.**

 **3- Monje: Esta clase tiene el HP más alto, pero solo puede equipar armaduras livianas. Tiene estadísticas de defensa más bajos que las otras dos clases de guerreros pero tiene un gran nivel de evasión. Sus ataques son fuertes como las del Samurái y tienen tiempos de "enfriamiento" más cortos, por lo que es una de las mejores en ataque.**

 **Grupo de Clases basados en armas: En este grupo, encontramos las clases de ataque basadas en apoyo, o uso de armas.**

 **1- Asesinos: Es la clase que hace más daño en todo el juego. Es una clase puramente ofensiva. Pueden usar casi todas las armas del juego, y los tiempos de "enfriamiento" son bastante cortos. Si se combina con subclases de sigilo, se puede convertir en un guerrero letal. Nico Nico Nii es nuestra asesina preferida.**

 **2- Espadachín: Es la única clase que puede usar dos armas a la vez, por lo que le permite lanzar ataques continuos. Hacen menos daño que los asesinos. Nuestra querida Honoka eligió esta clase porque no sabía nada de las demás.**

 **3- Bardo: Esta clase es de apoyo, ya que se especializa más que todo en hechizos musicales para apoyar a las demás clases de ataque. Solo pueden usar espadas cortas, bastones o instrumentos. Su nivel de ataque es bajo, pero sus hechizos pueden hacer ataques aliados muy poderosos. Y sí, esta fue la clase que nuestra tomatito tsundere Maki-chan eligió.**

 **Grupo de Clases Sanadores: Como se indica, estas son las clases que se especializan en hechizos defensivos.**

 **1- Clérigos: Son los que tienen los niveles más altos en estadísticas sanadoras y se especializan en los hechizos de esta especie. Sin embargo, carecen de poder de ataque y solo participando en equipos, tienen alguna posibilidad.**

 **2- Druida: Son especialista en hechizos curativos de rango, y hechizos de restauración. Su tienen un bajo nivel de MP lo que no les permite lanzar muchos hechizos seguidos. También posee magias de ataque, aunque no muy poderosas. Kayo-chin es nuestra druida favorita en la historia.**

 **3- Kannagi: Son médiums que hablan con espíritus y dioses del pasado. Tienen magias sanadoras y de apoyo y son especialmente útiles con hechizos que potencian la defensa. Su nivel de HP y MP es bajo. No es una clase muy popular. A partir del nivel 40 pueden equipar ropajes de estilo japonés como de sacerdotes o sacerdotisas. Exacto, nuestra Miko favorita, Nozomi, eligió esta clase.**

 **Grupo de Clases Magos: Esta es el grupo de clases de ataque que se especializa en hechizos.**

 **1- Hechiceros: Son los que tienen mayor nivel de ataque con hechizos, teniendo incluso los más poderosos del juego. También posee muchos hechizos ofensivos de área. Su problema es el nivel de HP que es extremadamente bajo. Rin-chan eligió ser la brujita del grupo.**

 **2- Invocador: Son los usuarios con unos de los niveles de MP más altos, pero debido a que utilizan bestias mágicas, su duración es limitada por el nivel de la invocación. Tienen el nivel más bajo de HP. Consigue sus criaturas al firmar un contrato con ellas. La pajarita Kotori eligió esta clase.**

 **3- Encantador: Son los usuarios con más alto MP, pero carecen de hechizos fuertes de ataque y defensa. Su especialidad son los hechizos de apoyo, al igual que el bardo.**

* * *

 **08\. Hacía el Palacio del Hielo Eterno**

 **.**

–Así que tenemos dos polizonas entre nuestro pequeño grupo.

Un joven alto, de cabello alborotado corto y gafas, vestido con una túnica blanca, una camiseta oscura y unos pantalones de color gris, miraba a dos chicas arrodilladas frente a él con la mirada clavada en el suelo. Una pequeña joven a su lado, de cabello morado y ropas de ninja del mismo tono asintió y lo miró.

–Y estaban usando un hechizo ilusorio de nivel 50 para ocultarse, mi señor.

–Todo es mi culpa –dijo Umi cerrando los puños sobre las rodillas y mordiendo su labio–. Yo soy la responsable de esta situación. Por favor… no involucren a Honoka.

–Oye Umi, eso no es verdad. Yo fui la que te dio esta idea –dijo la peli jengibre mirando a su amiga. Notó que Umi tenía lágrimas en la comisura de sus ojos.

–Aquí no importa de quién es la culpa, sino que están haciendo aquí. Se supone que se te asignó la misión de acompañar y dar apoyo en el campamento de entrenamiento de la mesa redonda, Sonoda-san.

Krusty, el hombre de gafas cuadradas en una gran armadura, habló mientras le daba la espalda a todos, mirando hacia un valle. Honoka iba a hablar pero Umi le atravesó el brazo derecho frente a ella.

–Krusty sama, de verdad lo siento. Me haré responsable de todo, asumiré el castigo.

–Yo digo que deberíamos enviarlas a la catedral –dijo la pequeña ninja tomando el mango de la espada corta en su espalda. El joven alto la miró.

–No hay que llegar a esos extremos, Akatsuki.

–Pienso igual que Shiroe-sama. No deberíamos recurrir a la violencia Akatsuki-chan.

Una mujer de cabello naranja amarrado en un moño alto, vestida con un vestido ceñido al cuerpo de tonos purpuras y con gafas les sonrió a las dos chicas que la miraban con cara de arrepentimiento. Akatsuki hizo una reverencia.

–Estoy a favor de lo dicho por Henrietta, pero si considero necesario un castigo, mi señor.

La mujer, de cabello corto, color negro y que vestía un uniforme militar habló desde detrás de las chicas. Umi bajó la cabeza aún más. Escuchó los pasos de Krusty acercarse a ellas.

–Enviarlas de regreso a Akiba no será una opción por ahora Misa, ya que casi anochece y los monstruos son más fuertes, para solo dos aventureras, así que nos acompañaran hasta nuestro destino y ahí tomaremos una decisión. Pero Sonoda –y miró a Umi que lo miraba–. Cuando regresemos a la ciudad, tendremos una charla en el salón del gremio.

–Aceptaré cualquier consecuencia que mis actos hayan provocado.

–Vamos Krusty, no seas tan duro con la bella niña. Que nos acompañen dos hermosas damas más como ellas, hacen que el viaje sea más ameno.

Un hombre de fuerte contextura y gran altura, cabello corto color café y mandíbula cuadrada, sonrió y golpeó la armadura de Krusty. Shiroe no pudo ocultar una sonrisa y se acomodó las gafas.

–Michitaka tiene razón, Krusty. Además… creo que tuvieron un motivo para venir, ¿verdad?

–Yo… –comenzó Umi, algo nerviosa–. Yo quiero llegar a Maihama lo más rápido que pueda. Lo necesito.

– ¿Maihama? –Preguntó Henrietta–. Pero esa ciudad está aún bastante lejos señorita.

–Lo sé. Por eso quería…

– ¿Por qué necesita llegar a Maihama, señorita?

–Eh… tenemos una amiga –comenzó a decir Honoka en un susurro–. Ella… desde el apocalipsis… no sabemos nada de ella.

– ¿Y por qué no usar el sistema de comunicación de la lista de amigos? –preguntó Michitaka.

–Eh… –Honoka miró a Umi. Ella asintió–. Bueno, mi lista de amigos no me permite llamar, y la de Umi… ella no puede usarla. No puede entrar en ella aunque lo intente. Está como bloqueada.

–Eso es extraño –dijo Shiroe y se acomodó las gafas.

–Bueno. Como sea. A partir de ahora, serán parte de la comitiva de la mesa redonda que se presentará en el Palacio del Hielo Eterno. Ya ahí, buscaremos una forma de hacerlas volver a Akiba de forma segura. Y a partir de ahora seguirán órdenes. ¿Quedó claro?

–Sí, Krusty-sama.

–Y para usted señorita…

–Kousaka. Kousaka Honoka –y se puso de pie de un salto con la mano en la frente. Todos rieron a excepción de Krusty y Misa. El hombre miró a la joven detrás de ellos.

–Misa se encargará de vigilarlas.

–Si mi señor.

–Akatsuki –dijo Shiroe y miró a la pequeña ninja–. Colabora con Misa en lo que necesite.

Akatsuki sonrió y miró a las dos chicas. Umi hizo una reverencia mientras Honoka solo se rascaba la parte trasera de su cabeza.

–Bueno –dijo Michitaka levantando sus manos en un intento de desperezarse–. Ya que todo quedó claro, creo que deberíamos comer algo y descansar.

Todos asintieron. Shiroe entonces comenzó a recibir un mensaje por telepatía. Contestó bajo la mirada de los demás.

–Naotsugu… ¿ya llegaron al campamento?

"Shiro, llegamos sanos y salvos. Solo hay un detalle. Una chica del gremio de D.D.D que nos iba a acompañar no ha aparecido. Marielle está preocupada por ella"

Shiroe miró a Umi quien era reprendida junto a Honoka por Misa. Henrietta y Michitaka trataban de calmar a la mujer que les hablaba en tono fuerte.

–No te preocupes Naotsugu. La chica está aquí con nosotros.

"¿De verdad? Ah bueno, entonces se lo comunicaré de inmediato a Marielle".

– ¿Y los niños? ¿Minori, Touya?

"Emocionados por comenzar mañana. Te mantendré informado de lo que suceda"

–Gracias Naotsugu. Confío en ti y en el jefe Nyanta para esto.

.

.

Muchas personas se habían sentado alrededor de la fogata y escuchaban atentas el hermoso cantar de la pelirroja, que, con una melodiosa voz envolvía a todos los que la escuchaban en una magia de tranquilidad y alegría, proveniente de su hermosa y melodiosa voz. El Duque Corwen, sentado frente a ella, tenía los ojos cerrados y sonreía escuchando el dulce canto de la chica.

–Maki-chan canta muy hermoso.

Rin, Hanayo y Kotori estaban sentadas un poco más alejadas de todos los demás miembros de la caravana, pero aun así, eran alcanzadas por las hermosas notas y palabras que la voz de Maki dejaba salir.

–Nunca había escuchado cantar a alguien así. Creo que es como oír a un ángel. Maki-chan debe ser un ángel nya.

–Los ángeles no existen Rin-chan. Pero comparto tu comentario. Creo que debe ser por su clase que lo hace tan hermoso.

– ¿Clase? Pero Kotori-chan, Maki-chan no posee una clase. Tú misma lo viste cuando la agregaste ayer a tu lista de amigos.

–Lo sé… pero sus habilidades, sus ataques… todos son los de un bardo. Conozco a varios bardos que tienen esas habilidades. Y además… esa voz tan hermosa.

Regresó la mirada hacia la multitud, que ahora aplaudía a Maki quien estaba algo sonrojada. El Duque le tomó la mano a la chica y se la besó en agradecimiento. Rin se dejó caer en el suelo y miró hacia el cielo completamente estrellado.

–A pesar de todo, el viaje ha sido divertido nya.

– ¿Ustedes vienen de muy largo? –preguntó Kotori. Hanayo asintió con una sonrisa. Ambas chicas miraron a Maki que llegaban a su lado.

–Maki-chan, felicitaciones –dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

–Gracias Hanayo. Estaba algo nerviosa cuando me lo pidieron. No debieron haberle dicho que yo cantaba.

–Pero lo hiciste bien nya. A Rin le gusta escucharte nya.

–Eh… gracias.

Maki volvió a sonrojar y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Hanayo sirvió un poco de comida que había en un caldero al fuego en un cuenco y se lo pasó a Maki. Ella sonrió y lo tomó. La castaña regresó su mirada a Kotori.

–Respondiendo tú pregunta Kotori-chan, si, Rin-chan y yo venimos desde un pueblo, cerca de Nakasu. Nos topamos con Maki-chan de camino a esa ciudad.

–Vaya… al otro extremo.

–Sí. Hemos estado viajando desde entonces. Nuestro destino es Akiba.

–Por cierto Kotori, como es Akiba –preguntó Maki, cortando un trozo de pan para revolverlo con el curry en su cuenco.

–Bueno –Kotori puso un rostro chistoso tratando de recordar–. Solo puedo hablarte de ella a como era en el juego, porque yo tampoco he estado ahí desde el apocalipsis. Pero era una ciudad muy normal, donde solo el edificio de Gremios y la catedral eran lo más importante. Ah… y el Gran Árbol Plateado.

– ¿Edificio de gremios?

–Es el edificio donde puedes crear o unirte a un gremio. Ahí también está el banco –respondió Hanayo con una sonrisa. Maki asintió.

–A mí me gustaría que las ciudades no estuvieran tan largo nya. Rin se cansa de caminar mucho.

–Deberían tener trenes como en la vida real, verdad.

Las cuatro comenzaron a reír. Maki suspiró y miró la luna sobre su cabeza. La vida real. Si ese mundo en donde estaba atrapada fuera la vida real, ella ya no estaría disfrutando de esa deliciosa comida y esa hermosa fogata con sus amigas. Sintió un leve escalofrío y regresó la mirada al fuego frente a ella.

–Por cierto, sé que es de mala educación –dijo Kotori en un susurro tímido–. Pero, en la vida real, ¿de dónde son? Yo soy de Tokyo, Akiba para ser precisa.

–Rin y yo también. Somos de Tokyo, pero vivimos casi al límite de la ciudad.

–Y tu Maki-chan nya.

–Yo me acabo de mudar a Tokyo. Antes vivía en… –pero se quedó en silencio. Todas la miraron fijamente. La expresión en el rostro de la pelirroja era de temor.

– ¿Maki-chan?

–No… no puedo recordar de donde soy. No… no lo recuerdo.

Maki se agarró la cabeza, y trataba por todos los medios de recordar, pero era como tener un espacio en blanco en una cinta de video. Veía su antigua casa, veía a sus vecinos, pero no podía recordar donde era.

–No te esfuerces en hacerlo, será inútil –Las cuatro miraron hacia arriba, donde la figura de Eli, con el cabello suelto y sin su pesada armadura les sonreía. Llevaba su espada atada a su cintura y un cuenco en sus manos–. ¿Puedo… acompañarlas?

Hanayo y Kotori asintieron y Eli se sentó al lado de Maki. Desvió la mirada al ver que la pelirroja la miraba esperando una explicación. El silencio se apoderó del grupo, a pesar de que al otro lado del campamento, había canticos y bailes.

–Eli… –dijo Maki ansiosa–. ¿Por qué es inútil? ¿Sabes por qué no puedo recordarlo? –Eli asintió y cerró los ojos.

–Se… se debe a tu muerte.

Las cuatro abrieron los ojos con sorpresa y se miraron asustadas. Eli terminó de comer y se sentó mejor. Entrelazó sus manos, nerviosa.

– ¿Qué quiere decir comandante? –Susurró Hanayo–. ¿Por qué debido a la muerte de Maki?

–Lo… lo que les voy a decir, no está confirmado, pero… puedo dar fe de que lo que me dijo es verdad.

– ¿Te lo dijo? ¿Quién nya?

–No lo sé. Fue una chica… rubia, de voz apacible, muy hermosa. Fue cuando vagaba sin rumbo luego de que el apocalipsis sucediera. Al principio no le creí, pero…

– ¿Y qué te dijo? –preguntó Maki, algo apresurada. Eli la miró y suspiró.

–Señorita Maki, como usted es nueva en este mundo de Elder Tale, primero le explicaré que cuando esto era un juego, y un personaje moría, su cuerpo era llevado automáticamente a la catedral del último pueblo que visitó. La única condición era pagar una penalización que era perder puntos de experiencia.

Maki se mordió el labio y miró sus datos frente a ella. Notó que el indicador de nivel había cambiado.

– ¿Por eso… perdí un nivel? Era nivel 11 y ahora soy 10 otra vez –Eli asintió.

–Entonces si es como en el juego nya. Maki-chan apareció en la catedral de Maihama y perdió experiencia.

–Sí… pero… hay algo más –Eli suspiró y tomó el vaso frente a ella. Bebió un gran trago de su contenido y volvió a suspirar–. Parece ser que la experiencia no es lo único que perdemos al revivir, sino también… recuerdos.

– ¿Recuerdos?

–Sí. Según me dijo esa chica… los recuerdos van desapareciendo conforme revivimos.

–Pero eso… –comenzó a decir Hanayo pero al ver a Maki cerró la boca. La pelirroja parecía perdida y a punto de desmayarse. Se abrazó a sí misma, asustada.

–Comandante Eli… –comenzó Kotori en un susurro–. Usted dijo que podía dar fe de lo que esa chica dijo. ¿Ha muerto usted antes?

Eli asintió y bebió otro trago. Kotori miró a Hanayo y a Rin que tenían la misma expresión que ella, de miedo y angustia.

–He… he muerto unas siete veces desde el apocalipsis.

– ¿Siete? –volvió a asentir.

–No le creí a esa chica. "Era imposible que eso pasara". Eso fue lo que pensé, y cada pelea que tenía la hacía con todas mis fuerzas. Cuando me convertí en comandante… mi deber por defender a mis soldados… dejé que la inmortalidad de la que gozamos los aventureros me cegara.

– ¿Y de verdad perdiste recuerdos nya? –dijo Rin quien estaba agarrando el brazo de Hanayo, asustada. Sus orejas bajas.

–Al principio… eran recuerdos inútiles los que perdí. La letra de una canción, mi número de casillero, la dirección de mis abuelos… –miró a Maki que la miraba fijamente, aun abrazada a si misma–. Hasta que perdí un recuerdo muy preciado… ahí fue cuando… decidí creer…

– ¿Se puede saber que recuerdo es?

–No… –se le quebró la voz–. No… puedo recordar ni el nombre ni el rostro de… de mi hermana menor.

Todas taparon sus bocas. Rin se escondió detrás del brazo de Hanayo. Eli trataba de mantenerse serena, pero una lágrima ya bajaba por su mejilla. Escucharon una algarabía más fuerte. Algunos soldados batallaban para ganar el derecho de poder bailar con la princesa.

–Eli…

–Por más que lo he intentado… todos los días… no logro recordar a mi hermana. Sé que está aquí –se llevó la mano al pecho– pero no aquí –se tocó la cabeza–. Por eso… prometí que no dejaría que nadie más pasara por esto… y fallé… –y miró a Maki. Ella se mordió el labio.

–No… Eli, no digas eso.

–Pero señorita Maki…

–Eli… ¿podrías dejar de decirme así? Somos amigas.

–Eh…

–Eli-chan –dijo Hanayo con una sonrisa–. Te prometo que no dejaré que mueras otra vez, ni tú ni ninguna de mis amigas. Rin-chan, Maki-chan, Kotori-chan, Nico-senpai…

–Yo también nya. Me haré más fuerte para proteger a todas.

–Chicas… –dijo Eli.

Kotori sonrió y asintió también. Maki se acercó a Eli y la abrazó, logrando que la fuerte y seria comandante comenzara a llorar. Las demás la imitaron y abrazaron a la rubia. Luego de unos segundos, se separaron, todas sonrojadas.

–Gracias…

–También te ayudaremos a recordar. Te ayudaremos a recordar a tu pequeña hermana.

Eli asintió. Se secó las últimas lágrimas y les sonrió a todas. Miró alrededor y cambió su expresión a una seria.

–Por cierto… ¿Dónde están la señorita Nozomi y Nico?

–Nozomi-chan dijo que iría a buscar ingredientes por allá, que solo aparecen en la noche. Dijo que no se alejaría mucho –dijo Hanayo señalando hacia los árboles cercanos a donde estaban.

–A Nico-chan no la hemos visto desde hace mucho –terminó de decir Kotori.

–Nico-chan es una antisocial nya.

–Rin-chan no digas eso –le dijo Hanayo, golpeando levemente la cabeza de la pequeña.

–Si te oye Rin, podría hacerte picadillo. Recuerda que hay una diferencia de casi sesenta niveles entre ustedes.

Todas rieron con el comentario de Maki. Eli se puso de pie y miró hacia el bosque. Acomodó su espada y suspiró.

–Iré a buscarlas.

.

.

Las gotas de aguas bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo, mientras despacio se acariciaba, lavando la suciedad en él. Un poco de agua, y sus manos deslizándose por cada parte de su piel, siendo solo iluminada por la luz de la luna. La quietud del lago donde estaba, solo era rota por el sonido del agua al bajar por ella y caer de regreso. Nozomi sonrió y tomó más agua entre sus manos para soltarla en su rostro, mojando su cabello. Lo atrajo hacia el frente para quitarle restos de césped y polvo mientras miraba hacia el cielo.

–Es de muy mala educación mirar a una chica tan bella como yo bañándose desnuda en un lago Nicochi.

Nozomi miró hacia un árbol, hacia la rama más alta. No había nada, pero dos segundos después, la figura de Nico apareció en ella. La pequeña se cruzó de brazos y miró de mala gana a Nozomi.

–Como si tuvieras algo interesante que verte. Solo eres una vaca metiche.

–Me ofendes Nicochi. No soy ninguna metiche.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Nozomi?

Nozomi acarició su cabello y continuó con su baño. Nico esperaba paciente la respuesta de la joven.

–Ya lo dije cuando me salvaron. Solo estoy viajando, recogiendo ingredientes y conociendo lugares. Por cierto, gracias por salvarme, Nicochi.

–No me mientas Nozomi. Nureha te envió, ¿cierto?

– ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

–No lo sé. La forma tan increíble como apareciste. El lugar donde apareciste y… que exactamente esta es mi misión. Solo ella pudo haberte enviado.

–A qué mi aparición fue muy buena. Claro, ese pobre jabalí no debía recibir tu castigo. Creo que las hierbas que le di lo hicieron muy violento y se me salió de control. Pero funcionó.

Nico negó y lanzó una piedra a Nozomi, que le pasó cerca del rostro y cayó al agua.

–Contéstame Nozomi. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

–Ya te contestaste tú. La señora Nureha me envió… para que te ayude.

–Yo puedo hacer el trabajo sola.

– ¿Y por qué has durado tanto? Se supone que…

–Yo hago las cosas a mi manera. No hay necesidad de apresurarlo. Y él que tú estés aquí no va a cambiar eso. Puedes regresar con esa bruja y decirle que pronto cumpliré con mi encargo.

–Nicochi, Nicochi –dijo Nozomi y continuó lavando sus pechos. Nico apartó la mirada–. No puedo regresar sin ti, y sin el objetivo cumplido. Tengo una deuda enorme que pagar al igual que tu… y te puedo ser de mucha ayuda. No quiero seguir sirviendo a esas personas.

–Trabajo sola.

–Pues no me pareció cuando me rescataron. Y veo que has hecho algunas amigas.

–Ellas…

Escucharon un ruido. Nico miró a Nozomi una última vez y desapareció sin hacer un solo sonido. Nozomi sonrió y siguió con su baño. Unos segundos después escuchó pasos acercándose.

– ¡Señorita Nozomi! ¡Señorita Nozomi! ¿Está por aquí?

Nozomi se giró cuando escuchó la voz de Eli detrás de ella. La rubia tenía los ojos abiertos como platos, mirándola de arriba a abajo. Era difícil perder detalle de ese cuerpo frente a ella. Nozomi sonrojó y despacio dirigió sus brazos a su cuerpo para cubrirse con ellas, ya que estaba completamente desnuda. Eli al notarlo apartó la mirada con un sonrojo muy fuerte en su blanco rostro.

–Lo… lo siento. No… no sabía…

–No te preocupes Elichi, es mi culpa por bañarme en este lago.

Eli tragó grueso, haciendo esfuerzos para no girar la cabeza. Nozomi sonrió y se giró para continuar con su baño.

– ¿Sucede algo Elichi?

–Disculpe señorita Nozomi, ¿Por qué me llama Elichi? Mi nombre es Eli. Ayase Eli.

– ¿No te gusta? –dijo Nozomi con voz triste. Eli se giró y la miró.

–No es eso… es solo que…

Nozomi sonrió, volvió a girarse –Eli quitó nuevamente la mirada– y se acercó al borde del lago. Se recostó sobre una piedra y miró a Eli fijamente. La luna iluminaba su rostro y sus verdes ojos parecían brillar. Eli tragó grueso una vez más.

–Está bien, dejaré de decirte Elichi, Ayase-san. Aunque como me rescataste… quería tratarte con más cariño. Eres mi héroe.

–Eh… no, no importa. Llámeme como quiera. Aunque no creo merecerlo. Solo hice lo que tenía que hacer.

Nozomi sonrió más. Eli se acercó un poco más al borde del lago. Miró alrededor cuando el viento comenzó a soplar de forma fría. Regresó la mirada a la joven que se había hundido en el agua y ahora flotaba en el lago.

–Señorita Nozomi, debería salir de ahí. Está haciendo frío y además la comida se va a acabar. Y también necesita descansar.

–Sí, sí Elichi, ya entendí que quieres que regrese al campamento. Pero el agua está muy rica, deberías probarla. Es muy refrescante bañarte a la luz de la luna. Ven, acompáñame.

–Eh… –el sonrojo volvió a aparecer en las mejillas de Eli–. Esperaré por allá mientras termina.

Eli se alejó un poco y se ocultó detrás de los árboles. Con mucha fuerza de voluntad se mantuvo esperando mientras escuchaba como la chica de largos cabellos purpura salía del agua y comenzaba a vestirse. De pronto, sintió un golpecito en el hombro. Al mirar, notó la enorme sonrisa de Nozomi frente a ella.

–Ya estoy lista Elichi.

Eli notó que Nozomi se había amarrado el cabello en una sola coleta que bajaba por su hombro. Podía oler el fresco aroma que la joven emanaba, a agua fresca. Asintió despacio y comenzó a caminar delante de ella.

–En… ¿encontró ingredientes, señorita Nozomi?

–Sí. Encontré varias flores y semillas. Incluso encontré esta –y le mostró una flor blanca muy brillante.

–Que flor más bella. ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Eli, tomando con cuidado la hermosa flor.

–Elichi.

– ¿Qué? ¿Bromea, cierto?

–No. La flor se llama lágrima de luna, pero yo lo acorté a Elichi, por ser muy hermosa.

Eli sonrojó y se la devolvió. Nozomi comenzó a reír y pasó al lado de la comandante con paso más firme y rápido. Eli se sorprendió, pero no pudo evitar ocultar una sonrisa. Cuando salieron al claro, Eli notó que solo Nico estaba al lado del fuego, comiendo lo que parecía ser un trozo de pan.

– ¿Dónde estan las demás? –preguntó Eli. Nico señaló la carreta detrás de ella, sin despegar la mirada de Nozomi que le sonreía.

–Kotori y Hanayo tenían sueño, así que decidieron irse a acostar. Dejaron esto para ella.

–Oh, que lindas. Gracias Nico-chan.

Nico colocó el cuenco frente a Nozomi y se levantó. Eli, que se había quedado de pie al lado de la peli morada miró a Nico con el ceño fruncido.

– ¿A dónde vas?

–A dormir cara de porcelana. No tengo nada más que quedarme haciendo.

Desapareció en un rápido movimiento. Eli suspiró y miró a Nozomi que comía despacio, aún con una linda sonrisa en su rostro. Eli se rascó la cabeza e hizo una reverencia.

–Señorita Nozomi, si me disculpa, debo comenzar mi turno de vigilancia. Debería acostarse a dormir apenas termine.

–Así lo haré Elichi. Que tengas linda noche.

Eli sonrió y se alejó de Nozomi que la miró hasta que se perdió de vista. Nozomi suspiró y despacio miró hacia la carreta, al techo, en donde Nico la miraba con molestia. Le sonrió logrando que la pequeña le hiciera un gesto obsceno con la mano y le diera la espalda.

.

.

El sol estaba en lo alto cuando las carretas comenzaron a aminorar el paso. Las chicas iban dentro, escuchando la fortuna que Nozomi les relataba a través de sus cartas. Descubrieron que Nozomi usaba el tarot en el mundo real, y que, aunque no existía esa sub clase en el juego, había conseguido un mazo de cartas de un comerciante en un pueblo al norte y desde el apocalipsis, había estado aprendiendo a usarlas como en el mundo real. Rin, Hanayo y Kotori estaban maravilladas y sonreían con cada predicción que la chica de ojos esmeralda hacía. Maki, en cambio, se había recostado al fondo de la carreta y jugaba con su mechón de cabello, solo escuchando.

De pronto vieron el rostro de Eli asomar al interior de la carreta. Aún cabalgaba en su caballo blanco pero lo hacía a un paso más lento.

–Creo señoritas que deberían ver esto.

Sonrío y se retiró de la salida de la carreta que aún continuaba rodando. Las cinco se asomaron al exterior.

Un enorme palacio, mucho más grande que el castillo Cinderella, se alzaba sobre una montaña de hielo mágico. Entre sus muros, de un brillante gris, se encontraban grandes porciones de hielo que le daban una apariencia extraña y hermosa.

– ¡Guau! Es enorme nya.

–Y mucho más bello que el palacio –agregó Kotori quien estaba más sorprendida que las demás. Nozomi suspiró.

–Nunca vi algo igual.

Hanayo asintió y se abrazó de Rin sonriendo. Maki se mantenía en silencio de lo sorprendida que estaba. Ese mundo extraño la sorprendía cada día con algo, y, muy a su pesar, le estaba gustando, y eso la preocupaba. Ella había jugado ese juego para encontrarse con su amiga, y era lo menos que había hecho, pensar en ella, buscarla. El conocer a Hanayo y Rin la habían hecho olvidarla.

– ¿Sucede algo Maki? –preguntó Eli, que había notado el extraño pesar en la joven. La pelirroja negó rápidamente.

–No, es solo que me sentí abrumada por ese enorme palacio.

Eli sonrió y asintió. Notó que Nico, que viajaba en el techo de la carreta aún, tenía la misma expresión de sorpresa que las otras chicas.

Llegaron al interior de los jardines del castillo y bajaron de la carreta. Todas las demás personas hacían lo mismo. Uno por uno, igual de sorprendidos. Solo la familia real parecía ya acostumbrada a ese lugar. El Duque Corwen comenzó a hablar con Feynail y este asintió. Comenzaron a caminar al interior del castillo. El hombre se acercó a las chicas y las instó a seguirlas al interior del palacio. Comenzaron a subir las escaleras al segundo piso desde donde estaban los balcones del palacio que daban a los jardines interiores.

–Lord Feynail –dijo Kotori haciendo una leve reverencia sosteniendo el bajo de su vestido. El hombre le sonrió–. Gracias por estas atenciones.

–Señorita Kotori, bellas damas, el Duque me ha indicado que les brinde todas las comodidades que la familia real les puede dar. Tendrán habitaciones y servicio a su disposición. Y será un honor para todos, que participen de la cena y baile de la noche, cuando recibamos a los aventureros que vienen de Akiba.

–Oh Lord… no es necesario –dijo Hanayo haciendo reverencias–. Nosotras… nosotras de verdad…

–Vamos señorita Hanayo. Es parte de nuestro agradecimiento por lo que hicieron por mi ciudad. Además, partir ahora hacia Akihabara no sería lo más prudente.

–Creo que Lord Feynail tiene razón Hanayo-chan –dijo Kotori con una sonrisa–. Además… no todos los días puedes estar en un evento de nobles.

Hanayo miró a Maki que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa. Rin-chan esperaba en silencio y Nozomi solo sonreía. Miró a Nico.

– ¿Usted qué opina Nico-senpai?

–La decisión es tuya Hanayo. Eres la líder de esta Party. Lo que decidas lo respetaré.

– ¿Yo? ¿La líder?

–Sí, Kayo-chin es la líder.

Hanayo sonrojó por completo cuando Rin la abrazó. Nozomi y Eli comenzaron a reír, incluso Nico dibujó una sonrisa. Maki se acercó a Kotori.

– ¿Qué es una Party? ¿Una fiesta?

–Party es un término en inglés para referirse a un grupo de usuarios en el juego.

Maki asintió y sonrió. Hanayo miró a Lord Feynail que esperaba paciente una respuesta.

–Eh… está bien Lord Feynail, nos… nos quedaremos hoy.

Lord Feynail sonrió y asintió haciendo una reverencia. Miró a Eli que esperaba detrás de ellas en silencio.

–Comandante Ayase, el Duque Corwen también me pidió que le indicara que por el día de hoy, usted está libre de las responsabilidades de su puesto. Puede relajarse y disfrutar con sus amigas aventureras.

– ¿Eh? Pero…

– ¡Sí! Eli-chan nos acompañará nya –y saltó sobre Eli que sonrojó bajo las risas de las demás. Lord Feynail asintió y regresó la mirada a Kotori.

–Señorita Kotori… Rayneshia quiere hablar con usted en cuanto le sea posible.

–Está bien señor. Iré de inmediato.

El hombre asintió y se alejó de ellas haciendo una reverencia antes de marcharse. Kotori miró a las chicas. Eli trataba de decir algo, pero estaba nerviosa.

–Yo no… bueno…

– ¿Y bien Hanayo? –Dijo Nico, cruzando los brazos– ¿Qué vamos a hacer por hoy?

–Eh… ¿divertirnos?

–Yo… voy a ir a ver que desea la princesa Rayneshia.

Todas asintieron. Kotori se iba a marchar cuando escucharon un alboroto en la entrada del palacio. Se acercaron al balcón para mirar al jardín. Los guardias custodiaban una carreta y cuatro caballos que ingresaban al interior del mismo. Eli iba a acercarse pero la detuvo Nico colocando un brazo frente a ella.

–No estás de servicio cara de porcelana. Recuerda.

–Pero… –fue interrumpida por la voz de uno de los soldados.

– ¡Los aventureros de Akihabara han llegado!

* * *

 **Y aquí un nuevo capítulo. Para los que preguntaron que sucedía al morir, espero que esto les ayude a comprender mejor parte del juego. En la explicación inicial comenté las clases que hay en el juego, para que sepan que eligió cada una de nuestras niñas.**

 **Hablando del capitulo... que les pareció. Nico y Nozomi... ¿que se tramaran? Y esa Nozomi... pícara... Y la pobre Eli... Y sí, se que corté donde no tenía, ya que Umi y Kotori se van a ver... pero será en el próximo.**

 **Espero sus comentarios y gracias por su apoyo. Saludos.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Elder Tale posee un sistema de subclases, con más de 90 tipos, que proveen al jugador de algunos beneficios extra durante el juego.**

 **Mientras que las clases no se pueden cambiar una vez elegida una, las subclases no tienen esta restricción, y pueden cambiarse en el momento en el que el jugador así lo desee, con la única condición de que pierden todos los puntos de subclase ganados hasta el momento del cambio.**

 **Debido al peligro de cazar y de luchar con el propio cuerpo luego del apocalipsis, muchos jugadores comenzaron a cambiar sus subclases a unas artesanales. La gente del pueblo también tiene subclases aunque no lo sepan, ya que son las actividades que normalmente realizan en su vida diaria.**

 **Nuestras musas tienen las siguientes subclases:**

 **·** **Hanayo: Florista.**

 **·** **Rin: Alquimista.**

 **·** **Nico: Chef.**

 **·** **Eli: Caballero.**

 **·** **Nozomi: Exorcista.**

 **·** **Honoka: Pícaro (Ladrón).**

 **·** **Kotori: Costurera.**

 **·** **Umi: Cazadora.**

 **·** **Maki: No tiene… aún.**

 **Muchas de las subclases se hicieron muy importantes luego de la catástrofe porque permitieron a los aventureros cocinar sus alimentos, como la subclase Chef, o crear nuevos vehículos y herramientas, como los artesanos.**

* * *

 **09\. Bailemos.**

.

Las chicas miraban fijamente hacia la parte baja del jardín, donde decenas de guardias custodiaban a los recién llegados. Eli seguía con la intención de bajar pero la mano de Nico en el pecho de su armadura se lo impedía.

– ¿Esos son los aventureros? –dijo Nozomi con curioso interés. Podían ver a tres hombres, uno de cabello castaño y gafas, otro de gran tamaño y uno alto delgado de gafas. También había tres mujeres, una rubia, una mujer alta de cabello negro y una pequeña de largo cabello oscuro. Todos vestían el mismo traje de color azul.

–Pensé que vendrían más personas –dijo Maki y miró a Kotori–. ¿Conoces a alguno de ellos?

Kotori se mordió el labio y enfocó mejor su mirada. Asintió levemente y señaló al hombre de cabello castaño y gafas.

–A él. Es Krusty-san, líder del gremio D.D.D. y la mujer de cabello negro es su asistente, por decirlo así.

– ¿Líder de un gremio? Vaya –dijo Hanayo en un susurro. Rin asintió. Notaron a Lord Feynail pasar al lado de ellas con rapidez.

–Bueno, creo que ya no nos compete quedarnos por aquí. Deberíamos ir a ver nuestra habitación. Quiero descansar en una cama un rato.

– ¿Pero no quieres saber quiénes son, Nico-chan? –preguntó Nozomi riendo. Nico la fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo pienso igual que Nico-chan. Deberíamos ir a descansar un poco –agregó Maki, jugando con un mechón de su cabello–. Además… la princesa quiere hablar contigo Kotori.

Kotori asintió. Lanzó una última mirada hacia el jardín y suspiró. Comenzó a caminar hacia el interior del palacio. Las demás comenzaron a seguirla, excepto Eli que seguía con la mirada fija en el grupo de recién llegados.

–Vamos cara de porcelana.

–Eh…

Miró a Nico que la esperaba recostada en el umbral de la puerta. Eli suspiró y comenzó a caminar, pasando al lado de Nico. La pequeña suspiró y comenzó a seguirla.

– ¿Sucede algo?

–No… nada. Es que ese hombre… creo que lo he visto antes, y se ve bastante poderoso.

– ¿Nunca has estado en Akiba, verdad? –Eli negó–. Entonces debes estarlo confundiendo con alguien más. No te preocupes cara de porcelana.

–Nico… ¿podrías dejar de decirme así?

Nico le restó importancia a la petición de Eli moviendo su mano y aceleró el paso dejando a la rubia atrás.

.

.

Honoka esperaba paciente a que Umi terminara de cambiar su atuendo por ese traje azul que les habían dado. Podían escuchar el sonido de voces fuera de la carreta. Umi se ató el cabello en una coleta alta y miró a su amiga.

–Vaya, luces muy hermosa Umi-chan.

–Gracias Honoka. Tú te ves muy bien también.

Honoka sonrió y se rascó la cabeza, levemente sonrojada. Umi suspiró y bajó de la carreta de un salto. Se sorprendió al ver a tantos guardas rodeándolas. Honoka se posó a su lado. Miró hacia atrás, donde estaban los demás. Un hombre se acercaba a ellos.

–Bienvenidos, bienvenidos.

–Gracias por la invitación –dijo Krusty con una reverencia que todos imitaron. Umi aprovechó la reverencia para mirar mejor el lugar. Nunca había estado en un palacio, y menos uno con tanta belleza y de gran tamaño. Honoka se acercó a su oído.

–Qué lugar más grande –dijo la peli jengibre mirando hacia todos lados–. Parece de un cuento de hadas.

–Estamos en un juego Honoka… obviamente es de un cuento.

–En ocasiones lo olvido Umi-chan… me gusta demasiado este mundo.

Umi la miró con cierta molestia, pero tuvo que cambiar la expresión al ver que Krusty se acercaba a ellas acompañado del hombre.

–Y ellas Lord Feynail son Sonoda Umi y Kousaka Honoka.

– ¡Vaya! –Dijo Lord Feynail, besando la mano de las dos–. Todas las damas que los acompañan son muy hermosas. Veo que las aventureras comparten esa cualidad. Las siete aventureras que nos acompañaron a nosotros también son mujeres muy hermosas.

– ¿Aventureras?

–Sí. Una de ellas es comandante de nuestras fuerzas de defensa en Maihama, y la otra es una bella chica que rescató a mi hijo. Las otras cinco son chicas que defendieron nuestro pueblo de un ataque de Goblins hace unos días.

Krusty enarcó una ceja sorprendido y miró a los demás que tenían la misma expresión de sorpresa. Iba a decir algo cuando notó a Umi algo inquieta.

– ¿Sucede algo Sonoda-san?

–Eh… –Umi miró a Honoka que le asintió–. Disculpe mi lord, pero entre esas aventureras no hay una chica llamada Kotori.

Lord Feynail sonrió y entrelazó sus manos detrás de su espalda. Asintió con suficiencia. Honoka y Umi se miraron y entrelazaron sus manos, con una enorme sonrisa. Krusty sonrió y le colocó una mano a Umi en el hombro.

–Bueno… parece que ya no tendrás que seguir preocupada Sonoda –Umi asintió.

– ¿Dónde está Kotori? –dijo Honoka apresuradamente. Umi le tapó la boca e hizo una reverencia.

–Discúlpela mi Lord –El hombre rio y negó despacio.

–Descuida bella dama. Al duque deben mostrarle más respeto que a mí. Y contestando a su pregunta, creo que está con mi hija, la princesa Rayneshia. Pero no se preocupen. Podrán verla en el baile. Ahora –le señaló a Krusty un grupo de sirvientes que esperaban pacientes alejados junto a los guardas–. Ellos los llevaran a sus aposentos. Descansen, que fue un largo viaje desde Akihabara.

Krusty hizo una reverencia que imitaron los demás. Miró a Shiroe que asintió y todos comenzaron a seguir a los sirvientes al interior del palacio.

.

.

La noche ya había caído en todo Eastal y una enorme luna llena iluminaba el cielo. Maki miraba hacia ella perdida en sus pensamientos. Kotori había regresado hacía bastante tiempo y se había dedicado a ayudarlas a arreglarse, ya que Lord Feynail y la misma princesa insistían en que fueran al baile.

En ese momento estaban tratando de que Eli usara un hermoso vestido de color azul turquesa, que Nozomi había elegido. La rubia insistía en que ella no debería estar ahí, sino sirviendo como seguridad del palacio.

–Les insisto… yo debería estar afuera, cuidando del palacio.

–Vamos Eli-chan –dijo Hanayo, quien ya vestía un hermoso vestido largo, de color verde–. Lord Feynail te ha dado un descanso.

–Así es Eli-chan nya. ¿O es que no te gusta estar con nosotras?

–No es eso Rin, Hanayo… pero…

–Elichi, deja de pensar en eso. Disfruta de esta noche. Además, los vestidos que Kotori nos ha hecho son muy hermosos.

Eli miró a las demás. Nozomi lucía un hermoso vestido de color violeta como su cabello. Rin llevaba un vestido ajustado de color amarillo y Kotori que sonreía terminando de acomodar los últimos detalles en su vestido, llevaba un hermoso vestido de color blanco. Suspiró aceptando su derrota.

–Está bien. Dejaré de pensar y disfrutaré de la noche.

Todas sonrieron y continuaron ayudando a la rubia a vestirse. Maki las observó unos segundos y regresó la mirada a la luna, lanzando un fuerte suspiro. Ya llevaba puesto un hermoso vestido largo de color rojo. Alguien se sentó a su espalda.

– ¿Qué sucede Maki?

Se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre en esa voz. Se giró despacio y notó a Nico mirándola. La pequeña llevaba puesto un vestido rosa, ajustado a su cuerpo, igual al de Rin. Maki se mordió el labio y contestó en voz baja.

–No me sucede nada Nico-chan. Y… gracias por llamarme por mi nombre.

–No me mientas Maki. Nadie se ve tan triste en una noche tan bella y en un baile de nobles.

–Tal vez tengas razón Nico-chan… pero… olvídalo quieres. Solo… pensaba.

– ¿En tu muerte? –Maki miró con sorpresa a Nico que había entrelazado las manos detrás de su cabeza, mirando hacia las chicas que ahora intentaban peinar la larga cabellera de Eli–. ¿Acerté, cierto?

–…

–Maki… ves a Eli. A pesar de haber muerto tantas veces, sigue adelante. No sé si es por valentía o por estupidez, pero no piensa en ello.

–Tu nunca has muerto Nico-chan, no puedes decir algo que no sabes. Fue algo horrible.

–No me hubieras protegido.

Maki bajó la mirada. Nico tenía razón en eso. Si ella no la hubiera protegido, la que hubiera muerto habría sido la pelinegra, no ella. Nico se puso de pie llamando la atención de la pelirroja.

–Es cierto que no he muerto nunca en este mundo, pero cree en esto que te digo… en el otro lado, estuve mucho más muerta que viva. Y si llegara a morir aquí, aprovecharía mejor mi nueva oportunidad cuando reviviera.

–Nico-chan…

–Vamos. Anímate. Luces… –sonrojó– luces muy bella con ese vestido como para que tu rostro triste y aburrido lo arruine.

Maki sonrojó, un sonrojo fuerte, llegando a competir con su vestido y su cabello. Se giró para que Nico no la viera y se golpeó levemente el rostro. Escucharon pasos detrás de ellas. Las cinco chicas restantes estaban listas y sonreían. Maki sonrió.

–Vaya Kotori… has hecho de seis plebeyas unas princesas.

–Es una linda oportunidad de lucir hermosas. Hay que aprovecharla.

.

.

Umi alisaba su hermoso vestido azul, nerviosa y avergonzada a la vez. Honoka, a su lado, vistiendo un llamativo vestido naranja miraba alrededor con la boca abierta, parecida a una niña pequeña. Michitaka suspiró y cruzó los brazos.

–Estoy nervioso.

–Solo piensa que todos son monstruos y te sentirás mejor –dijo Krusty quien sostenía una copa en su mano derecha.

–Creo que solo pasa con usted mi lord –dijo Misa con cara ofendida.

Umi se tapó la boca y comenzó a reír. En parte era verdad lo que decía Misa. Pensar que la gente del pueblo eran monstruos no iba a ayudar a calmar sus nervios. Honoka le golpeó el brazo.

–Mira Umi, que candelabro tan enorme –señalando hacia el techo–. Es un buen sitio para ver toda esta gran habitación.

–Ni se te ocurra subir ahí Honoka. Estamos en una fiesta respetable. Los aventureros deben dar una buena impresión.

–Tu siempre le quitas lo divertido a todo –dijo inflando las mejillas.

–Además… Misa-san y Akatsuki-san nos vigilan, recuerda. Te aseguro que no te gustará estar bajo la guadaña de Misa-san.

–Te ves muy tranquilo Shiroe-kun –dijo Krusty llamando la atención de las chicas. Michitaka rio.

–Un héroe como él no tiene problemas escoltando a dos damas en un baile como este.

–Que grosero –dijo Henrietta de forma molesta–. Un baile elegante no es nada para el Malvado Shiroe Oscuro.

– ¿Malvado Shiroe Oscuro? –repitió apesadumbrado Shiroe.

Umi iba a reír una vez más cuando notó a un hombre alto, de largo cabello blanco y barba del mismo color. Por su ropaje y su aura, podía determinar que era el Conde y se acercaba a ellos. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar, por lo que agarró su vestido.

–Gracias por venir –dijo el hombre al llegar ante ellos–. Soy Serjiad Corwen. Soy el coordinador de la Liga de Ciudades Libres.

"Vaya" pensó Umi, "un verdadero noble". Krusty se adelantó al grupo e hizo una reverencia con su mano en el pecho.

–Mucho gusto. Gracias por su invitación. Soy Krusty, el representante de la Conferencia de la Mesa Redonda de Akihabara.

El Duque hizo una leve reverencia y miró a los demás. Shiroe imitó el gesto de Krusty, presentándose. Umi suspiró. Según lo que Misa le había relatado de camino al palacio, el Duque Corwen era el señor de la más grande ciudad del este, la capital Maihama. Era la persona más poderosa de las Ciudades Libres de Eastal. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se había percatado de que el Duque la miraba fijamente. Honoka le tocó el brazo con el dedo.

–Umi-chan…

Umi salió de sus pensamientos y miró al hombre. Su rostro serio y fuerte, su mirada inquisidora y algo fría. Umi hizo una reverencia algo torpe.

–Eh… mucho gusto señor. Sonoda Umi.

El hombre asintió y miró a Krusty pidiéndole que le acompañaran. Shiroe, Henrietta y Akatsuki lo siguieron. Misa miró a Umi y a Honoka y les sonrió levemente.

–Sonoda-san, puedes disfrutar de la fiesta. Solo no hagan nada que nos avergüence a los aventureros.

–No se preocupe Misa-san.

Misa se alejó junto a los demás. Umi suspiró y miró a Honoka que comenzaba a alejarse de puntillas de ella. Frunció la mirada con molestia.

– ¡Honoka!

– ¿Qué? Solo voy a buscar a Kotori-chan.

.

.

Hanayo no podía creer lo que miraba. Un palacio tan hermoso solo en sus sueños había aparecido alguna vez. Rin, a su lado solo comía de todo lo que encontraba en la mesa.

–Esto es increíble.

–Es lo normal en este tipo de actividades –dijo Maki algo aburrida. Nozomi miró a la pelirroja con curiosidad.

– ¿Has estado antes en fiestas así, Maki-chan?

–No así en un palacio, pero sí he estado en fiestas como estas.

– ¿Eres millonaria? –preguntó Kotori algo sorprendida. Maki se sintió algo incómoda, pero aun así contestó.

–No millonaria… pero mis padres son médicos. Tenemos un hospital.

Todas abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. Maki sonrojó levemente y comenzó a jugar con su cabello. Eli se sonó la garganta levemente.

–Yo… si he estado en varias dentro del palacio Cinderella, como escolta. Pero he visto como son. A decir verdad, es algo aburrida a mi parecer.

– ¿Y tú Kotori-chan? ¿Fuiste a alguna mientras estuviste en el palacio? –preguntó Hanayo tímidamente. Kotori negó lentamente.

–No. De hecho, lo más cercano que estuve de la princesa Rayneshia hasta hace dos días, era del otro lado de la puerta de su habitación. Aunque con el joven príncipe si me llevo muy bien, y compartíamos mucho tiempo juntos.

–Oh… –Nozomi se tapó la boca con una risa malvada– ¿La pretendiente del príncipe?

– ¡No! –contestó asustada y sonrojada. Eli miró a Nozomi fijamente.

–No es posible señorita Nozomi. El príncipe es un niño.

– ¿Un niño? –dijo Rin con cara confundida. Eli asintió y miró a Kotori. Hanayo sonrió.

–Aun así, me parece increíble estar en una fiesta dentro de un palacio. Aunque… muchas de las personas nos ven raro.

Todas comenzaron a mirar hacia todo el gran salón. Los cientos de personas, gente del pueblo que ahí se encontraba, ataviados en elegantes vestidos y trajes, las miraban con cierto grado de temor y de duda. Nico lanzó un suspiro cansando y cruzó los brazos, recostándose en su silla.

–Es obvio que nos ven raro, Hanayo. Somos aventureras, saben muy poco de nosotras.

–Pero nosotras también sabemos poco de ellos, Nico-chan.

– ¿Pero no se supone que ustedes llevan mucho tiempo jugando a este juego? –preguntó Maki confusa. Eli le sonrió.

–Cuando era un juego, sí. Pero ahora… muchas cosas son diferentes. Los monstruos atacan los pueblos, y la gente de pueblo… bueno nos respeta y nos teme.

Una chica con ropajes de sirvienta se acercó a la mesa donde ellas estaban. Todas la miraron, pero la chica se dirigió directamente a Kotori.

–Señorita Kotori… la princesa quiere que la acompañe en el baile de presentación como una de sus damas de compañía.

–Eh… ¿yo?

La chica asintió y se alejó de la mesa. Kotori se mordió el labio y miró a las demás, nerviosa.

–Kotori…

– ¿Qué hago? Yo no sé bailar muy bien. ¿Y si dejo en mal a la princesa?

–Lo harás bien Kotori-chan –dijo Nozomi con una sonrisa. Todas la miraron–. Eres muy hermosa y eso llamara la atención de las personas. Nadie se fijara en tu danza.

–Señorita Nozomi, no debería decir eso. Creo que la señorita Kotori… –pero se quedó en silencio al ver que Kotori entrelazaba sus manos algo nerviosa sobre la mesa.

.

.

Umi caminaba mirando hacia todos lados. Honoka había desaparecido apenas ella desvió la mirada un segundo. Detestaba que la subclase de Honoka fuera pícaro, ya que podía moverse más rápido de lo que la vista humana alcanzaba, incluso, que la vista elfica, que era su raza. Suspiró y siguió caminando entre las mesas. Estaba sonrojada, porque todas las personas, en especial los hombres la miraban fijamente y murmuraban entre ellos. Era cierto que ella se consideraba bonita, pero no al punto de llamar la atención. Se detuvo y se mordió el labio. Un joven se acercó a ella.

– ¿Disculpe hermosa dama, está perdida?

–Eh… no… solo… solo busco a mi amiga. Una chica de cabello castaño y un vestido naranja.

–No la hemos visto señorita –dijo otro chico que se acercaba acompañado de cuatro chicos más. Ya la estaban rodeando. Umi comenzó a sonrojarse más y comenzó a mover las manos entre ellas nerviosa.

–Bueno… gracias por su ayuda. Se… seguiré buscándola por allá.

Trató de alejarse, pero dos de los chicos le bloquearon el paso. Ella suspiró y miró una ruta a su lado. Hizo una reverencia y comenzó a caminar por ahí. Tres de los chicos la seguían cerca y le hablaban.

– ¿No le gustaría acompañarnos señorita? ¿Es una de las más hermosas de la fiesta?

–Sería un honor tener a una aventura con nosotros.

Umi negó despacio y continuó caminando. Notó que los chicos ya no la seguían, sino que se habían detenido firmemente. Miró hacia atrás sin detenerse para conocer el motivo y vio a Misa cruzada de brazos frente a ellos.

.

.

Kotori seguía en silencio meditando si ir o no. Maki se acercó a ella y le tomó las manos sobre la mesa.

–Kotori no te preocupes. No vas a hacer el ridículo.

–Maki-chan tiene razón, Kotori-chan. La princesa te quiere a su lado, eso debería ser tu motivación para hacerlo.

Kotori suspiró. Miró a Maki y a Hanayo que aún le tenían las manos tomadas. Rin, sonreía detrás de Hanayo, al igual que Eli, Nozomi y Nico del otro lado. Asintió y sonrió.

–Tienen razón, Maki-chan, Hanayo-chan. Lo haré y no defraudaré a la princesa ni a ustedes que creen en mí.

Se levantó rápidamente y se giró sin percatarse que otra chica, que caminaba mirando hacia atrás se dirigía a ella. Fue un choque fuerte. Ambas chicas cayeron al suelo, Kotori sobre la otra joven, ambas con los ojos cerrados. Las demás se levantaron asustadas, y la mayoría de personas cerca se sorprendieron de lo sucedido.

Kotori se acariciaba la frente sin abrir los ojos. Escuchó la voz de la otra chica.

–Perdón… fue mi culpa, disculpe.

Kotori abrió los ojos, aún con su mano en la frente y miró a la chica debajo de ella. Tenía la mano sobre su frente, acariciándola, lo que cubría su rostro, pero no necesitaba verlo. Un calor comenzó a llenarle el pecho y el labio comenzó a temblarle.

–U… ¿Umi-chan?

La chica dejo de acariciarse la cabeza y abrió los ojos. El rostro que desde el día del apocalipsis quería ver estaba a escasos centímetros de ella, con la mirada aguada por las lágrimas y las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Ko… ¡Kotori!

– ¡Umi-chan! –Y la abrazó con fuerza–. Eres tú Umi-chan, eres tú.

–Kotori…

Las dos se quedaron en ese abrazo hasta que Kotori sintió unas manos que tiraban de ella hacia arriba.

–Señorita Kotori, por favor levántese.

Eli y Nozomi tiraban de ella para levantarla. Al notarlo soltó a Umi y se puso de pie. Maki le ofreció la mano a Umi para ayudarla a levantarse. Todas las miradas estaban en ellas. Ambas se sonrojaron por completo.

– ¿Estás bien Kotori-chan? –preguntó Hanayo en un susurro, con Rin detrás de ella.

–Eh… sí.

Notaron como el Duque acompañado de Lord Feynail y otros hombres y mujeres se acercaban a ellas. Todas se hicieron hacia atrás y Eli bajó la cabeza en una reverencia.

–Señorita Kotori… –dijo Lord Feynail al llegar justo frente a ellas–. Veo que ya encontró a su amiga.

–Así es Lord Feynail –dijo Kotori y corrió a colocarse al lado de Umi.

–Así que ella es la poderosa guerrera Elfo que contabas en tus historias de aventuras –Ambas se sonrojaron. Umi miró a Kotori que le sonrió y asintió fuertemente.

–Sí Lord Feynail, ella es.

El hombre sonrió y miró a Duque. El hombre miró a los que lo acompañaban y comenzó a hablar con voz fuerte, para que lo escuchara el salón entero.

–Krusty-san… ellas son las aventureras que defendieron el castillo Cinderella del ataque que sufrimos unos días atrás.

– ¿Ellas?

Hanayo y las demás se sintieron algo intimidadas cuando las miradas de los hombres y las mujeres, los aventureros de Akiba, se posaron en ellas, pero en especial la del hombre de gafas redondas. Maki se acercó a Nico.

– ¿Qué tanto nos ve ese tipo? ¿Parece que nos estuviera analizando?

–Si no deja de hacerlo, le voy a romper la cara.

–Señorita Hanayo –dijo Lord Feynail sonriendo, mirando a la joven–. Ellos son los aventureros de Akiba.

–Eh… mucho gusto –hizo una reverencia sosteniendo su vestido. Krusty bajó levemente la cabeza.

–Entonces ustedes fueron las valientes heroínas que defendieron la ciudad de Maihama –dijo Michitaka con una enorme sonrisa–. Vaya, pensé que era un grupo más grande y a decir verdad más… poderoso.

–Tu… tuvimos suerte –dijo Hanayo. Henrietta sonrió y negó despacio.

–La suerte no tiene nada que ver en esto. Y salvaron muchas vidas.

–Señorita, me gustaría discutir con usted lo sucedido en Maihama –dijo Krusty muy serio. Hanayo se mordió el labio.

–Eh…

–Yo puedo darle los detalles. Soy la comandante del ejército de Maihama. Ayase Eli.

Krusty y Shiroe miraron fijamente a la chica rubia que había dado un paso hasta ubicarse al lado de Hanayo que sonrió. El hombre de gafas iba a hablar pero escucharon murmullos al fondo. Por la escalera bajaban tres parejas, hombre y mujer. Michitaka suspiró profundamente.

–Eso si es una princesa.

–La del centro es mi nieta –dijo el Duque, con orgullo.

–Es muy hermosa.

– ¿Cómo se llama? –preguntó Krusty con interés.

–Rayneshia.

Kotori se asustó. Todas la notaron. Umi se acercó a ella.

–Kotori…

–Ella me pidió que la acompañara. ¿Qué hago?

Un chico se acercó a Kotori. Hizo una reverencia al Duque y miró a la chica. Sonrió.

–La princesa me pidió que la buscara, para que me acompañe en el baile.

Kotori miró a las demás que le sonrieron. Umi se mordió el labio, pero se mantenía en silencio. Kotori hizo una reverencia y tomó el brazo que el joven le ofrecía, alejándose de todos. Se colocaron al lado de las demás parejas y la orquesta comenzó a tocar. Shiroe se sorprendió al escuchar la música, al igual que Hanayo, Rin y Nico.

–Conozco esa canción –dijo Shiroe.

–Es el tema de apertura cuando Elder Tale era un juego –susurró Hanayo, pero todos la escucharon. Lo que la hizo sonrojarse.

–Cuando las mujeres llegan a cierta edad, hacen su debut en la sociedad en un baile –dijo el Duque, aún con ese tono orgulloso–. La conferencia de diez días que comienza mañana es una oportunidad también para conocernos mutuamente.

Miró a todos. Hanayo y Rin tenían los ojos cerrados y disfrutaban de la música. Nozomi se mecía levemente pegada a Eli que miraba a la princesa y las demás parejas danzando. Maki suspiró. Se sentía extraña, en paz después de todo lo sucedido, pero de alguna manera triste.

–Adelante, únanse al baile –dijo el Duque sonriendo.

– ¿Qué? –dijeron Michitaka y Shiroe al mismo tiempo.

–Observen –señaló hacia el resto de invitados–. Todos están interesados en ustedes.

Mientras el Duque hablaba con los aventureros de Akiba, Rin se acercó a Hanayo.

– ¿No quieres bailar Kayo-chin?

–Eh… Rin-chan… no creo que sería bien visto que dos chicas bailaran juntas.

–No te avergüences Hanayo-chan –dijo Nozomi detrás de ellas–. Si lo haces, yo saldré a bailar con Elichi.

– ¿Qué? –dijo Eli sonrojada–. Yo no puedo hacerlo señorita Nozomi.

–Maki-chan, ¿tú sabes bailar nya?

–Eh… bueno… algo –y agarró su cabello con algo de sonrojo.

–Y tu Nico-chan –y miraron hacia donde se supone que debía estar Nico pero había desaparecido– Eh… Nico-chan nya…

Lord Feynail sonrió y ofreció su mano a Hanayo que sonrojó y despacio la tomó para salir a bailar con él. Al ver el gesto, varios chicos decidieron acercarse a las chicas. Rin y Nozomi aceptaron, pero Eli negó varias veces hasta que Nozomi y Rin la obligaron. Maki se fue excusando poco a poco hasta salir por una puerta que daba a un balcón. Cuando ya apenas escuchaba la música, lanzó un suspiró y miró el cielo lleno de estrellas.

– ¿Ya te aburriste de la fiesta, o le huyes al baile?

Maki miró hacia la parte superior de la puerta en donde Nico estaba recostada a la pared, sentada en el pequeño techo que salía de ahí. Suspiró con algo de molestia.

–Tú también le huyes al baile.

–No me apetece bailar con tontos estirados de la alta sociedad parte de un juego. Además, la fiesta estaba aburrida.

– ¿Tal vez es que no sabes bailar? –dijo de forma burlona Maki. Nico la miró fijamente.

–Claro que sí. Tú eres la que de seguro no sabe y por eso te escondes.

La pelirroja no respondió, solo le dio la espalda a Nico y se recostó al barandal del balcón.

.

.

Umi miraba como Kotori bailaba y sonreía, luciendo ese hermoso vestido blanco que brillaba con la luz de los enormes candelabros del techo. A su lado bailaban esas chicas que estaban con ella. Se sentía agradecía hacia ellas, a pesar de no conocerlas, por haber protegido a su amiga.

–Creo que es más bella que la misma princesa Rayneshia.

–Eh… –Umi miró hacia su derecha, donde Krusty estaba de pie–. Krusty-sama, ¿de qué habla?

–De tu amiga, la hermosa jovencita de vestido blanco. Es muy bella. Parece algo mágico.

–Eh… sí. Kotori… eligió ser una Race of Ritual, y son seres mágicos y…

–Pero no me refería a eso Sonoda. No la conozco, pero debe ser igual de mágica en el otro mundo. Tienes suerte de tener a alguien así como amiga, Sonoda.

Umi sonrojó pero asintió despacio bajando la mirada. Krusty rio y miró a la princesa unos segundos, luego se alejó en silencio de Umi, que regresó su mirada a Kotori. Tal vez el líder de su gremio tenía razón. Kotori desprendía una especie de magia, de aura mágica, y no se debía a la raza que había elegido, era por ella propia. Suspiró y miró a su izquierda.

–Hasta que al fin apareces… ¿Dónde estabas Honoka?

–Eh… –se rio rascándose la parte de atrás de la cabeza–. Buscaba a Kotori… pero encontré una mesa con unos panes exquisitos. Lo siento –y levantó la mano con una rebanada de pan en ella.

–Kotori está ahí –y señaló hacia las parejas danzantes. Honoka abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sonrió y levantó las manos.

– ¡Kotori-chan!

– ¡Honoka! ¡Deja de llamarla así! –y le tomó los brazos.

Kotori se detuvo y miró a donde escuchó su nombre. Sonrió y haciendo una reverencia a su acompañante, que le devolvió la sonrisa, comenzó a acercarse corriendo hacia donde Honoka trataba de soltarse de los brazos de Umi. Apuró el paso cuando ya estaba cerca de ellas.

– ¡Honoka-chan!

Umi apenas tuvo tiempo de separarse de Honoka cuando los brazos de Kotori rodearon a la peli jengibre. Honoka aferró ese cuerpo con fuerza.

–Kotori-chan… Kotori-chan…

–Honoka-chan… que alegría verte otra vez.

Se separaron. Honoka sonrió y le tomó la mano a Umi sorprendiéndola levemente. Umi miró a Kotori que abrió su mano y se la tomó. Las tres comenzaron a reír con sus manos entrelazadas.

.

.

Maki volvió a suspirar. Se giró y miró al interior del salón, donde aún se podían mirar a las demás bailando, todas, incluida Eli, con una sonrisa en su rostro. Nico bajó de un salto y se colocó delante de ella.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Y bien qué Nico-chan?

– ¿Sabes bailar o no?

– ¿A qué viene esa pregunta? –dijo mientras tomaba su mechón de cabello. Nico negó despacio y se acercó más a ella. Le tomó la otra mano sorprendiéndola–. ¡Oye Nico-chan, ¿qué haces?!

–Ya te dije que yo sí sé bailar, así que voy a enseñarte unos pasos.

–Pero yo si se bailar –dijo, tratando de soltarse con sonrojo en sus mejillas.

–Entonces, ¿por qué no estás bailando con las demás? Si se ve a leguas que quieres hacerlo.

–No es eso… solo…

Nico volvió a suspirar con molestia. Le tomó la mano y la agarró de la cintura, atrayéndola un poco más cerca de ella. Maki se sorprendió por completo. Nico la miró levemente.

–Po… ¿podrías quitarte los zapatos Maki-chan?

Maki contuvo la sonrisa. Nico estaba descalza, por lo que quedaba más pequeña de lo que ya era. Aunque su sonrojo no desaparecía, se quitó los zapatos. Nico presionó un poco más su mano y su cintura y comenzó a moverse, cerrando los ojos. Maki cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la pequeña, bailando solas en ese balcón. Cuando dejaron de escuchar la música, se detuvieron. Ambas abrieron los ojos y se miraron fijamente. El sonrojo coloreó las mejillas de ambas.

–Eh… Nico-chan… eres buena bailando.

–Ya lo sé. La gran Nico es… –pero se quedó con las palabras en su garganta, mirando con cierto horror lo que estaba detrás de Maki. La pelirroja lo notó y se giró. A lo lejos, un enorme fuego comenzaba a arder entre las montañas.

* * *

 **Bueno, un nuevo capitulo de la historia. Perdonen la tardanza.**

 **Ya se reencontraron Umi, Honoka y Kotori, y las nueve musas están juntas. ¿Qué sucederá ahora? ¿Qué habrá visto Nico y Maki? Que sucederá mientras estén en el Palacio del hielo eterno.**

 **Espero les guste el capítulo y lo comenten. Nuevamente disculpas y un abrazo digital a la distancia.**


End file.
